Pretty
by Bernarde
Summary: In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...
1. Raven's Basement

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

This floor is dark and comfortably cool when you consider the disgusting heat outside. I can see the cages dimly outlined down the hallway and I wait for the owner to greet me. He's busy with another customer, discussing prices.

"He's worth more than that, and you know it."

"Two-thirty. I go no higher."

"You realize that he usually goes for twice that, right? He's one of my best. Perhaps you'd rather take the brunette... he seems to be a bit more in your price range."

"No. I want the Rose."

"Well, you're not fucking getting him for one-thirty. Oh," the owner glances at me, "Go take a look, I'll be with you then." I nod and leave the lobby-like area, eager to escape the sound of the two men.

There's an impressive selection here, but I knew there would be. Hunter isn't one to lie or overemphasize much of anything, let alone business matters.

They look well taken care of, housed (presumably) according to what they make. Some of them ignore me, obviously disgusted with their place, and those are the ones kept in a bare cage with only a few blankets, maybe a cot, and a bucket. A few notice and entice me, smiling and waiting for me to come closer.

I find one I like. He's housed moderately, with a nice bed, a small television, and a nightstand piled with books. He's sitting on his bed reading but when he sees me looking he stands up, coming to the bars.

"Good evening," he purrs, silky blond hair falling around his face. He's beautiful, with wickedly pretty green eyes that sparkle like emeralds, "My name is Shannon."

"Hello Shannon," I reply, continuing to look him over. He's shirtless, his body a wonderful composition of light muscle and soft, smooth skin, "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you," he takes the compliment easily, and I know he gets them often, "May I ask your name?"

"Mark." He nods, running a hand down his chest and moaning quietly as he tweaks one of his nipples. I feel my cock jerk, but I want to keep looking.

"Keep me in mind," he winks as I start to move on.

"I certainly will."

Only two more cages left. One holds another beautiful young man, who winks at me and informs me that his name is Brian. He's too muscled for me though, and I continue to the last option.

This cage is in the back corner, where it's much darker. It's the sparsest I've seen yet, holding a small cot and a pile of wooden blocks. The inhabitant is sleeping on his side, facing me, his blanket bunched up so that he can hug it as he sleeps.

He's young, maybe the youngest one here. Pretty, with a sharp nose and a wide mouth that's open as he snores quietly. Something in me pulls towards him, and I go closer to analyze him a little more.

"Oh, you don't want him," someone says. I turn to see the most beautiful man yet, clad only in a pair of tight black booty shorts that show off his magnificent legs. His hair is every color of the rainbow, his eyes perfect gems set in his delicate face. I know, without a doubt, that this must be the Rose.

"I don't, do I?"

"I doubt it. He's... special. I don't know why Master keeps him around - no one ever takes him," he lowers his voice, "I think it's out of pity, myself."

I raise an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain.

"He's one of Gangrel's boys... or was. You know how 'Grel treats them, don't you?"

"Yes. He's very... rough with them."

"More accurately, he breaks them. He loves his submissives... but he went too far with this one. I've heard that he got this one off the streets when the boy was... oh, let me think... fourteen? Maybe younger. Kicked out of his house because the parents couldn't afford to support him. Grel took him in and some of his rougher clients took a liking to him. They used him hard for years, rendering him fairly brain dead. That's not what completely did it, though," he pauses, a sad look going across his face, "He was Gangrel's best. But Grel owed a certain gang a lot of money and was... late paying it back. Sick of waiting, they took the boy instead. They did... some pretty horrible things to him. When Grel finally found him again, he was done. He doesn't remember any of his past and has the mind of a kid. Seriously, like a little kid."

"Jeffrey, what are you doing?" a brash voice behind us. The owner. Jeff grins, but backs away from me a bit.

"Just telling a customer about Evan, Master. He was interested."

"I bet," the owner smacks his ass and 'Jeffrey' yelps, "Go put some decent clothes on. There's a man up front wants to take you out tonight."

"Ooooh, am I going to the club?" Jeffrey squeals, "I love that!"

"Yes. Go get dressed before I beat the hell out of you."

"You know I'd like it, Master," he purrs, sidling close to the owner and nipping at his shoulder.

"Go!" Giggling, the Rose slinks away. The owner sighs and turns to me, "Sorry if he was bothering you. He's a hell of a chatterbox, but he's my best boy. Makes me a damn lot of money," he extends his hand, "I'm Raven, by the way."

"Mark," I shake his hand strongly, "Hunter told me about you."

"Ah, good ol' Hunter. I take it you didn't like any of his bitches?"

"No. They weren't my type."

"That'll happen. So, what do you think?"

"Is what... Jeffrey said true?"

"About Evan?" his face falls, "Yeah. Everyone doesn't understand why I don't just throw him out on the street, but honestly... I can't do it. If you knew how he acts, you might get it. He's helpless and he doesn't cost that much. No one wants him because of the way he is. Ah well," Raven glances in at the sleeping boy and shakes his head. "Anything else you liked?"

"Well... a certain blond caught my attention. His name's Shannon?"

"Ah, my little Shanny. He's a good kid. How long?"

"Just a night."

"How hard you going to use him?"

"Not very. I just like tying them up and smacking them around a little bit before getting down to business."

"Good. How does one-ninety sound?"

"That sounds about right. When should I bring him back?"

"Noon tomorrow, that's standard. Green first though."

I nod, pulling out my wallet and handing over the cash. Raven counts it.

"All right," he walks up to Shannon's cage and I follow. When Shannon sees me, he knows immediately what's up and stands, grinning.

"Hey Mark," he says as Raven unlocks the door. He slinks out and wraps himself around me. What a little slut. He really enjoys his work. "Am I going with him tonight, Master?" he asks.

"Yes, and you be good for him or I'll send you out with Dave again."

"Yes, Master. Do you want me dressed?" he asks me. I nod.

"Jeans, shirt, shoes. Nothing fancy, we're just going to my place. Maybe for Chinese later," I reply. He looks at Raven, who nods.

"Go get dressed."

The blond scoots off.

"You trust them a lot. Does your Rose even have a cage?"

"I trust the ones that can be trusted. Rose stays with me most of the time unless he goes out."

Shannon comes back in tight jeans that show off his perfect little ass and a black a-shirt. I look him over, whistling lowly.

"You like?" he asks, spinning in place. What a tart.

"Hell yeah. Now come on. Thanks, Raven," I bid goodbye to the owner, who is eying another customer who has come in.

"Not a problem, Mark. Remember - bring him back at noon tomorrow. They usually turn into pumpkins after that."

"I will. I'm not a big fan of squash."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	2. Lure

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

_Smack! Smack!_

Shannon squeals delectably as my belt lashes against his fair skin. I have him tied to the rack I mounted on the wall, naked except for a blue g-string. There are red stripes across his chest, his cock jutting from his body and straining against the flimsy cloth.

"Pleeeeeease," he begs, eyes wild with lust.

"Quiet!" I bark, smacking him again. He whimpers but says nothing, eying the bulge in my own pants hungrily. I grin, "You want this?" I ask, moving close to him and pressing myself against his warm, sweaty body.

He nods emphatically and I release his wrists from the leather straps.

"Suck, little bitch." He goes to his knees like water, pulling me free from my jeans and lapping at the head. He licks all up and down the entire shaft quickly, then swallows me down.

Ah. Hunter was so right. Raven has such good little sluts, if Shannon is any indication. I run my hand through the thick, soft blond hair, making a fist to hold him still so I can fuck his face. He mewls around my length but takes it.

I pull him off, my hand still in his hair, and lift him up. He groans, face flushed as red as the marks on his body, and I throw him onto the bed. On him in an instant, I rip the thong off and push his legs up to his chest. I spit in my hand, slicking myself with it before lining up with his entrance and -

He wriggles as I slide into his snug heat, gripping my shoulders to steady himself. He rocks onto his back a little more and I growl as the position takes me deeper. I thrust experimentally, finding his boundaries before going quick and hard - my favorite pace.

Shannon's hair tangles about his face in thick strands, his mouth open and eyes closed as he somehow rides me from beneath. I really can't describe it. As much as I'm the one thrusting, he's riding me. I fuck him harder, determined to make him scream, my hands fisting in the sheets as I hold myself over him.

"Scream, bitch," I hiss. Those emerald eyes flash open.

"Make me."

With a roar, I lift up his small frame and slam him against the wall as I fuck him for all I'm worth. He cries out and I wrap a hand around his own hardness, jacking him mercilessly.

He starts tensing and I grin - little bitch is close. I tighten my grip and then, there it is... he screams beautifully and I feel his cock twitch fiercely in my fist as he comes. His come spurts mostly onto my chest, and he spasms around me...

I bite him as I come, sinking my teeth into his shoulder. Again he cries as I empty my seed into his body.

I hold him for a few moments as I come down and then toss him on the bed. He lands with an 'oomph' and then crawls over to me. Getting to his knees on the mattress, he starts licking his own come off my chest.

"Good boy," I praise, thoroughly surprised. Now that is service.

**-_Ω_-**

I step out of the bathroom and glance in my room. Shannon's asleep, freshly showered, his wet locks splayed over the black sheets. As I watch him sleep, an image is recalled...

The young one, his mouth hanging open as he slept. Using his blanket to hold on to rather than cover himself with, the coverlet bunched up in his arms. The pile of blocks beside his bed.

For some reason I can't get the image out of my head as I climb into bed alongside the slutty blond. Instinctively, he murmurs and cuddles up to me. Cute. I drape an arm around him and close my eyes.

**-_Ω_-**

Ugh... I forgot to close the blinds before I went to sleep. It's so bright in here. And my dick is so warm and hard. Really warm, actually.

Oh.

Shannon's sucking me. Goddamn, Raven really does train his boys right. I relax and enjoy the blow job, which is downright excellent. Within only a few minutes I feel my balls tensing up and I grunt as I release down his throat. He swallows, laps at my balls a little bit, and then grins at me.

"Morning..."

"Eh," I reply, getting up. I need to pee, "What time is it?"

"Eleven-twenty. That's why I woke you up."

"Thanks. Get dressed and I'll take you back."

"Okay."

**-_Ω_-**

Raven looks up when Shannon and I exit the elevator.

"Good day, Mark."

"Hey."

He comes up to us, looking Shannon over. Shannon pulls his shirt off and lets Raven look over the mostly faded welts and the one mark on his shoulder. He nods.

"Not bad. Go change, Shan."

"Yes, Master." Shannon heads to the back.

"You have him damn well trained," I tell him. Raven smiles.

"I'm glad you like him. He's one of my favorites, personally."

"He's a little feisty though."

"That's what I like about him. I'm not so much into the whole sub deal. I've got one or two for the odd customer who comes around... that's really more Gangrel's area though."

"Ah. Do you mind if I take another look at your boys?" I ask.

"Go right on ahead."

I go down the aisle again, looking over the various boys. Some of the cages are empty - Brian is gone, for one. The Rose is still nowhere to be found.

I find myself in front of the youngest one's cage again. He's sitting on the floor, back to me, stacking the blocks. He's bathed in shadow and I can just make out his frame.

"You want to talk to him?" Raven asks from behind me.

"Sure."

"Evan," he calls. The boy turns his head.

"Hi Master," he says, going back to his blocks.

"Come here." He gets up then, turning and coming to the bars. Raven unlocks the door, opening it, and Evan comes out. He's shirtless, wearing a pair of red basketball shorts and black socks. He looks at the ground.

"What does Master want?" he asks, not looking Raven in the eye.

"This man wants to talk to you," he replies, "His name is Mark." The boy turns to me, but doesn't look up.

"Hi Mark."

"Hi Evan." He scratches at his neck and -

Oh my God. There are red bands around his wrists that I suddenly realize are thick scars. They're on his ankles, too. From being restrained. Damn.

"Where'd you get those?" I ask, reaching for his hand. He flinches when I touch him, but doesn't pull away.

"I don't know."

Raven looks at me, but says nothing.

I stroke over the healed tissue, then reach over and take his chin in my hand, raising his face. His eyes shyly meet mine. Soft, innocent eyes made of cinnamon-flecked chocolate. He blushes then and looks away.

"Raven... would you let me take him for the night?" I ask, not even aware the words are coming from my mouth. I look over to him, and I see his face harden.

"You won't hurt him?" he asks.

"Since when do you give a shit?" the Rose saunters in, "You've gone awfully soft for this one, Master."

"Shut your mouth, boy," Raven's voice is serious and the Rose goes silent, standing behind his owner.

"I won't hurt him. How much?"

"Just take him. Hunter called last night and we talked about some things. I asked him about you - you've got his respect, and so you've got mine as well."

"When do you want him back?"

"Whenever. Evan," he says, he voice strong.

"Master?"

"You will be going with Mark tonight. All right?"

"Okay."

"Get your shoes, and I know you have a clean shirt in there. Put it on."

"Yes, Master," the boy goes back into the cage, reaching under the cot for his shirt. Raven watches him silently.

"You'll be gentle?"

"I will. I'll bring him back tomorrow."

"Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

"Can't believe how you've taken to Evan," the Rose says after a brief silence. Raven spins on his heels and cracks the boy across the face hard. His head whips back, but he doesn't even cry out in pain.

"Shut your fucking mouth and go to the back." Humbled, the beauty nods.

"Yes, Master." He goes down the hallway and Evan comes out of his cage. His shoes are Velcro-straps, I notice.

"Come on, Evan," Why am I even doing this? This boy doesn't arouse me, "I will see you tomorrow then, Raven?"

"Whenever is good. If you'll pardon me, someone needs a goddamn beating," his face set, Raven heads down the hall. I hear a smack of flesh and the Rose cries out. Evan flinches.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	3. The First Night

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I lead Evan to the elevator and out to the street - he follows me the whole way, saying nothing. He stays a few feet back, directly behind me. Like a shadow.

We get to the road and I glance before crossing. It isn't until I get to my car that I realize Evan isn't behind me - he's on the other sidewalk still. Standing there, staring at me.

"Evan!" I holler as a few cars blow past. "Come here!"

He shakes his head slowly. It's not a brat move, just a slow shake. I recross the street. What the fuck?

"Come on," I tell him, my voice strong. He sticks his hand out.

"What? What do you want?" Then I realize - he wants me to hold his hand, "Jesus shit, you want me to hold your hand, don't you?"

He nods. God damn. The Rose wasn't lying. I take his hand in mine, "Come on, then."

He follows me easily and I show him to my truck.

"Get in," I tell him. He goes and hops in while I watch him to make sure he actually gets in. I get in as well, slamming the door behind me.

I start it, put it in gear, and start pulling out of the spot.

"Seatbelt," Evan says.

"What?"

"Your seatbelt." The kid wants me to put my fucking seatbelt on?

"Oh. Okay." As irritated as I am, my voice is calm with him. I should fuck the shit out of him later for my trouble....

I click my belt on and pull the truck out onto the highway, Evan silent the entire time.

"Do you ever talk?" I ask.

"No."

"Why not?"

He shrugs. Damn. This kid talks less than I do. I suddenly realize I don't have much food at home, let alone something he'd like.

"What do you like to eat, Evan?"

"Pizza."

"You want some pizza?" I guess I can order some.

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"The cheesy kind. With shroomies." Shroomies? Oh. Mushrooms.

"Okay."

We get to the house and I get out. He follows and we get inside without a problem.

"You hungry now?"

"No."

"All right. When did you eat last?"

"Master gave me a sandywich earlier."

"A what?"

"A sandywich." He's saying sandwich. That's what he's saying. I seriously can't believe how much like a child he is. I look him over. He's got such a nice body. A nice _adult_ body. Nicely toned, a little tanned. The scars, though, around his wrists... they really weird me out.

I take his hand in mine and look at his wrist. He twitches, but lets me do it.

"You don't know where you got these?"

"No." Why did I bring him with me? I have no idea what to do with him. I feel... awkward. Like he's a guest and not a sex slave.

Fuck feeling awkward.

"Come with me," I tell him, and go into the living room. I turn to him then and stroke my fingers over his face. He looks at the floor, not at me, and doesn't move. I feel my cock moving. He _is_ very attractive...

I lean in close to him and press my lips to his. He doesn't move, doesn't react. I pull away.

"Kiss me, Evan." When I kiss him the second time, he kisses back. Sort of. It's clumsy and fumbled. He doesn't want it.

I bring him into my arms and stroke his back. Something in me needs to touch him, needs to take him. He's so innocent, so soft...

When I slide my hand down his body to cup his crotch, he cries out and tries to pull away from me. I hold him tighter and rub him, feeling his cock stiffen.

"There's a good boy," I whisper to him as I pull his gym shorts down. He's wriggling in earnest now, truly trying to get away from me.

"Be still." My voice is authoritative and cold and Evan stops fighting.

"Please," he whispers, trembling and meek, "No..."

"You'll like it, Evan," I murmur into his ear, kissing his neck as I push him onto the couch. I pull his cock out of his shorts and begin to stroke him in earnest. It's a nice fat dick of average length and Evan starts whining as I jerk him.

"Master..." he cries. I really don't like him saying that - I imagine Raven in my mind's eye.

"Call me Mark."

He says nothing, every muscle in his body tensing up. His skin is filmy with sweat and he starts thrusting into my hand involuntarily. He's going to come. Already? I guess I should have expected that...

"Good boy... come for me, Evan." He presses his face into my chest and screams as his cock jerks and twitches in my hand, a few jets of creamy come spurting out. I let them splatter over my hand and hold him as his breathing evens out.

"Good boy, Evan..." I whisper to him, kissing the side of his head. I let him go and he pulls away, sitting up and scooting down the couch. There's come all over his shirt.

"Take your shirt off so I can wash it." He does so and hands me the garment. I wipe my hand off and stand.

"Can I have pizza now?" he asks.

"Okay." Wow. It's like the last five minutes didn't happen, "Did it feel good?"

A blush spreads over his face and he looks at the ground, then mutters quietly, "Yes, Master..."

"Call me Mark."

I leave him on the couch as I throw the shirt into the hamper down the hall. It's full. Fuck. I toss the contents of the basket into the washer and start it. Halfway back down the hall, I realize the washer needs soap.

Goddammit. My mind is really fucked up right now.

I dump soap into the machine and find my phone, calling my favorite pizza place and ordering a mushroom and cheese pizza. I'm hungry too, come to think of it. Give me some bread sticks with that. Yeah, that'll work.

Thirty minutes until it gets here. All right.

I go back to the living room and Evan is still sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV.

"You want to watch television?"

"Yes, please."

I turn the box on.

"What do you want to watch, Evan?"

"Animals."

Okay. Animal channel it is, then. He is one fucked up kid, he really is. It's like having a child, but without the screaming. Or having a dog that can talk.

-_Ω_-

Evan leans against me and yawns as the show ends. I haven't even been paying attention. Who the fuck would make a show about meerkats, anyway?

"You tired, Evan?"

"Yes."

I'm pretty tuckered out myself... yeah, let's go to bed. He'll sleep with me.

"Come on, then." He follows me to the bedroom and watches me strip. I sleep naked - always have, and always will. When I pull my briefs off, he turns away, face pink.

"You want some sleeping clothes?"

"Yes, Master."

"Call me Mark." I toss him one of my clean shirts and he slips it on. It's too big for him. It's cute though, how it hangs off his frame. He crawls into bed with me after I get in and lays there for a second. I flip the light off and roll over, facing him.

I feel him cuddle against me. I drape an arm over him - why the hell not? He snuggles closer and sighs.

"Night, Evan."

"Nighty."

-_Ω_-

It's Sunday and I'm taking Evan back. The kid really, really likes pancakes. I learned that this morning after he ate twenty of them - with plenty of syrup. No butter though. He didn't want butter.

I can't even eat that many pancakes.

I hold his hand to cross the street again and we go into the shady building. I think this is actually Raven's house. I don't know.

The elevator door beeps as it opens and the sight that greets us is... definitely a bit odd.

"I told you, Jeff!" Raven yells, lashing a belt at the figure on the ground. The Rose. He's naked, covered in welts, his arms bound behind his back.

I'm instantly hard.

"I told you to shut your goddamn fucking mouth around him, boy," Raven suddenly notices us and sets the belt down, "Wait while I deal with Mark. Don't move a muscle, I swear to Christ."

He shakes his head and comes over to us.

"Good day Mark. Sorry about that... have to keep them in line."

"I know how it goes."

"Bringing Evan back?"

"Yeah."

He looks at Evan, "How are ya?"

"Okay," the boy says. He nods.

"Go wait by your cage - I'll come back and let you in, all right?" Evan goes down the hall. When he's out of earshot, Raven glances at me. "You do anything to him?"

"I jerked him," I shrug, "Didn't hurt him though. Got him some pizza and fed him pancakes this morning."

"He loves pancakes."

"So I've learned," I look at the Rose, still kneeling on the floor, "What did your Rose do?"

Raven's face darkens, "He's been running his mouth again..." he says, a shadow of anger in his voice, "He's going to lose me one of my best customers if he keeps it up."

"Ah."

"You want to beat him?" he asks me, "I won't even charge you for it."

Hmm.

"Nah."

"All right. Some guys are into that... just thought I'd ask."

"Thanks. Well, I'll let you get to disciplining him..."

"Have a good day then. Come back anytime."

"I will."

As I get back on the elevator, I hear the Rose scream one more time. I see red blossom on his back just as the doors close.

I glance down at the returned erection, straining against my jeans. Seeing the beautiful Rose on his knees like that, hair in his face...

I'm going to have to get him some night.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	4. Distraction

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I straighten up, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

God it's fucking hot today.

"Mark!" Glenn yells, "We need you over here!" He's trying to guide the drill, but Haas is manning the thing and he's fucking helpless.

"Why is Charlie on the drill?" I ask Glenn as I come over to him. The drill starts up and drowns out all other sound. Glenn shrugs and we both grab the bars to help set the drill to the asphalt. Just as it starts grinding we back up a bit so we don't get pelted with warm tar.

I glance over to see Jesse hefting his shovel over his shoulder, having just come up out of the other hole. He's digging for the main - we can't use the digger in there because if we fuck up it'll bust the pipes.

The drill turns off and Haas opens the cab door. Just as he's swinging out, he bumps something. The drill screeches and there's a sickening sound of metal on metal - then a pop like a gunshot.

In seconds, water starts bubbling up out of the hole.

"You dumb fucking bastard!" Glenn yells. Cursing, Haas turns the drill off and backs it up. Jesse goes and gets the pump.

Son of a bitch.

**-_Ω_-**

I swear to God I'm going to kill Haas one of these days. He doesn't know his goddamn asshole from his elbows and it's really starting to piss me off.

It took us five hours to fix the pipe he busted. Five hours that would have finished the project if we didn't have to pump the hole out and patch it, only for it to bust again. So we had to dig up half the fucking road and put in new pipes.

Jesus Christ.

I gun my truck down the highway, antsy and covered in dirt and grime. I'm feeling mean, and I know exactly what I want.

I pull off an exit that doesn't go to my house and take a left at the green light.

I haven't seen Hunter in awhile, and I could use one of his boys...

**-_Ω_-**

"Long time, no see Mark," Hunter greets as I stomp into the gatehouse on his property. It's a bit of a drive, but when I'm in a mood like this, it's worth it.

"Hey Hunter," I reply, glancing down the hall. I see someone moving - probably another customer.

"Raven told me you've been skulking around his place lately."

"Yeah."

"Take his Rose out yet?"  
"Not yet. I plan on it though."

"Good choice. That boy can..." Hunter closes his eyes, chest rumbling as he sighs in fond remembrance. He stands from his comfy chair, giving the magazine he was reading to a boy sitting on the floor beside it. "Let's just say he took Raven and me at the same time," he grins wickedly.

"Damn."

"So what are you looking for today, Mr. Calaway?"

Ah. Finally.

"I want a stubborn one. One that isn't broken yet. One that will fight and claw."

The smile that eats Hunter's face is pure evil, and I know he has the perfect idea for me.

"Come with me."

He leads me to the farthest wall, where there are four doors. He unlocks the second door from the right and we go in.

The room inside is dark, with a linoleum floor and one small window. Hunter flips on the light to reveal a very bare room - a few blankets on the floor, a working toilet, and a big ring bolted to the floor in the middle. The ring has chains connected to it - most leading to nothing, but one...

Oh, he is _perfect_.

Long, tousled dark hair that curls slightly around his face. Angry dark eyes that glare at us, his body well muscled and a perfect shade of olive.

"Oh, Hunter..." I whisper. As I approach the boy he growls and scoots away.

"Will he work?" Hunter asks. I nod silently, leaning down to touch that face. He snaps his teeth at me but lets me touch him. Then he lashes out and bites my wrist.

My heavy boot connects to his chest in an instant and he's thrown backwards.

"I normally don't let anyone take him out, because he is very violent... very strong," Hunter purrs as he kneels beside the boy, "But I know you can control him. Can't he, Matthew?" he grabs the boy by the chin and kisses him forcefully. He struggles and fights, but Hunter wraps a hand around his throat and throttles him until he's still.

God, I'm hard.

"Keep him cuffed or chained... bring him back by midnight."

"All right."

Hunter produces a key and unlocks the chain from the ring, handing it to me. He goes to a steel box in the corner and pulls out a pair of shoes, a black shirt, and a pair of cuffs. He throws the clothes to the boy.

"Put these on, boy."

"Fuck you." Hunter strides across the room and cracks him across the face. He split the boy's lip open - blood trickles down his face. But he stands and puts the offered clothes on, then lets Hunter cuff his hands behind his back.

"Don't hesitate to beat the shit out of him, Mark," Hunter drawls, "He's so tight though... it's such a reward once you finally get to it." He smacks the boy on the ass, "Oh, his name is Matthew, by the way."

"How much?" I ask, pulling my wallet from my back pocket.

"Eh... one-thirty? He's too difficult for me to charge any more than that."

"Okay." I hand him the cash and he takes it.

"Anything else? Any chains, cuffs you need?"

"Nah, I got it." I pull on the chain, dragging the boy to my side.

"All right. Have fun with him."

"Oh, I will."

**-_Ω_-**

I drag him into the bedroom and he fights me every step of the way. I punch him in the stomach, which winds him long enough for me to strap him into the rack on the wall.

"I'm going to get a shower," I tell him, leaning close to his face. He snarls at me, but I press my lips to his, sucking on the cut in his lower lip. He tries to bite, thrashing, but the coppery taste in my mouth is worth the struggle.

"And after that, I'm going to fuck you through the wall," I whisper to him. His eyes flash and he spits at me. I punch him in the face and he grunts.

I take my time in the shower, using plenty of steaming hot water to soothe my aching muscles. I'm rock hard, my cock bobbing against my belly as I wash the dirt off myself. When I finally get out, I dry myself off and go back into the bedroom.

Matthew is glaring at me, still chained to the wall.

"My name is Mark," I murmur to him, running a hand down his body.

"Fuck off," he hisses. I smile, pulling a knife off the wall and running it up his arms. He shivers, but the hate never leaves his face.

In one swift movement, I cut his shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. His legs lift up as he braces all his weight in his restrained arms and he tries to kick me back.

"Nuh uh Matthew," I knee him in the cock and he screams and goes limp. I strap his thighs to the rack so he can't kick again, working the buckles easily over his muscular legs.

I go over to a small dresser and open the top drawer, digging around for a moment before I find what I want.

The collar is heavy, made of thick black rubber. I turn around, showing it to Matthew, who spits on the floor.

Little bitch.

I snap the collar around his neck, making sure the metal prongs are digging into his flesh. I tap the power button and grab the remote.

"You know what this does, Matthew?" I ask, "Come on. Resist me." I grab his cock through his shorts, squeezing.

"Don't fucking touch me-" his words end in a scream as I hit the button and 250 volts flow through his body. He jerks and twitches.

"That's a good bitch," I tell him, and I pull his shorts down. He stays still for a moment but starts fighting me again within minutes. My hand wraps around his cock and I start jerking him.

I really want to let him go and let him fight me.

Oh... why not? I set the setting on the remote to voice command - it will now shock him when there's a sound above a certain decibel level.

I start unbuckling him from the wall and he eyes me warily - he's obviously confused. Once he's free, I grab him roughly and toss him on the bed. He's fighting as I land on him, punching and kicking and growling as I force my lips to his.

He bites me, but I ignore it, rubbing my nude body against his. I grab his cock and pump it, then punch him in the face again when he tries to rake his nails over my arms.

I force my weight on him, then grab a handful of his hair and get up off him. I flip him easily and then he really starts panicking. I squash him to the mattress, spreading his thighs with my knees and settling at his asshole. My cock is so hard, my fucking God.

I spit on my dick, rubbing it against his hole. I have him thoroughly pinned and he can't move.

"Get ready," I growl, and then I thrust into him. There's a lot of resistance - he's clenching himself shut - but I break through and oh God... Hunter wasn't lying... so fucking tight, so hot...

He groans as I fuck him hard, grabbing his hips and lifting him up so I can find his sweet spot. He's going to come too, I'll be damned.

"You like this, little bitch?" I whisper.

"I... hate you..." he replies, voice torn with agony.

I bark a harsh word and his collar jolts him again. The sweet pain wraps around my cock as I drive into him and he screams, causing himself to be shocked again.

Oh, sweet boy...

He actually gives up, sort of, as I rut into him brutally. He's bleeding everywhere and it has slicked him considerably. The smell of blood, sex and sweat hovers around us and I close my eyes as I fall into the rhythm.

He's still for me and I love the sound of our sweaty flesh slapping together with each thrust. I'm murmuring, unable to understand what I'm saying...

I fuck him for at least half an hour, smacking him every time he acts up. Finally it's too much, I've had enough, and I feel my balls tighten up. I reach down to find his impressively hard cock and start jerking him in earnest as my thrusts become more forceful and erratic.

He cries out beneath me as my palm slides up and down his hot shaft, and the sound he makes when he comes is just beautiful. You can tell he resisted as much as he could...

A wave envelopes me and one last thrust and... and oh God, Evan, beautiful Evan... so tight around me as I empty my seed into your body... I collapse, panting and groaning. I hear Matthew sobbing and I wrap an arm around him as I hold him. He feels kind of like -

Wait a fucking minute.

I was imagining Evan at the end.

What... the fuck.

What the fuck.

Oh fuck it.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	5. Peanut Butter Sandwiches

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

Glenn sets his beer down and sighs.

"You know Charlie has to pay for half the damage that he did yesterday?"

My eyes widen, "Seriously? Jesus Christ, even the labor?"

"I don't know, but they're docking it out of his check."

"That's harsh, but he is a fucking idiot. It's not like this is the first time he's fucked up on a major scale."

"Yeah," he picks at his remaining fries. We come to this pub maybe three times a week or so, after work. We're still dirty and gross, but everyone here is likewise, so it's all right. This is a construction worker's haven.

"Do you know how much it cost him?"

"Eh... without labor? I'm guessing about a grand. With labor?" he shudders, "I don't even want to know. They'll be docking it in fifty dollar increments."

"Goddamn..."

Glenn shifts closer to me, looking at the table. When he speaks, his voice is lowered.

"I saw your truck at Hunter's place the other day."

Woah. What? How does he know...?

"Okay?" I ask. Play it cool.

"I didn't know you were... into that sort of thing," Glenn shrugs, "I mean, I..."

"How do you know I don't deal?" I ask. He pauses. He obviously didn't consider that.

"If you do... then what the hell are you doing in construction?"

Touché, Glenn. Touché indeed.

**-_Ω_-**

I lean my head against the cool tile, thoughts running through my head about last night. The way Matthew thrashed beneath me, the way he finally gave in... I took him back half an hour after I finished. He was quiet and sullen the whole way, bruised and bloodied and absolutely breath-taking. I almost fucked him against the truck before I took him to the gatehouse.

Goddamn. I do love rough sex once in awhile.

The water steams as it pours down my body. I fucking love hot water. I don't even mind the electricity bill from the water heater - it's worth it by a long shot. The water takes away the aches and pains from the day job better than anything can.

Except maybe a good blow job, but hey, I take what I can get.

I towel myself off when I'm finally done, brushing my long hair and pulling it back. I secure it with an elastic and go sink onto my bed.

Ah, sweet sweet comfort.

Again my mind turns to sex. Goddamn I'm randy lately. I think about Matthew for a little bit... his muscled back, his screams...

Yeah, I'm hard. I wrap my hand around myself, squeezing the shaft to full hardness. Like steel wrapped in velvet... I let my eyes close as I pleasure myself, stroking with a tight grip and yanking hard on the way up. Just the way I like it.

So tight, so wet... little mewling sounds as I pleasure him, my mouth firmly suctioned around his fat cock... his body arching up, trembling and he cries out as he comes, his seed flooding my mouth...

My orgasm rushes at me before I can think about what I'm doing. I growl as my cock flinches in my hand and I come with a shudder. Warm come splatters against my chest and I sigh contentedly.

Jesus titties. I was thinking about Evan again. Thinking about sucking his cock.

Goddamn it.

Why am I so fucking preoccupied with him? He's just a kid, almost like a child. I should feel gross for even wanting to have sex with him... it's like pedophilia.

But he is an adult... he used to be fully capable, until... whatever those guys did to him.

What could they have done that was so horrible? Especially if he was Gangrel's favorite... he would have been used to even the worst horrors. Right?

**-_Ω_-**

Raven has one of his boys naked, posing as he looks him over. If I recall, his name is Brian. He's strutting proudly for his owner.

"I can't believe how much he likes you," Raven says, stroking Brian's defined chest and arms. He sees me as I rattle the elevator door back the rest of the way, "Ah, hello again Mark. What can I do for you today?"

"Evan..." I reply, somewhat shyly. I feel... weird. Like I shouldn't want Evan so badly.

"Again? You don't even have sex with him, Mark."

"Well, sort of. Not really," I shrug. Brian winks at me and shakes his ass.

"How are ya, stud?" I smile back at him.

"Not what I'm looking for today, boy," I reply politely.

"Aw, damn... oh well."

"Jeffrey!" Raven hollers, "Get Evan out for me!"

"Okay!"

Raven turns Brian around and strokes a finger down his back.

"Do you want it, boy?" Brian shudders.

"Yes, Master..." he whispers, pushing against Raven's finger.

Jeffrey comes out from the back, Evan behind him. He glances at Raven and a grin spreads over his face.

"Oh, can I join?" he asks excitedly.

Evan looks up and sees me. I gesture to him and he comes to me. I set a hand on his shoulder. I feel my cock stiffen as Jeff leans in and kisses Brian passionately. Raven watches, appreciative of his two willing boys.

"Would you like to watch?" he offers, "They are quite stunning together."

Brian's fingers thread through Jeffrey's hair as the Rose pushes him against the wall. His hands skim down the smaller man's chest, playing with his taut nipples as he licks and sucks at Brian's full mouth.

Oh... ho diddly.

Jeff sinks gracefully to his knees and licks at Brian's half-hard erection. Just as the Rose starts to get really into it, I hear a pitiful mewl beside me. I look over - Evan. He pushes himself into my side, hiding his face when he whimpers again.

"Evan?" I ask, "You okay?"

He says nothing. Raven looks over from the spectacle.

"Ah. He gets... antsy when he sees sexual things," he offers.

Oh. Well now...

"You want anything, Raven?"

"Nah, just take him. Feed him - that's more than enough. Kid eats more than all the others combined anyway."

"Okay. Evan, let's go."

**-_Ω_-**

"I'm hungry," Evan speaks up as we get in the truck.

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Peanut butter sandwich."

"All right. I'll make you one when we get home."

"And milk?"

"Sure, honey." ... did I just call him 'honey'? Eh whatever. I like the boy - so what?

True to my word, I make him a peanut butter sandwich once we're home. And then another. And then two more. He eats them all eagerly, washing them down with nearly a half-gallon of milk before he's full.

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Raven feed you?"

"Master feeds me, but you feed me better," he says and gets up. He takes his plate and cup to the sink and starts running the water. I watch, intrigued, as I suddenly realize he's going to wash his dishes. That's pretty cool.

He sets a dish towel on the counter and lays his clean dishes on it when he's done.

"Why did you do the dishes?"

"Master told me to clean up everything I use here," he offers as he comes over to where I'm standing.

"Let's go watch a movie, okay?"

"Okay."

I pick _The Goonies_ from the DVD shelf and pop it into the player. Evan grins as the movie starts up.

"I've seen this before!" he says happily.

"Did Raven show it to you?"

His brow furrows a little.

"No... I don't... I don't remember," he says, but doesn't seem to worry too much about it.

He must have watched it before the... incident. Weird.

We watch the movie without a problem, and when it's over, Evan yawns and stretches out. He's sleepy. I should take him back to Raven's so I don't have to do it before work tomorrow, but... I kind of want him to sleep with me.

I stand up.

"You tired, buddy?"

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah..." he replies, yawning through the word, "Sleep?"

"Okay."

"Okays."

He follows me to the bedroom and I toss him his pajamas. He blushes when he undresses and I actually turn around so that he can change in peace. I strip, as I always do, and get in bed. I switch the light off and can't stop the smile that spreads over my face when Evan crawls in beside me. He cuddles up next to me.

"Master?"

"Call me Mark. What?"  
"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" I chuckle.

"We'll see."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	6. Pancake Breakfast

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I watch Evan devour his eighteenth pancake as I eat my own. He's got three left and I don't doubt he's going to eat all of them. He shakes the syrup bottle, a disappointed look spreading over his face as it fails to yield anymore syrup.

"You used it all, Ev," I tell him.

"Oh," he sets it down and tucks back into his plate. I can't help but smile - he has syrup all over his cheeks and nose. He's quite the messy eater.

Twenty-one pancakes, gone. He gets up and washes his plate and fork.

"Let's go," I tell him and he follows me out the door.

"Are you always so hungry?" I ask as I gun down the highway. I need to drop him off before work.

"Yeah," he replies, "I don't... I don't like being hungry."

"Well, no one does."

He shrugs, and looks out the window. His body tenses up - he doesn't want to talk about this. Well, okay. We ride in silence.

When the elevator door swings back, I hear Raven yelling. The Rose comes skipping out from a hallway I haven't been down and glances at us.

"Master! Evan's back!"

"Put him back then! Where's my fucking phone? It's ringing!"

Rose shrugs at me helplessly and extends a hand to Evan. He goes to him and waves at me shyly. I smile at him.

"Sorry about the rush, Mister Mark," Jeff says quickly, "Master is in... quite a way this morning."

Something crashes from the back of the building.

"It's okay. I'll be back later tonight."

"Of course, Mister Mark."

**-_Ω_-**

"I don't want Haas to touch any mechanical thing _ever again_, do you hear me!" the boss hollers. Glenn sighs.

"Vince, you're the one who put him on the drill. I even told you he's useless."

"Don't give me that goddamn back-talk. Haas, the most advanced thing you get to use is a goddamn shovel. Get back to work."

I roll my eyes as Vince slams the door back into the trailer.

"He's got his panties in a bunch today," I remark as we load into a truck to get to our project today.

"Maybe he could use a visit to Hunter's," Glenn winks.

"Shut up."

"What? There's nothing wrong with it."

"Who's Hunter?" Haas asks.

"Shut up Charlie. Seriously though, Mark... I've visited him myself."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's got a little ball of fire I particularly like... don't know his name, Hunter calls him Punk."

Oh, I remember him.

"Shoulder black hair?" I ask, "Lip ring?" Glenn grins.

"That's the one."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"  
"Shut the fuck UP, Charlie, or I will murder you," Glenn barks and turns to glare at our coworker. Haas crosses his arms.

"Well, fuck you too, then."

"Jesse, will you do the honors?" I see the blond grin in the rear view and then I hear a quick snap, a click of metal, and a yelp as he pushes Haas out of the truck.

We all laugh as the dumbass rolls down a grassy hill, cursing the whole time as Glenn pulls the truck to a stop. We don't stop laughing until we get to the site, and even then, we're still chuckling.

**-_Ω_-**

Raven's place is empty when the elevator rattles to a stop. I stop, listening for Raven. If he wasn't here, the door would have been locked...

"Master!" I hear a pitiful cry from the back and the crack of leather on flesh. "Please!"

The Rose?

"Raven?" I call.

"Be right out!"

He comes out after a moment, dragging someone on a leash behind him. Someone half-naked and bloody, crawling on the ground behind him -

Yeah, it's Jeff.

I raise an eyebrow, "What did he do now?"

"Fucker ran his trap and lost one of my best goddamn customers," Raven snarls, kicking Jeff in the side. The boy whimpers and cowers at his master's side.

"Anyway," Raven straightens up and looks at me, "What can I do for you?"

I look at the Rose, curled on the floor, body trembling. I feel my dick twitch.

"Can I... watch you beat him?" I ask tentatively. Raven grins.

"Of course... here, follow me," he leads me down the hallway of cages and into the back. The door is covered by a curtain, which he brushes back.

This place never ends, I swear. There's a small room behind the door - half of it is lined with dressers and wardrobes, all bursting with clothing. The other half has racks, chains, cuffs...

This is where Raven does his disciplining, obviously.

"Stand up," he growls, and the Rose rises to his feet slowly, "Present yourself." Jeff turns so that his back is to Raven. Kneeling, Raven picks up a belt and palms it fondly in his hands.

"Beg."

"Master..." Jeffrey whimpers. Smiling, Raven snaps the leather across that bloodied back. The Rose cries out and tenses up. "Please!" Another crack, another cry.

God, I am so fucking hard.

"You will think before you speak, Jeffrey!" Crack. "You know exactly what you are and are not allowed to say!" Crack. "I should send you out with Dave! Or maybe you need a lesson from Gangrel?" Crack.

Jeffrey shakes his head, "No Master, please... not Gangrel." His whole body is trembling, threatening to give out from the pain.

Raven spits on the boy and cracks him across the ass. He glances at me and grins wickedly, "Like what you see, Mister Calaway?"

I then realize that I rubbing my cock through my jeans. Oh shit. I nod, speechless. Raven turns back to the issue at hand.

"I would fuck you, but you'll like it too much. You're such a good little whore, Jeffrey..." he kneels beside his slave, rubbing his hands over the sweaty skin and kissing at the tears on the Rose's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Master," he whimpers, "I just... I talk too much." Raven shakes his head.

"Give Master a kiss."

Jeff complies, pressing his lips to his owner's. Raven sighs and helps Jeff stand up. He takes the collar off the boy's neck and hangs it on a hook on the wall.

"Go get a shower - I'll be back in a bit to bandage you up. Okay?"

"Yes, Master."

God. Jesus goddamn Christ. So hard.

Raven watches his boy go back through another door and turns to me. He wipes his bloody hands on his shorts.

"Let me guess, you want Evan?" I blush slightly.

"Yeah..."

"You really like him," he remarks as he hangs the belt up, "Nothing wrong with that..." he sighs, "He still eating like a horse?"  
"Yeah."

"He'll do that. It's... part of what happened to him."

He frowns, and I say nothing.

"They starved him for several weeks. Gave him a little bit of water. He'd beg to suck them off, because the semen..." his faces clouds and he goes quiet, "It was better than nothing. That's why he eats so much. He hates being hungry. He gets very upset... It was horrible."

"How do you know?" I ask. Raven twitches and he doesn't answer me. He leads me, silently, to Evan's cage.

"Mark's taking you again tonight, Evan," he tells the boy. Evan crawls out from under his cot, grinning.

"Ok!" he shoves his feet into his shoes and comes to the door as Raven opens it.

"Be good for Mark, all right?"

"Yes Master," Evan nods and reaches for my hand. I let him take it.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... keep him for a few days? I'll pay."

"Sure. Fifty bucks."

I hand him the cash, "You want him back at a specific time?"

"Eh... I'd like to see him again before Saturday."

"No problem. Thanks, Raven."

"Have fun."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	7. Ah, the Problem of Morals

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

Evan watches me chop vegetables from his seat on the stool. He's measured out all the spices that I'll need and put them in the pot, but I don't trust him with the chopper or a knife.

"What are we making again?" he asks.

"Mexican-style veggie soup," I remind him gently. He frowns.

"I don't like vegetables."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Trust me Ev, you like them. They're very good for you."

"Can't we just eat pancakes?"

"Boy, you're going to turn into a pancake. Although," I smile at him, brushing the chopped jalapeño into the bubbling pot, "I found a recipe to make peanut-butter pancakes..."

His eyes light up and he makes an appreciative sound, "Really?"

"Yep. If you're good... and eat all of your soup later... I'll make them for you tomorrow."

"Ok!"

**-_Ω_-**

He glares at the steaming bowl I set out for him, along with some wheat toast and a glass of milk.

"Just try it, Ev," I encourage him, "You'll like it. Besides... you want peanut butter pancakes, don't you?" he nods and sinks his spoon into the bowl, raising it to his mouth.

"Blow on it, baby," I tell him before he burns himself. He pauses, purses his lips, and blows gently before putting it in his mouth.

He chews once. Twice. And then casts his eyes down and swallows. He likes it... and doesn't want to admit it.

I take a bite of my own bowl.

"You like?"

"... I guess it's okay..." he mumbles. Then he downs the whole bowl before I've finished half of mine. By the third bowl, 'it's okay' my ass... he really likes it.

"I told you it would taste good."

He sticks his tongue out, "Well... I just really want pancakes. Especially peanut butter ones."

"Right." He smiles at me and I feel so... odd inside. Happy, I guess. It's weird. Whatever.

**-_Ω_-**

I glance at him at we finish up the dishes. He's got water all over him from splashing - he's a very inefficient rinser. Adorable though, with his shirt sticking to him, and the grin on that cherubic face...

I push him against the counter and wrap my arms around him. He makes a surprised noise and looks up at me, a little confused.

"Master?" he whispers. I lean down.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that," I whisper, my breath ghosting over his lips. I have his body pressed fully to mine, and I smile when I feel his dick stiffen a bit. It presses against my leg as I lean closer and touch my lips to his. His eyes slide close and he kisses me back, whimpering when my tongue slides into his mouth. I kiss him deeply, tasting the spicy vegetables and toast from dinner.

His hands... are touching my sides. Holding on to me, stroking lightly. Wow.

I lift him up and hold him to my chest so that I can carry him out to the living room. The kiss breaks as I move away from the counter and he looks up at me with liquid eyes. Setting him on the couch, I reach down and gently grab his fully hardened erection.

He squeaks and I look at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask him. His eyes lock with mine. He looks nervous, maybe a little afraid, but also excited and aroused.

"No," is his whispered reply.

My fingers fumble with elastic hem of his gym shorts, pulling them down his thighs. His cock springs free, red and ready, and it's amazingly warm when I wrap my hand around it. I pump him a few times as I go to my knees.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, Ev..." I tell him, and then slide the head between my lips. The cry that escapes his mouth is strangled and pleasured and his whole body tenses up. I lap at the soft flesh, suckling a little bit as my hand goes lower to caress his sack.

I feel a small hand in my hair, pulling, but I like the pain. I also like how much he is enjoying this...

I suck harder, bobbing my head now, licking all up and down the shaft every few strokes. He's whimpering and writhing so bad I have to pin his hips underneath my hands as I blow him. Cocking my head back, I take him fully into my throat, swallowing around the fat shaft.

He cries out, his hands in my hair fisting, and his body goes still. He begins to tremble.

Oh, come for me Evan...

His cock twitches fiercely in my mouth and then thick spurts coat my tongue and throat. I swallow graciously, accepting every drop as it flows from him. He moans like he's ashamed of the sound, and when he's done I pull away.

I need him. Now.

"Turn around - lean against the arm of the couch," I growl huskily. He looks at me with wide, tired eyes but complies, propping his perfect ass in the air for me.

I get up on the couch with him, on my knees, and I grab the spheres of his ass. I part them to reveal the sweet pucker nested between them and I lean forward.

He gasps as my tongue touches him there and his hips wriggle a bit.

"Master!"

I suck at the sensitive flesh, eating him throughly so that he'll be plenty wet. My tongue brushes against the tight entrance and I poke at it. The sound that Evan makes when I penetrate the muscle is like the sound of angels.

That's enough.

I raise him, pulling away from him, freeing my angry cock from my jeans. I spit on my palm, rubbing it over the head to lube myself.

Pressing my chest to his back, I line myself up and start to push.

He gasps. Heaven is only one thrust away...

I... I can't do it.

My dick wilts and I feel like an idiot. I can't fuck him. He's too... innocent. I like making him feel good, I love the sounds he makes, but I can't... I can't bring myself to fuck him.

"Master?" he asks.

I get up, putting myself away and zipping my jeans. I need a shower. Or something. Or alcohol.

Yeah. Jack would make this better.

"Did I... did I do something wrong?" Evan asks, turning around and pulling his shorts up. He thinks he did something wrong?

"Oh, no baby," I assure him, "You did perfect. I just... don't think you're ready for that yet." Yeah, that'll work.

"Oh... Okay." He looks like he doesn't believe me. Too bad.

I press my palm to my forehead. Why can't I just fuck him? He's just a piece of meat, just a fucking slave that Raven took off the streets because he felt bad for him.

That's the thing though, he's _not_ just a piece of meat. He's _not_ just a slave. He's... Evan. Beautiful, angelic, innocent Evan.

Jesus fucking Christ, I'm getting soft.

But... how could I not, when faced with such a cherub?

Ah shit.

My cock jerks and I can almost hear my libido growling at me.

_We need to fuck something, man. And if Mr. Brain up there can't summon the balls to fuck the kid, go find something else. I need to be in something __**now.**_

Well... I guess I'm going back to Raven's tonight, because I definitely know what I want to stick my dick in.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	8. The Rose Talks

**Title:** Pretty  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.  
**Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

Evan tags along silently as I drive to Raven's. I need to fuck something. I'm still hard, rock hard actually, so hard it hurts. I'm going to have a bitching case of blue balls soon if I don't get relief.

Why can't I just fuck Evan? What is my goddamn problem?

I wheel the truck into a parking spot and storm across the road. Evan grabs my hand and I almost drag him along.

I'm so angry at myself.

The elevator door rattles back and it must be feeding time, because I see the Rose with a towering plate of sandwiches. He's dressed only in booty shorts and an apron wrapped around his gorgeous form.

Yeah, that's what I want.

The Rose looks at me and Evan and smiles, "Good evening Mr. Mark," he says, bowing his head. That's a change. I guess Raven has been beating more stringent manners into him.

"Where's your Master?"

"In the kitchen," he replies, handing some sandwiches to Shannon through the bars, "Want me to get him?"

I look at him, muscles thoroughly defined against his skin, beautiful blue hair with purple and red streaks, those amazing green eyes...

I'm moving before I know it, taking the plate from the Rose and setting it on the floor as I push him against the bars of Shannon's cage. He gasps against my hands and his lips taste like butterscotch when I plunder his mouth.

Instantly, he's responding. Kissing me back, his hands twirling up my back. He murmurs against my lips and I grind my hard cock against him. I need him...

"You want something, Mark?" Raven's voice is humorous, and I break away to look at him. He has an arm wrapped around Evan's shoulders, stroking the boy's arms. Evan looks... awkward in the embrace? He looks comfortable with Raven, but... there's something wrong.

"I need your Rose," I growl, my voice husky with lust, "How much?"

"How long? And what are you going to do?" Raven lifts Evan's shirt, inspecting him.

"Just a few hours. I'm going to fuck him through the wall." The owner grins.

"Isn't Evan enough?" he asks.

"I can't..." I reply, voice quiet. I suddenly feel ashamed.

"Ah... it's all right. If you're only taking him for a few hours..."

"I'll have him back in two."

"Okay. Hundred?"

"Deal."

The Rose pouts, "I'm worth more than that!"

"Shut your mouth boy. You're worth what I say you are," Raven snaps back. He strides towards his prize boy and grabs him by the hair, "You do everything that Mark tells you to, all right?" Jeff grins.

"You know I always do, Master..."

"Go put some clothes on. Take that stupid apron off. Shannon?" The blond looks up.

"Mmff?" he asks through a mouthful of ham sandwich.

"Will you feed the others for me while I take care of business?" The beauty nods and Raven unlocks his cage.

I pull my wallet out of my pocket and count out some twenties. Raven comes back to me and takes them from my hand.

"Use him as hard as you'd like... but not too many marks. Don't make him bleed," he tells me. I nod.

"No problem."

Rose comes bounding out from the back, still in the booty shorts, but now he also has a pair of sneakers and a tight shirt.

I glance him over. I can't wait to fuck the life out of him...

"Let's go."

**-_Ω_-**

The Rose moans when I thrust him harshly against the wall. I told Evan to go watch TV, which he may or may not be doing. I don't care. I grab Jeff's wrists as I force my tongue into his mouth, biting his lips and strapping his arms to the buckles on the wall. He groans against me, wiggling against the wall and lifting his legs to wrap around my waist.

Pulling away from his lips, I nudge his head to the side, licking and biting at his neck, collarbone, shoulders. He makes these soft little sounds that are absolutely delicious. I yank at the booty shorts hugging his ass and he puts his legs down so that I can remove them.

His cock is long and slender, arching slightly to the left as it throbs. I rub it roughly and pull my dick out. Fuck foreplay.

"Ooooh," he coos when he sees my arousal, "All that for me?"

"Yeah," I growl, "I hope you don't need lube, cause you ain't gettin' any." I spit on my palm and slick the head with it, then grab his legs and push up against him.

He looks at me with begging, slutty eyes, "Fuck me," he whispers, "Please."

I thrust hard, breaking through the physical resistance of his body and sheathing myself in his desperate heat. He groans long and loud against my chest and I start fucking him brutally.

"You like it, bitch?" I growl.

"Oh yes!"

The sound of our flesh slapping together with each of my thrusts only serves to turn me on more. He's making this weird keening sound, like a cat in heat. God, he's so fucking tight. How can he be so tight when he's Raven's most used boy? Whatever... it feels so great...

God... Evan... his muscular little body, that soft voice crying in pleasure as I slide in and out of his wonderful body... are you gonna come for me, Ev? Come on... I want to hear it. I want to hear you come, Evy. So fucking tight, so fucking hot, I want to give you everything.

I roar as my orgasm floods my senses and I hear the Rose scream as my seed fills him. As I float on the winds of release, I'm still hard. So I do the most logical thing - I keep fucking him. As my legs start to tire, I let the Rose down and lay on the bed.

"Ride me," I command him, and he does. He somehow dances on my cock like it's a stripper pole, teasing and flirting before getting down to business. He rides me like a freight train and I fucking love every minute of it... imagining Evan in the back of my mind.

I come twice more before my body is - finally - done. The Rose eases up off me, his body covered in sweat, and he kisses me softly before going to find his clothes.

"I need to go back soon," he says, pulling those shorts up around his perfect ass.

"Kay. Give me a sec," I reply. God, I've never felt so satisfied sexually. No wonder Jeff makes so much money for Raven...

I still feel kind of unfulfilled inside, but I dismiss it as I dress myself and go to take Jeff back. Evan is sleeping on the couch. Hopefully he won't wake up until I get back. The Rose looks fondly at the boy sleeping. He kisses him gently on the cheek and follows me out to the truck.

"Raven tell you why Evan eats so much?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah... why?" Jeff looks down and his voice lowers. I get the feeling he'll get in trouble for what he's about to tell me.

"You know how Raven knows about what happened to Evan?"

"... How?"

"He was one of the men who tortured Evan," he whispers, "I'm not supposed to tell you, but..."

My blood boils.

"How do you know?"

"I... I watched them. I was chained up though."

He... hurt Evan. He tortured Evan.

"Then why does he keep him?"

"He likes Evan a lot... he's been very angry since you started taking him out. That's... that's why he beats me so much lately. I think he likes Evan more than me."

Well goddamn. I don't know what to think...

"Why did he do it?"

Rose shrugs, "I guess... I think he was paid? Not much though... I think he did it because he likes... he likes to hurt things. Sometimes he gets in a mood where he's worse than Gangrel," he shudders, "And I'd know... I used to be one of Grel's boys, too. A long time ago, but still."

I don't even know what to think.

"Please... don't tell Raven I told you this," he begs me suddenly, "He'd kill me."

"I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

"No, Jeff... thank you for telling me."

**-_Ω_-**

"So you liked my Rose?"

"Of course... goddamn, he rides a cock like nobody's business."

Raven grins. I want to punch him in the face.

"Yes, yes he does... come here," he instructs, and Jeff goes to him. Raven inspects him and nods in approval. "So when are you bringing Evan back?"

"I told you in a few days." His face clouds.

"All right."

When I leave his place, I turn the wrong way. I'm not going home just yet.

I need to talk to Gangrel.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	9. More Information

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

Gangrel's place is called Cruor (or just "C" for people who don't feel like pronouncing it). It's in a seedy area of town, kind of a cross between a shanty-town and the projects. Gangrel has gone downhill - he used to have a place over on south side. Nice, clean, even a bit upscale.

But all good things come to an end.

He's got a small house, dark and dank on the outside, with a secret entrance to the left. That's the door that one is to use for 'business'.

I park my truck and lock it before walking up the dirty sidewalk. I nudge back the thick coating of kudzu and knock twice, pause, and kick the door.

Nothing happens for at least two minutes. Goddamnit, don't tell me he's not home. I can't knock again - that's very bad etiquette - but at the same time..

The door opens just as I turn to leave and the built man looks out at me from the dark.

"Can I help you?" he asks. He doesn't remember me.

"Gangrel," I say, "My name is Mark. I need to ask you something."

His eyes narrow.

"Do I owe you something?"

"No. It's... about a slave you used to have. His name is Evan." His eyes widen and he draws in a breath, then backs away from the door.

"Come in, Mark," he ushers me in the door. The inside is surprisingly clean, with a Gothic look to it. A lot of wrought iron and old furniture that is upholstered mostly in velvet. It fits him. He gestures to the red couch, "Sit, please."

I do as he asks, and he sits himself in a chair a few feet away.

"I've used your services before," I tell him, "A very long time ago, when you were in the south side."

"Oh," he looks ashamed, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's okay. I only visited twice or so."

He nods, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Hunter is very knowledgeable about other dealers."

"Yes, that he is. So..." he clears his throat, "What questions did you have about dear Evan?" He seems very shifty. I guess that'll happen when you fall from grace and have your best moneymaker ripped from your grasp.

"Raven has him now. You knew that, yes?" His brow furrows.

"Raven has him? But... nothing. Continue, please."

"I want to know what made Evan... special. The way he is now," my voice lowers as if I'm speaking about someone who has died. I guess I sort of am.

Gangrel sighs and his eyes look sad.

"That... was a terrible event," he mutters, "I suppose you've heard of the up-and-comer?"

"No, I haven't."

"He was a former slave, but managed to buy himself out. Now he's getting together his own little business that he calls Legacy."

Oh yeah. I've heard of him.

"You mean Randy. Go on."

"Yes, well... I was falling on some hard times and I couldn't bring myself to ask for a loan from Hunter... or even Raven. It was just a bad situation. I knew that Randy was doing quite well for being so fresh on the scene, and I asked to borrow some money."

"How much?"

"That... does not matter. It was a significant amount, I assure you. I told him I would return the money within two months. As you probably know, things only got worse for me. Evan was a great boy, he really was, but... things just weren't working out. I finally found a new customer who took quite a liking to Evan, but it was... too late," he sighs, "Randy broke into my place and took Evan. I know that he enlisted the services of Raven to... to break him. You see, Raven has the most sadistic side to him. He can be a downright sociopath. He doesn't let many see it, but it is there. Randy knew... Randy knew that, if anyone could break a person, it was Raven."

"Sire?" calls a voice from deeper in the house.

"Come, Christian," Gangrel replies as another man comes into the room. He's lovely, with long silky blond hair, dressed nicely in a white shirt and black slacks. He's barefoot. He bows deeply to his master and stays at the door, waiting. "You may come to me," Gangrel says and he walks slowly, humbly, to him. He kneels at Gangrel's feet.

"What do you need, child?"

"Adam is being cruel, master."

"He will do that. Stay here with me then," Gangrel pets his boy and the little one sighs softly, leaning against the sitting man's knee. Cute.

Gangrel sees me looking at the boy, "This is Christian. I only have two boys left."

"Ah."

"So where were we? Oh, yes," his voice drops again, "I don't quite know what all they... did to my poor Evan. All I know is that, when he returned to my doorstep, he was like a child. He had awful wounds on his wrists and ankles from being restrained and he was very, very hungry. He cried for weeks and would scream in his sleep, often begging Raven to stop."

Gangrel rubs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It was terrible. He would eat until he vomited. They starved him, I know that... he was but a waif when I got him back. I just... I'm sorry, you must understand... he was a partner to me. He was more than just a simple slave... as all my boys become.

"I had to let him go. At the time, I could barely afford to support myself, let alone a boy who could not bring money home. I left him on the streets one night - I told him I would be right back. I feel horrible about it, but... it had to be done."

"I understand," I say slowly, my mind running a thousand miles a minute, "You're doing much better though, I see," I gesture to the nice clothes on his boy, the fine furniture. Gangrel nods.

"Yes... I try to make this place as nice as I can. I know it's quite a dangerous neighborhood, but..." he shakes his head, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I stand, "No, thank you. I really appreciate your help, Gangrel."

"Why caused you to inquire about this, if I may ask?"

"I... I've taken a liking to Evan, and Raven's Rose has been telling me some strange things."

"Oh, Jeffrey. He was a beautiful boy... still is, of course," the man rises as I start to inch towards the door. I need to get home - Evan has been alone long enough. "Well, I will see you again, I suppose. Thank you."

"Thank you."

**-_Ω_-**

When I get home, Evan is no longer on the couch. He's not in the bathroom either, nor the kitchen. I go to my room to find him curled up on my bed, in his pajamas, snoring softly.

I smile fondly and strip, getting into bed with him. He snuggles closer to me, still asleep, and sighs in my ear.

"Goodnight, Ev," I whisper, and fall into a fitful sleep.

**-_Ω_-**

I wake up because... I don't know. Why am I awake?

"Master." Evan?

"What, honey?"

"Why won't you do it to me, too?" he asks. I open my eyes and he's hovering over me.

"Do what?" I ask groggily.

"The thing... you did with Rosie. Why won't you do it to me? You tried..."

"Evan... Evan, it's like four in the morning..."

"Why? Am I... am I not good enough? Or is it because Rosie is prettier?"

"No, Ev... it's not any of that... go back to sleep."

"Tell me."

"Evan... I don't know. Okay? It's not because you aren't good enough, and it's definitely not because Jeff is prettier," I sigh and wrap an arm around him, holding him close to me, "Evan, you're much prettier than the Rose. I just... go back to sleep."

"Tell me."

"I don't know, Evan. Seriously, I don't." He sighs and lays back down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know, though?"

"Because I want you to do that to me, too." Is he serious?

"Why?"

"Cause you would make it feel good. I can tell."

"Go back to sleep, Ev."

"Okay..." He's quiet for maybe a minute, "It hurt watching you and Rosie."

"You watched us?"

"Yes..." his voice sounds ashamed, "I... I wanted to join you, but I didn't want to make you mad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay - I'm not mad. Why did it hurt?"

"It hurt down there. I like the things you do to me. You're nice and it feels good. Not like... when..." he's silent.

"Not like when what?"

"When... I can't tell you." I roll over and look at him in the dark.

"Tell me what, Evan?"

"It hurts when other Master does it." What the fuck? Is he talking about Raven?

"Do you mean Raven?"

He nods, closing his eyes and turning away from me.

"Raven does those things to you?"

"Sometimes. I... I don't want to talk about this anymore, Master."

I shouldn't push him, but I have so many questions. Goddammit.

"If you tell me, I can help you."

"Sometimes he makes me do things... I don't want to. Not a lot, just sometimes."

"Like what?"

"He touches me like you touch me, but he hurts. He's mean. He says things." Oh my God. I mean, I know Evan's a slave and Raven has every right to, but... there's just something wrong about it. When you've got a special case like Evan, I mean, you can't do that shit.

"What does he say, Evan?" I put an arm around him, holding him to me, trying to make him feel safe and protected. I won't hurt him. I would never hurt him.

"He says 'Evan is perfect for Master', 'Evan belongs to Master'..." This is worse than I could have ever thought. "He's been angry ever since you started taking me out. He hurts Rosie a lot, and Brian and Shannon. For no reason."

"Does he hurt you?" Evan starts to sniffle and before I know it he's crying in my arms.

"I'm not allowed to tell! Master will hurt me again!" he sobs. Holy fucking balls. I kiss his forehead, murmuring to him.

He's not going back to Raven's. I'll buy him, I'll steal him, I don't fucking care. There's no way I can let him go back to... to that fucking psychopath. I need to talk to Jeff.

I wait until Evan cries himself to sleep and I carefully get out of the bed. He doesn't wake. Good. I go downstairs and get the phone and call work. Of course no one picks up, so I leave a message for Vince.

I'm not going to work tomorrow - I've got much more important things to do.

**-_Ω_-**** Reviews are greatly appreciated ****-_Ω_-**


	10. At Last

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I ignore the phone ringing. Again. The answering machine picks up. Again. Vince starts screaming. What is this, the fifth time?

Fuck it, fuck him.

The Rose is sitting on my couch, eating cheese crackers with Evan and making a mess. It's okay, though. They're cute and Evan is glad to see his 'Rosie'.

I'm paying an arm and a leg to have Jeff for the rest of the day, but it's okay. This is what my emergency savings are for.

"Something tells me," Jeff says through a mouthful of cracker, "That this isn't about sex?"

"You would be correct," I reply, leaning forward. The phone starts ringing again. Fuck shit. Standing swiftly, I cross the room and rip the machine out of the wall, snapping the cord.

"You know, you could have just unplugged it," Jeff says.

"That would be too easy," I growl back, sitting again on my chair. Evan looks at me innocently.

"So... what am I here for, if not for fucking?"

"I need to ask you some questions... and I need you to be honest with me. You've told me so much already." He swallows thickly and looks at the ground.

"It's about Raven and... yeah. Isn't it?"

"Yes. Evan, honey, will you watch TV while Rosie and I talk?" Evan nods and I get up. Evan finds the remote and switches the television on, finding some reruns of that meerkat show he seems to enjoy so much.

"Come with me, Jeffrey."

He rises as well and follows me into the kitchen. We both sit at the little table in the nook.

"Tell me... tell me what - exactly - happened to Evan. From beginning to end. Everything."

The Rose looks uncomfortable and he leans against a counter, "That's-that's a lot to ask..."

"I know it is. But... I need to know. Trust me." He sighs.

"Okay. Okay. Well, how much do you know?"

"Pretend I know nothing. Tell me the entire story." He gets that awkward look again.

"There's this guy... who was a former boy... named Randy. Hunter owned him, actually, if I'm correct. Well he managed to get himself free through an agreement with Hunter or something and he... he started his own place, Legacy. He was really smart, really cunning. Back then, I belonged to Gangrel. He's very rough with his boys in training but, once you know what he expects of you, he's a real sweetheart. But the training is... horrible. It's hard to explain. He breaks you using your own mind... I really can't put words to it."

"That's okay. Go on."

"Well, Gangrel lost money on an investment in a mutual fund or something, I'm not really sure. He sold me to Legacy, and then borrowed money from them. I'd hear Randy talk about it, because Gangrel was _really_ late paying. Randy got really fucking pissed and... he went and stole Evan from Gangrel.

"Evan was Gangrel's best boy, you know that. He was so well trained, the perfect submissive. He'd take anything. He made Gangrel a lot of money, but with other things going on... Gangrel was just bleeding out.

"Anyway, Randy kept his boys chained up to a wall. He had me and two other boys at the time - Ted and Cody. Pretty boys. He brought Evan in and chained him up with us... and then he hired Raven.

"Randy wanted Evan broken. He didn't want Gangrel to make a single penny ever again. And... not many people know this, because he keeps it hidden, but Raven is a horrible, horrible person. He has the darkest side to him. He's obsessive and compulsive. When he's angry, he takes it out on us... he beats us. Sometimes he's not even angry - he just enjoys beating people," Jeff pauses, sighing and kneeling forward. He props his elbows on his knees, burying his head in his hands.

"But... but what he did to Evan... was just... horrific. He came in and he... he had this acid. He coated Evan's chains with it. That's why he has the scars. We had to listen to him scream...

"He raped him constantly. He'd use things that... weren't meant to be put there. And he... he made us..." he dissolves into tears and I let him cry.

"Randy raped him, too. And then he made... he made Ted, and Cody, and m-m-me do it, too. He made us... fuck him."

I sit there, stunned, my mouth hanging. I can't speak with rage.

"He starved him. He'd feed us and make him watch and he'd beg... he'd beg us, Raven, Randy, to suck us off because he was so hungry, he needed something in his stomach," tears are trickling constantly from those beautiful eyes.

"I snuck him some turkey once. Raven caught me and I got the living hell beaten out of me. Randy kicked me in the head so hard he snapped one of the vertebrae in my spine... I had to go to the hospital...

"But... anyway... Raven brainwashed Evan somehow and made him think that Raven was his own father. And then he fucked him, so Evan thought his dad was... raping him. It was... Evan would scream and scream...

"I mean, he beat him, too. I just..." he wipes his face and sniffles.

"What was the last straw, Jeff?" I ask gently.

"That... he brought in batteries. Like for a car. He brought in four of them and hooked them all up to each other. And... he dumped water all over Evan... and electrocuted him. Over and over, until Evan didn't scream anymore. We thought he was dead. He had passed out. When... when he woke up... he was done. I'm sorry Mark, I can't..."

I move my chair closer to him, putting one of my arms around his shaking shoulders and holding him, "It's okay, Jeff. It's okay. You don't need to go on."

"He's been so angry since you've taken Evan out!" he sobs, "Something... something isn't right, Mark. This isn't going to end well, I know. Raven... he's so obsessive..."

"Evan is not going back to Raven's again," I say sternly, "And neither are you. If I can free Brian and Shannon, that'll be good too."

"You could just... report him to the police, you know."

"No. The law wouldn't understand this. You know that."

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." He wipes his eyes and cuddles into my chest a little before pulling away.

"There's some wine in the fridge, Jeff. Go help yourself, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

"All-all right."

I run a hand through my hair. This is so fucking twisted and wrong. I... I feel so horrible. I even feel bad about what I did to Hunter's boy the other week. I mean, it's one thing when they obviously like it... like Jeffrey does... and Shannon.

But... fucking cunts, I don't even know what to think. I want to go find Raven. And Randy. I want to fucking kill both of them with my bare hands.

I sigh, getting up and walking out to the living room. Evan is happily watching some puppies play on the screen.

"Evy?"

"Yeah?" he turns to me, those big brown eyes wide open and innocent. I want to make him feel safe, protected... loved. I want him to know that he'll never be hurt, ever again.

"Come here, baby," I tell him and he does so. He gets up and walks to me, looking up into my eyes as I embrace him. I lift him up and sit him on the back of the couch. He nuzzles against my chest and I put a hand under his chin, lifting him to look at me again. I lean close to him, closing my lips over his as my eyes slide shut. He kisses back shyly, slowly, and I try to pour all my affection for him into this one action.

I slide my hands down his sides and cup his ass, holding him to me as I pull away from the couch. I carry him to the bedroom, kissing his face and neck the whole time. I set him down on the bed and cover him with my body. Raining kisses down on his shoulders, his collarbone, his chest... my hands slip up under his shirt and he helps me take it off of him. He whimpers softly when I kiss him deeply, my tongue caressing the insides of his mouth. He sucks at my tongue, wiggling under me as I use my knees to spread his legs. He wraps himself around my waist, holding tightly to me.

I move down, kissing between his pecs and then suckling a pert nipple into my mouth. He cries in pleasure as I twist the flesh in my mouth, the little bud hardening under my ministrations. I do the same to other nipple, loving the sounds spilling from his angelic mouth.

My hand eases down his body, finding his hard arousal straining against his shorts. My fingers cup around it, squeezing a few times before my fingertips travel up to the hem of his shorts and start pulling them down. He looks at me with those liquid chocolate eyes.

"It's not fair that I have no clothes on but you do..." he says to me. I smile and let him sit up. With clumsy hands he pulls my shirt up and off my torso, his fingers fumbling with the button and zip of my jeans. I move back and shimmy them off, along with the briefs underneath so that I am as nude as he.

I lay him back again, moving down his body as I cup his warm sac in one hand. I roll his balls carefully in my palm and he whimpers, twitching a little bit as my lips glide over the soft head of his shaft. I suck him slowly, deeply, taking him into my throat and swallowing around him. The whole time his hips buck and he moans, his little hands twisting in my hair.

I reach onto the side table for the bottle of lube, my mouth never leaving his member. I drizzle the oil over my fingers and rub it over his entrance before slowly, carefully sliding a finger into him. He grunts, a cute and odd sound to hear from him, as I crook the digit inside of him and rub at his prostate. I add a second finger, scissoring him and stretching him, making him ready.

He's whimpering nonstop, his whole body fidgeting.

"Please!" he gasps. I take that as my cue and remove my lips from him. I stroke his calves and thighs, lifting his legs up and propping them on my shoulders as I position myself against him. I look into his eyes.

"Are you ready, Evan?" I whisper. He nods silently and slowly, I push forward, into him.

He's so open for me and I ease right in, his snug body parting for me perfectly. I look at where we are becoming one and I groan deeply at the sight. I look up at him then. His hands are fisted in the sheets, his face blushing red, sweat beading off his forehead. He's so beautiful... so perfect. Like an angel, one that has fallen through Hell's darkest tortures.

My thrusts are fluid and easy, sliding in and out of his warm body like it's what I was made for. He whimpers at every movement, his muscles tensing and convulsing around me. His arousal bobs against his belly as I push into him, white pearls of precum leaking profusely.

It feels so perfect.

I get lost in the feeling, the moment, the sight of Evan beneath me, the sounds he and I make. His hands skim up my sides and grasp my shoulders, begging me silently to go faster. I oblige him, rocking into him harder, and he starting making this crying sound. I can't describe it. It is pure innocence in pleasure - there is nothing obscene about what we are doing. Rejoicing. We are rejoicing.

The waves are coming faster and my thrusts are more forceful. Every muscle in his body is coiling, pulling like a finger on the trigger. My flesh syncs with his and I release my seed deep into him. Finally, he comes to his climax with a begging sob -

"Mark!"

His nails dig into my back as he rides the pleasure, and I forsake his body to lay beside him, holding him as we both come down. Our sweat-soaked bodies luxuriate against each other and we pant into each other's ears like tired dogs.

"Evan..." I whisper, "Evan... you will never be hurt again. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know," he replies, and kisses my neck, "I... I love you, Mark."

Oh God. He said my name. He... he did earlier, too, didn't he? When he came - he cried out my name. Oh... oh my God...

"I love you, Evan," I whisper as I say the only thing left to say. I mean it with every ounce of my body and he sighs against me as we both drift off into a sated dreamland.

I love him. My dearest Evan... my beautiful Evan.

I love him.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	11. First Step

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I left the Rose and Evan at home, went to the bank and pulled out as much money as they would let me. They only let me pull out three grand at a time - bullshit. But whatever.

The elevator dings three times and lets me out on Raven's floor. The steel bars in front of the elevator are unlocked, as usual, and I slide them back.

"Raven?" I call.

"Just a moment!" He comes out from the back, looking slightly angry but otherwise calm, "Hello Mark," he chuckles, "Are Evan _and_ my Rose not enough for you at one time?"

"No, they're plenty... I just needed to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"How much do you want for Evan?" I look him right in the eye. He raises a brow.

"For how long?"

"To own him."

"Evan isn't for sale, Mark."

"How about Rose?"

"Twenty grand."

"I'll give you thirty grand for him and Evan."

"Evan isn't for sale."

"Thirty-five."

"Evan isn't for sale, Mr. Mark," he gets a weird glint in his eye, "And if you keep pushing, I'll make Jeff's price your cocky thirty-five." Fuck.

"Twenty grand for Jeff?"

"Yes."

"You'll give me his papers?"

"Yes."

I nod slowly.

"So what made you decide to buy them?"

"No reason. How much for Shannon and Brian?" He looks almost... alarmed?

"Are you trying to buy me out, Mark?"

"Not at all. I just like them all so much I figured buying would be cheaper, in the long run, than renting." His eyes narrow.

"Shannon is fifteen and Brian is twelve."

"So forty-seven for all three of them."

"That is correct."

"I'll bring you the money next week if everything works out, all right?"

"And are you bringing Jeff back this evening?"

"Do you want me to?"

"If you aren't going to pay, then yes."

"I'll pay. How much?"

"Two-fifty."

"Fine. Here," I give him the cash and he counts it.

"That seems to be in order. I will see Evan and Jeff tomorrow?"

"Of course."I'm lying through my teeth. Jeff isn't coming back, and neither is Evan. Fuck this man, this insane psychopath of a creature. Shit, I'm going to have to work fast. I need to bust out Brian and Shannon and I'll be _goddamned_ if I'm paying fifty fucking grand for it.

Raven suddenly stiffens, "If that is all you need, I have business to tend to. Thank you, Mark."

"Thank you, Raven." I leave. Shit. I need to think fast.

**-_Ω_-**

"Hello?"

"Hunter? This is Mark."

"Oh, why hello. How have you been?"

"Good. Hunter... what do you know about Raven?"

"What do you mean?"

"About him as a man."

"Well, he's very strong willed, very cunning. He's been getting pretty intimate with Randy and the whole Legacy bit lately. I heard they've been talking about merging together."

"Do you know about Gangrel's old slave, Evan?"

A pause.

"Yes."

"Do you know about what Raven did to him?"

I hear him spit over the phone, "Yeah... yeah, I know. Not many people do. I think it's just me, Randy, and Randy's boys... and the Rose. He was there."

"How do you know?"

"The Rose told me a few weeks ago. I like Rose - I like him a lot, and I was taking him out from Raven for awhile. But when Rose told me about what had happened with Evan... I said to fuck with it. I wasn't giving Raven another penny of my money."

Well there's the big customer that Jeff ran his mouth to.

"All right. Thanks, Hunter."

"Any reason for these questions?"

"Just research. Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

I hang up the phone and get out of the truck. I'm back home, of course. I reach under my seat and pull out a wrapped bundle, carrying it into the house.

Jeff and Evan are sleeping in the bedroom, curled up on each other like kittens. Cute. I can't help but smile and then lower the blinds on the living room windows and unwrap my mystery bundle.

It's a Glock 18C. A fucking machine handgun... bought in a town thirty miles away from a black market dealer whom I know to be trusted. I fold it back up and lock it up in one of the cabinets, along with the box of ammo.

I'm going to need to go to Raven when no one is around. Hm. Or I could just go in, guns blazing. But how to get Randy and Raven at the same time...? Oh fuck it, I'll just get Raven first.

Tonight. He goes down tonight.

I go gently shake Jeff away, pressing a finger to his lips when he tries to speak. I motion for him to follow me and he does. We go out to the living room

"Jeff," I tell him, "Do you know where Raven keeps his keys?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones for the cages."

"Yeah."

"Okay," I lower my voice, "You need to come with me. We're going to Raven's."

His brow furrows, "What for?"

"Never mind that. But I need you to distract him for me. Make him go to the back or something. Stay away from him though - I don't want to hit you." I unlock the cabinet again and pull the gun out, loading it and tucking it into an inner pocket of my coat.

His pretty eyes widen, "You're going.... you're going to..."

"Shhh. Don't worry your head over it."

"O-okay..."

"Come on."

"You're leaving Evan here?"

"Yeah. We won't all fit in the truck."

"We?" he suddenly understands, "Oh."

"Come on."

**-_Ω_-**

As we drive, I think of a really good plan.

"I've got it," I say, "We're going to pretend, okay?"

"Okay."

"You've angered me and I want to watch Raven beat you." Jeff nods.

"Okay."

"Just follow along."

"I will. Are... are you sure this'll work?"

"It'll work."

We get to Raven's place without a hitch. Darkness has fallen at this point, and I guide Jeff into the building and to the elevator.

Raven isn't anywhere to be seen when we hit his floor.

"Raven!" I call, "Your little bitch needs to learn a goddamn lesson!" I pour all my anger and rage towards Raven into my voice. He comes out of one of the side doors.

"Oh?" he looks over at the Rose, the sides of his mouth curling into a wicked grin, "What did my boy do this time?"

"He answered my phone when he was never given permission and then mouthed off at me," I snarl, shoving Jeff roughly. He hands his head. "I figured you would be the best to discipline him..."

"Oh, of course... would you like to participate?" he asks, taking Jeff and starting to walk down the hall.

"Damn fucking right I would."

He straps Jeff to a weird board so that Jeff's face is lower than his feet. He fights a bit, earning himself a slap.

"Be still," Raven growls and straddles his waist, grabbing a cloth nearby and dipping it into a bucket.

Jeff's eyes go wide.

"Please, Master - no!" his voice is cut off as Raven covers his face with the wet cloth and then starts pouring water over him, pressing the cloth tight to Jeff's face.

Jeff's body thrashes and he chokes.

What the hell is Raven doing?

"It's called water boarding," Raven suddenly answers my silent question, "It causes his body to think he's drowning."

Holy god.

I grab at my pants' pocket, "Hold on, man, I have a phone call," I tell him, and flip my phone open. Of course I don't have a call.

"Hello? Oh, yeah, what's up?" I cradle the phone to my head with my shoulder and dig in my coat for the gun. The clip is already in it and I flip the safety off.

Time to go.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy right now. Can I call you back? No? It seriously isn't a big deal," I keep saying nonsense, loud enough for Raven to hear over the pathetic sounds of Jeff's choking.

I cock the gun and hold it in my left hand so it'll be facing away from Raven. All right. Fucker's gonna die.

I walk into the room - Raven has his back to me, digging in a box. I whip into the shoulder stance, aiming the gun right at his back. He straightens up just as I pull the trigger -

My phone clatters to the floor and he turns around, sees the gun, and wheels out of the way as the first shots ring out. He runs back through the door and I follow him, gun blazing the whole time.

"Fuck!"

This room is dark and I can see nothing, stumbling over something on the floor and falling to my knees. I hear a window smash and an alarm goes off.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I can't follow him. Fuck!

I hear sirens.

Son of a bitch.

Tucking the gun in my coat, I unstrap Jeff from the board, wiping his face off.

"Come on," I urge him, "I'm sorry, come on!"

He's coughing and still wiping water from his eyes as I drag him down the hallway, past Shannon's wide eyes. Brian isn't there.

"Don't leave me here!" he begs, "Please!" Shit. I can't leave him here.

"Stand back!" I holler, and he backs away to the other end of the cage. I pull out the gun, raising it to the lock. I fire.

_Ping ping ping CLASH!_

The door shudders and opens and Shannon races out.

"Come on!" We run to the elevator. It's locked.

"What the fuck?" I stammer.

"It's because of the alarm!" Jeff says.

Fucking bitch.

"The stairs," Jeff coughs, and he leads me to another door which is also locked. "Shit."

I look around desperately. Fuck. Fuck. I hear sirens right outside.

"The side entrance, they won't see us that way," Shannon says, "Come on!"

He takes us between his and Brian's cages - there's a narrow walkway, which we edge down. There's a door, which Shannon tries. It's locked.

"Fuck this, back up," I growl, and raise the gun again. One shot and the door swings open. There's a long, dark stairway, which Shannon darts down. Jeff and I follow him. The stairway goes on for a really, really long time, going down to a flat dirt path. It's fucking pitch black, but Shannon seems to know the way. He's grabbed Jeff's hand, who has grabbed mine. The sound of sirens is gone.

"Where does this end up?" I ask.

"Two blocks away. This building used to be a stop on the Underground Railroad," Shannon replies, and soon enough, the path starts to slope up. Shannon stops and I hear metal rattling.

Then there's light - blinding light - and he pushes the trap door in the ceiling up.

We're in... a park?

"It's a local wood," Shannon answers me, "No one goes here, except drug dealers." He sets the door back down after we've all gotten out and sets some rocks and layers of sod on it.

"I'm going to go get the truck, you boys stay here. I'll beep the horn three times, okay?"

"All right. Your truck is that way," Shannon points and I head off.

Jesus shit. I missed him. I fucking missed him.

I try to walk slowly, like I have no worries. I come up Raven's street - there are police everywhere. I try to look confused and get in my truck, start it up, and drive away.

No one even paid attention to me. Good.

I go back to the woods and beep three times. Jeff and Shannon come out and pile in.

"We can't stay at your house anymore, Mark," Jeff says as he squeezes beside me, "Raven knows where you live."

I blink, "He does?"

"Yeah. He's hacked into a bunch of police databases."

"... Jesus Christ." It's okay, though, I know exactly where we can go, "I have a cabin in Espers that's under my mom's name. He won't know about it."

"Yes he will."

"Shit. I'll call a friend of mine then, don't worry about it." Guess I'm gonna have to call Glenn.

Shannon stares out the window and looks back at me, "Why did you do this?" he asks, "Why did you free me?"

"I told him about what Raven did to Evan," Jeff answers him, "And... yeah." There's silence for a few moments.

"It just felt like the right thing to do," I shrug, "I don't know. You're never going back to him again."

"Well, okay... thank you..."

"Don't worry about it. Do you know where Brian is?"

"I know who he's with, yeah."

"All right."

I pull the truck into my driveway.

Shit just got a lot more complicated.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	12. A Brief Hiatus

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_****-**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Come on man, pick up the phone. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Glenn. It's Mark."

"Oh, hey. Where have you been?"

"It's... complicated. I need your help. You know that trailer you have down in Athens?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Can I use it for a few days?"

"For what?"

"It... it would just be easier if you came over and we talked about it."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the Candlewood."

"The hotel? What's going on?"

"Just come over, please. I'm in 242."

"Okay." He hangs up. I sigh and flip the phone shut.

"Mister Mark?" Shannon comes into the room.

"Just call me Mark, Shannon. I'm not your master or anything." He blushes.

"Well, okay... Mark. We're... we're hungry."

"Okay, we'll get some pizza or something."

I get off the bed and go into the main area of the suite. This thing cost one pretty fucking penny, but it was needed. I couldn't keep us all at the house.

Jeff and Evan are sitting on the couch watching television, Evan's head in Jeff's lap as Jeff pets him. He's smiling, but Jeff looks worried.

"Do you guys want pizza?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"Anything."

"Cheesy!" Of course Evan wants cheesy pizza. I call a local pizza place and order five extra large pizzas with cheese, mushrooms, and whatever else the boys call out. I know Evan will demolish at least one pizza by himself and since Glenn's coming over, I might as well get some food for him, too.

Shannon sits on the couch too and I take one of the armchairs. Soon enough there's a knock at the door. Jeff stiffens.

"Don't worry, it's either the pizza or Glenn. He's a friend of mine." I go up to the door and look out the peephole. It's Glenn, and I let him in.

"Hey Mark..." he sees the other boys and his eyes widen, "Mark... what's going on?"

"I freed them," I say after I close and lock the door, "Raven was abusing them... really, really badly. Now we're on the run from him."

"Jesus Christ. And you need to stay in my trailer?"

"Yeah. I don't have the money to stay in a hotel this whole time."

"My God... you stole his slaves."

"Yes. Glenn... I can't even tell you what he was doing to them. Just believe me - it was horrid."

"It was," Shannon chimes in.

Jeff nods as well. Evan looks up from Jeff's lap and comes to me, sliding his hand in mine.

"Take a seat, Glenn. Pizza's coming soon." The large man makes a face and he looks at Shannon.

"I've had you," he suddenly says.

"I know..." he says shyly, a low blush rising to his cheeks, "You took me out several times when I belonged to Hunter. I actually liked you." Glenn strides over to him and strokes his cheek, kneeling down so he's eye level. He suddenly coughs and stands up.

"I'm sorry, I mean, you're free now... I just... I couldn't help myself," he rubs his shoulder and sits in the other armchair as I sit back on mine, Evan crawling onto my lap. I hold him to me, petting his soft warm skin.

"It's okay, I don't blame you..." Shannon says with a smile, "I _am_ pretty hot..." Jeff chuckles and Glenn just looks away, crossing his legs. Somebody's got a stiffy.

"You guys do realize that, right?" I say, "Once Raven is done with... you're all free."

Jeff looks perplexed, "Do you realize how long it's been since I was 'free', Mark? I don't even know what I'd do."

"I'd just sell my body," Shannon agrees, "I mean... you don't understand, Mark... we've been doing this our whole lives. Like, I'm grateful that you'd do this... and I'm sure there are some slaves who would love to be freed. I know Brian would - he came into this when he was 17, trying to work off a debt. But... it's a foreign thing."

"I guess... well, we'll figure it out," I shrug, and Evan snuggles his face into my neck. I feel my own cock answering his touches.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Want me to get it?" Jeff asks, looking pointedly at Evan. I nod and dig into my pants, tossing him my wallet, "Give him an extra ten bucks or so."

He catches it and peeks out the door, then opens it. He pays for the pizzas and brings the stack into the room. Evan scrambles off of my lap and starts opening the boxes. He finds a plain cheese one and starts in on it.

"Take what you want, all of you," I say, and we all dig into the pizza. It's pretty good for costing me about ninety dollars. Jesus Christ, I never knew freeing sex slaves would be such a costly venture.

Sure enough, Evan wolfs down a whole pizza easily and starts on his second. Glenn only eats a few slices, glancing at Shannon the whole time, who glances back. Shannon ends up sitting on his lap, flirting and eating his pizza very suggestively. Jeff is grinning and Evan is watching them, an intrigued look on his face.

"If you two want to go fuck, just do it already," I growl through a mouthful of sausage and pepperoni, "Good Christ, it's not like all of us haven't had sex with each other anyway."

Shannon wiggles his hips on Glenn's lap and Glenn stands up quickly, catching the blond in his strong arms. He looks at me.

"Use one of the bedrooms," I gesture with my chin and the two go for it immediately, the door closing behind them. It doesn't latch though, and drifts open a few inches. I can hear them making out sloppily, and then the wet sounds of someone - probably Shannon - sucking a cock. Glenn starts groaning and Evan puts down his pizza, shifting his legs in a very odd fashion.

Oh yeah, he gets excited easily. He looks at me with wide eyes before clambering onto my lap and rubbing himself against me.

"Maaaaaark..." he whimpers. I raise an eyebrow, taking the last bite of my crust and chewing it as I watch him. I swallow.

"What?" I ask, taunting. He wiggles his hips.

"Please..."

"Please what?" I wrap a hand around the back of his head, bringing his face close to mine.

"Do... that... to me."

Shannon suddenly cries out and we can hear the very obvious sounds of them fucking. Glenn is giving it to him hard...

Jeff gets up suddenly and peeks in the door.

"Oh..." he says, and comes back. He's also hard.

My God, this is like a porno.

"Glenn really is Shannon's type, too. He likes big, muscular bald men..." he says, smiling as Evan continues to try and seduce me.

I will admit though, I am rock hard and completely ready to give it to my Ev.

"Pleeeeease!" he whimpers and then glances at Jeff, "Rooooosie!" Jeff looks at me.

"You're not going to give it to him? How can you resist that face?" he asks and leans in close to Evan, touching their lips together. Evan kisses him back eagerly and Jeff strokes his cheeks and neck.

"If you don't want to do it," he whispers to me, "Would you rather watch him fuck me?"

Oh. Oh my.

"Yes," my voice is hoarse and rough and Jeff lifts Evan up off of me, carrying him to the arm of the couch. They make out passionately, Jeff completely dominating him as he slowly strips Evan's clothes from his body.

I can't help but rub at my straining erection as I watch the two beauties. Soon Jeff has Evan completely nude, jerking him to complete hardness as he lays him back on the couch.

"Rosie," Evan whimpers as Jeff removes his own clothing.

"Do you want me, Evy?" Jeff coos, kissing Evan's collarbone and moving down to slip that fat cock into his mouth.

"Yes!" Evan's hips are undulating with lust and his hands are fisting into the couch. Then Jeff flips his hair back and climbs on top of Evan, positioning himself and sliding down on Evan's cock.

Evan looks confused, "Wait, Rosie - what - oh...." He obviously has never fucked before. Jeff smiles down at him.

"You like it?"

Evan nods, "Yeah..." he says dreamily and Jeff starts to ride him slowly. Evan's hips buck and he cries out with each movement as Jeff sighs in content.

"Glenn!" I hear Shannon crying out from the bedroom and the headboard slams.

"Yeah," Glenn growls, "You like that, don't you, you love when I fuck you like this..." Damn, I did not know he was such a dirty man.

God I am so hard. I need in on this fuckfest, and now.

I get up and kneel beside Evan, kissing him deeply as I trail a hand over his chest. Jeff is riding him slow and steady, trying to keep him from coming too fast. Breaking the kiss with Evan, who looks at me with half-lidded eyes, I kiss his belly and lean up to Jeff. I whisper something in his ear and he nods emphatically.

"Evan..." I murmur, kissing back up his chest and suckling at his nipple, "I need you to get up, baby..." Jeff slides up off of him and Evan pouts.

"But... but..."

"Don't worry," I whisper, and he gets up. Jeff perches himself on the sofa's arm and spreads himself.

"Come here, babe," he beckons, and Evan goes to him. Jeff aligns himself so that Evan slides back into him and this time Evan's in charge. He growls and thrusts awkwardly a few times, trying to get used to the position.

I unzip my pants and pull them down, yanking my cock out and stroking it to full hardness. I sidle up behind Evan, kissing his neck and licking at his ear as one of my fingers - well lubed with spit - finds his entrance.

He cries out in surprise as I finger him roughly, and he pushes back against my hand as one finger becomes two and two become three.

Then I'm pushing into him, thoroughly wet with my own saliva, and he stops moving for a moment, trembling. His hands grasp at Jeff's hips and I thrust into him gently. This causes him to push into Jeff, who moans in turn.

"Mark... Rosie..." he gasps, and I thrust again.

"Thrust with me, baby," I growl into his ear, "Follow my movements."

He does the next time I push and he sobs with pleasure as he's pushed balls deep into Jeff's tight body. Jeff groans and makes eye contact with me, grinning wickedly as I start to lose control.

Evan is, too, whimpering with every movement as my pace picks up. He's rocking between Jeff and me, barely able to stand as we hold him up.

"You like it, baby?" I whisper to him.

"Y... yes... so much," he replies, "Harder, please."

I oblige him, slamming into his warm flesh, snug around me as each pump of my hips drives him into Jeff.

He starts tensing up between us, overwhelmed from the pleasure, and his insides clamp down on me as he screams his release. There are no words, only a pure rush of endorphins and he pants between us as I keep fucking him.

"Mark," he begs, pulling away from Jeff. I push him to his knees so he's bent over the couch cushions and continue riding him. He writhes the whole time, yearning for more. Jeff watches hungrily, stroking himself furiously, leaning back against the wall.

"Fuck him," he whispers, "Fuck him hard, Mark... he loves it so much. You're the... only person whom I've ever seen do this... to him."

His voice flows over me like honey and my eyes clench shut as I growl roughly. My orgasm takes me by surprise, but I accept it, pouring my seed into Evan's willing body.

I hear Jeff grunting and something warm spatters my back - probably his come. Why does that thought turn me on so goddamn bad?

My cock slowly softens and I pull out of Evan. He rolls over and grasps at me, so I embrace him and hold him tightly. He kisses my neck and nuzzles me.

"I like it so much when you do that to me," he whispers, "It feels so good and... I really really like it."

"I know you do," I reply, kissing him chastely.

"And I liked what Rosie did."

"Of course you did - I'm the best there is," Jeff says lazily and I chuckle.

I can't help but feel relaxed right now, even though we're on the run from a very angry psychopath. It's all right. I still have the gun, and I know Glenn's going to help us.

Everything will be okay.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	13. On the Run

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I look over the rental van, plenty big enough for all of us. It seems that Glenn has decided to tag along, considering we'll be in his trailer. As for work... I don't know about him, but I haven't taken a vacation day in three years and those things roll over. I can be gone for two months, paid, before I have to go back. So fuck Vince. I was gonna end up killing Haas, anyway.

"Come on boys, get in," I urge, sliding the side door open. Glenn gets in the front seat - he's going to give me directions. Shannon, Jeff and Evan all pile into the back.

"Don't pinch me!" Evan shrieks and Jeff chuckles.

"Play nice," I call and close the door, taking my place in the driver's seat. The van has tinted windows, and I feel pretty safe about it. I already stowed my Glock under the seat, as usual. Glenn brought his own handgun from home - just in case.

Last night was insane. Shannon and Glenn fucked for _hours_. I have no idea how Glenn lasted that long, but... I probably don't want to know. Of course, listening to them go at it led to some more 'play time' between me and Evan... and Jeff.

Yeah. Whoo, I should stop thinking about this stuff...

"How are we gonna eat?" Shannon pipes up.

"I'll go get groceries," I reply, "And you will stay at home. The last thing we need is all of us in public."

"Oh."

"We need beans and weenies!" Evan says excitedly, "And mac and cheese!"

"We'll get all of those," Jeff assures him, "Calm down, buddy."

"But I'm hungry," I see him make a sour face in the rear view and Jeff hugs him.

"We'll eat soon," Jeff promises, kissing him on the cheek. God, they're adorable together.

"Turn left and follow 180," Glenn says, pointing. I take the ramp and we're off, doing 80 in a 55 because cops can kiss my nutsack. They don't even patrol 180 anyway.

"We're gonna go on this for about twenty miles," Glenn continues, "And we'll be getting off exit 45b. Then you'll hit 323 and we'll ride that for awhile."

"Jesus Christ, it's really in the sticks."

"Yeah."

"That sounds pretty safe, at least."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry..." Evan whines, and Jeff kisses him again, "Baby, we'll get food soon, just hang on." He glances up at me in the rear view, and then Shannon gets up and pushes his way up front.

"He gets really upset when he's hungry, Mark," he whispers in my ear, "We should really get him something to eat. You know why..."

I sigh, "Yeah, you're right. Glenn, we need to take the next exit to get something for Evan."

"He can't hold on?"

"No. No, he can't. Shannon, tell him." Shannon leans over and whispers into Glenn's ear for a few minutes. I take the next exit and pull into a Wacky Arnold's drive thru, behind a few other cars.

"Are... are you serious?" Glenn, eyes wide, stares at me. I nod.

"Yeah. Deadly serious."

"Christ on a fucking cross... well, okay..."

"What do you want, Ev?" I call back.

"Cheesyburgers!" Of course. I wonder how many he'll eat.

"Anyone else want anything?"

"A chicken sandwich would be nice," Jeff offers.

"Fries?" Shannon asks.

"Okay," I'm kinda hungry too, and we pull up to the window.

"Can I get your order?" the box hollers at me through a rain of static.

"Yeah, I'd like a BigWack meal with water, uh... ten double cheeseburgers, a WackChicken, two large orders of fries..." I duck my head into the van, "Glenn, you want anything?"

"Nah," he says.

"And 4 more waters please. That'll be it."

"That's 25.83, please pull around." I fish my wallet out.

"Ten cheeseburgers?" Glenn asks.

"Evan eats a lot."

"Yeah he does," Shannon agrees.

We pull up and pay and get the bag. I dig around in it, making sure we've got everything.

"What was that?" Evan says suddenly.

"What, honey?" I ask.

Then I hear it. A weird popping noise. I look out the window as I hand the bag of food back. I see Jeff peering out the back window.

"R... Raven?" he asks, confused.

Oh my fucking Christ. No fucking way. Another popping noise, louder.

"Floor it! He's behind us!" Jeff screams, "And he's got a gun!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Get down, boys!" I yell and flatten the pedal to the floor. The van screeches out of the lot.

Glenn cranes his head, staring back. I look in the rear view Sure enough, there's Raven. How the fuck did he find us? And he's got a fucking gun, in a... pickup truck...

That's my truck. That's my fucking truck.

How the fuck did he... he was at the hotel. Oh my God, he was at the hotel.

"Mark, turn right at this next turn," Glenn urges, "We can lose him if you listen to me. I know this area like the back of my hand. Get on the highway and punch it!"

I cut off another car, almost get hit by a rig, but we make it onto the highway, Raven chasing us the whole time.

"Get off this next exit and go left," Glenn instructs, and I do. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out his own gun.

"What's going on?" Evan cries out.

"Shush, baby, it's okay," Jeff says to him, and quiets him, "Here, have a cheesyburger." I hear a wrapper unfold. At least Evan's eating...

Glenn leans out the window just a little bit and carefully aims at the truck, "Wait, is that your truck?" he asks me suddenly.

"Yeah. Fucking take it out, man. Just get him off our back."

"Okay." I hear one, two, three shots ring out. One ping of metal, and another popping sound. Why does Raven's gun sound so weird?

"He's got a homemade silencer on it," Glenn answers my silent question, and I wheel around a sharp turn. The van tips, but we make it, and we're gunning into the forest, away from civilization.

"Turn right at the fork, but don't do it until the last minute, man," Glenn says, and he shoots again. Ping. He's got a really good aim for riding in a van on the shittiest road I've ever seen.

I veer into the fork, and we almost lose Raven, but he follows at the last possible second. Fuck.

Glenn shoots again and the van's engine starts to whine. The thermometer is reading dangerously close to the "overheat" stage. Shit. Shit.

"Glenn, take him the fuck out! The van's gonna die!" I yell.

"I'm working on it," he growls, and then shoots once, twice, a third time. There's a whoosh and two pings - he popped a tire.

The truck screeches across the road as Raven loses control from the tire exploding. That will happen when you're steering with your knees, top half hanging out the window and shooting.

There's a crunch of metal and Glenn yells.

"He ran into a tree! Go, go!"

I hear Raven's voice.

"I'll... always know... where Evan is... you..." his voice fades as we pull away.

"What did he say?" Shannon asks.

"He'll always know... where Evan is?" I say as Glenn sits down, wiping the sweat off his face, "What does that mean?"

"Oh! Oh shit! I forgot!" Jeff says, voice shrill, "There's a GPS tracker on Evan's body! It's like what they use on dogs, it's injected under his skin... I fucking forgot..."

"Are you for fucking real? Are they on you?" I say back. My voice is surprisingly calm.

"There's actually a guy who works with horses down this road," Glenn growls, "He does a vet thing on the side. He'll probably have a scanner."

"All right. We'll stop."

Ten minutes later, we stop at an big farm and we all pile out.

"Hey JR," Glenn greets the old man who comes out of the barn when he hears us.

"Oh, hey Glenn. What can I do for ya?"

"We need your help... you know those little rice-sized trackers they put on animals?"

"Well, yeah. They're really popular these days. So people never lose their pets."

"Well, there's some on these boys here. We know there's one on this one," he gestures to Evan, "And we think there are some on the other two. We don't know."

"What the hell are dog trackers doing on them?" he asks, leading us into a trailer beside the barn.

"They were slaves in the black market that we've freed," Glenn says. I blink. Well, I guess the truth can't hurt. "But please, keep that on the down low, Jim."

"Will do... come here, son," the chubby man picks up a radar gun and waves it at Evan. Sure enough, it beeps, on his right side, by his belly.

"Life your shirt, Ev," I say. He does, and the man waves the gun closer to the spot. It beeps continuously, and the vet rubs his fingers over the skin.

"There it is - feel," he says, and I reach over.

There's a small, hard bump under his skin. Holy shit.

"I can cut it out for you, it's not hard at all," he says. Evan's eyes darken.

"Okay. Can you sedate him at all?" I ask, slipping my hand into Evan's.

"Sure. It's dog tranquilizer, but sure." He goes into another door.

"Evan," I say, looking him in the eyes and kneeling down so I'm level with him, "This man needs to give you a shot, okay?"

His eyes dart over to JR when he comes back in, prepping a small needle.

"Oh... okay..." he whimpers, "Will you hold me?"

"Yes, baby, I'll hold you."

"Okay."

Evan nuzzles into my chest and I hold him tight as JR pricks him with the needle. Evan cries a little, but stays still.

"Lay down on the table, buddy," I urge him, and he does.

"I feel sleepy."

"I know."

Behind me, Glenn is using the Radar on Jeff and Shannon. Nothing. They don't beep at all. Good. Evan slowly passes out, and JR comes back with a few knives and and tweezers on a tray.

"They're just below the surface, it'll only be a few minutes," he says, and starts cutting. I can't watch, and turn away. Jeff looks intently, and Glenn and Shannon are staring at each other.

"Keep it in your pants," I growl and Shannon grins at me.

"The danger really spikes your adrenaline... I can't help it..." he says.

"You're insane."

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later, JR has Evan bandaged up and the rice-shaped glass bead is in a small jar.

"Can I have that?" I ask, "And how much is that?"

"Yes, here," he hands me the jar, "And the price? Free. Slaves... ridiculous," he scowls.

"Nonsense. How much?"

"I won't take your pay, sir."

I dig in my wallet and hand him two hundreds, "Then it's a donation."

He gives me a dirty look, but takes the money, "Fine."

"We need to get going," Glenn says, "Their owner is after us."

"Oh. Well, you should get along then. Thanks for stopping by."

"Thank you for helping," I reply, and lift Evan over my shoulder.

"He'll wake soon enough, in fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay."

We're on the road soon enough, and Glenn looks at the jar.

"So why do we have this? Doesn't it defeat the purpose?"

"We're going to hide it. Any good ideas?"

Glenn grins wickedly, "Yeah. Take a right at the next road."

He leads us onto a logging trail that takes us deep into the woods. And I mean deep. We're in there for a good half hour.

"Okay, stop. I'll be right back." Glenn gets out. He's gone for fifteen minutes at least, and when he comes back, the jar is gone.

"Keep going on this road. It'll take us out around Milton."

"Where'd you put it?" I ask as he gets in.

"I put some rocks in the jar and sunk it in the middle of a very deep little pond. The water comes from a spring and it's freezing. That'll throw him off our trail for awhile."

"Good choice."

We drive along, and I glance into the van. Evan is awake now, eating the rest of his cheeseburgers. And it looks like everything else in the bag. Shannon is sleeping and Jeff is eating some cold fries with Evan.

I completely forgot about the food.

"We'll be at the trailer in about forty-five minutes. The detour really threw us off," Glenn says.

"Yeah. That'll happen."

"You know, this is really fucked up."

"Tell me about it."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	14. Add Two

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

_I spit on my dick, rubbing it against his hole. I have him thoroughly pinned and he can't move. _

_"Get ready," I growl, and then I thrust into him. There's a lot of resistance - he's clenching himself shut - but I break through and oh God... Hunter wasn't lying... so fucking tight, so hot..._

_ He groans as I fuck him hard, grabbing his hips and lifting him up so I can find his sweet spot. He's going to come too, I'll be damned._

_"You like this, little bitch?" I whisper. I grab him tighter and he starts to whimper, crying out in pain._

_"Mark! Mark, stop! Please!" It's... It's Evan. I'm raping Evan. _

_Oh my God. _

_I pull away and he collapses onto the bed, curling into himself, bleeding and crying as his body trembles. _

_"Evan... oh God, Ev... I'm so sorry..." I don't know what to do. I try to hold him, but he pulls away from me, frightened. _

_"How does it feel now, you fucking asshole?" I turn to see the boy from that night. Matthew. He's standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, glaring at me. "Yeah, it's not so fucking fun when it's someone you love." _

I wake up because someone's shaking me.

"Mark! Are you okay?"

I open my eyes, "What?"

"You were screaming... in your sleep. You scared Evan off - he went and hid in the tub," Jeff says gently, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... bad dream is all..." I get up and go to the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain back to see Evan huddled on the porcelain bottom.

"Evy, hun, come here," I bid to him, "I'm sorry baby, I just had a bad dream." He looks up at me.

"You're not mad?" he whispers.

"No, of course not. Just a bad dream that scared me," I lean down and scoop him up into my arms. He kisses my cheek and I hold him tight to me, "Let's go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

I set him on the bed and lay down beside him. Jeff lays down on Evan's other side, effectively sandwiching him between us.

"What was your dream about, Marky?" Evan whispers.

"Just bad things... go to sleep, babe."

"Okay..." he snuggles against Jeff and I close my eyes.

I need to find Matthew soon and do... something. Apologize, or free him, I don't know... I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

**-_Ω_-**

Jeff and Evan are in the kitchen, playing with tiny little plastic beads that they set on a grid. After placing all the beads, they iron them so the plastic melts together. Right now they're making... a yellow square?

"Cheese," Jeff answers as he moves the iron away, "We're making a coaster set that, when not used, can be put together to make a-"

"Cheesyburger!" Evan cheers, holding up the 'patties' and the 'lettuce', "We're making cheesyburgers!"

I can't help but chuckle. Where the hell do they come up with this?

"Wow... that's... creative of you. What else have you two been doing?"

"Making a list of stuff you should get us so we don't die of boredom..." Jeff says and winks, "Although I know plenty of things _I'd_ like to do..."

"Rosie, that's dirty," Evan whispers, giggling.

"I know," he kisses my baby on the cheek and lifts up the finished slab of cheese, "Now we need to make the buns..."

"Speaking of buns, where is Shannon? Have you seen him?"

Evan blushes and Jeff grins.

"Fucking Glenn. Again," Jeff says offhandedly, and starts picking out brown beads. Evan quickly joins him.

"Oh?"

"You haven't noticed that's all they've done since Glenn came to the hotel?"

"Well... no."

"Where do you think Shannon sleeps at night, if Evan and I sleep with you?"

"... Oh." Damn I feel stupid, "Well... anyway... I need to go see Hunter about something."

Jeff looks up at me, eyes slightly narrowed, "Oh?"

"Don't you mind it, I'll tell you later. Or you'll just find out. I'll be back, okay? Glenn's..."

"In his room. With Shannon," Jeff reminds me. Yeah...

"Okay. I'll uh... go tell him I'm leaving."

"Riiiight."

I leave the kitchen and walk down the narrow hallway to the second door. I hear a thump inside and Shannon whimpers.

"Uh... Glenn?" I knock.

"What?" he asks from inside, surprisingly calm.

"I'm going out for a little bit. I need to go talk to someone. Will you stay here with the boys?" Shannon whimpers again.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Can you bring back something to make for dinner?"

"No problem. See ya."

"Glenn!" Shannon cries out.

Red faced and hard, I quickly leave and go out the front door. The van is parked right out front, and we're in a deep shady wood. There are a few other trailers spaced around, but they are about a half-mile away.

I get in the van and strap myself in. I wonder how this is going to work.

**-_Ω_-**

I pull into Hunter's place warily, looking for any possible signs of Raven. Nothing, just two other cars and Hunter's Audi. I go in and Hunter's talking with someone I don't know. There's a boy at the stranger's side -

Brian. It's Brian.

I look at him quizzically. He looks up and glances away.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, can I talk to this boy for a moment?" I interrupt them. The stranger looks slightly worried, but Hunter nods.

"Go ahead. Raven dropped him off - said he had too much shit on his plate to deal with right now."

Well. That explains a lot. I gesture for Brian to come to me, and he does.

"Yes?" he asks quietly.

"What happened?"

"Well... someone broke into Master's place and took Shannon. And Master is very mad at you for not bringing the Rose back... but..." his voice drops, "He's really... really pissed that you kept Evan. He's been beating me for the smallest things lately... my entire back is a mess," he looks at me pleadingly, "Please bring Evan and the Rose back..."

I lean into him to whisper into his ear, "I'll do one better... I'll take you away from him. How does that sound?"

His eyes widen, "What? How?"

"You just let me deal with that, buddy. You're gonna have to go with that other guy though."

"No, he didn't pick me. I just got dropped off and Hunter hasn't found a place to put me yet."

Oh. Well, okay then... I wait until Hunter is finished with the stranger and the stranger goes on down the hallway.

"So what can I do for you today, Mark?" he asks cordially, "I see you've found my temporary addition."

"Yeah... what is he doing here? I thought he was Raven's?"

"Well, he is, but, Raven's had some problems lately. Seems someone..." he looks at me, a hard look on his face, "Stole one of his slaves... and isn't returning two others. Mark... why do I suddenly get the feeling you're involved in this?"

"Because I am," I growl, "Because Raven is a filthy dirt bag who shouldn't fucking... gah."

"I know, I know..." Hunter sighs, "And I agree."

"Then you should help me. Give me Brian."

Hunter stares, "What?"

"Give me Raven's boy here. To keep."

"Mark... he wants at least twelve grand for him."

"Fuck him. He's going to be out of our hair soon enough anyway."

"You're... well, then," he gets a smile on his face, "The way he treated that poor boy. I guess I could help... but Brian escaped. You hear me?" he looks at Brian, who nods quickly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Mark?"

"Yep. He escaped and I just happened to find him."

"All right. You can't tell me that's all you wanted?"

"No, actually that isn't even why I came... Brian being here was a complete coincidence. But... do you still have Matthew?" Hunter smiles darkly.

"Oh, you want him again?" he pulls a key ring out of his pocket and goes to that door again, "Of course."

"No, I don't want to take him... I want to talk to him. And... possibly buy him."

"What the hell would you ever want to buy him for?"

"What I would do with him is my own business, Hunter," an angry tone creeps into my voice, but I manage to restrain it.

"You are right, I apologize for asking."

"How much would you want?"

"A solid eight. He doesn't get me much. Mark... do you realize what you're getting into here? You can't save all of them."

"I never said I was saving them. This is a personal matter Hunter - leave it,  
I scowl, but I make it fall from my face, "Let me go talk to him. Brian, stay out here."

"Yes, Sir."

I go into the dark room and Hunter flicks the light on. Matthew stirs and looks over, glaring when he recognizes me.

"You ugly fucking bastard, go away," he growls. I kneel beside him, not reaching out to touch him.

"I'm not going to fuck you," I say gently, "I'm not going to touch you - I promise."

He looks at me, confused, but says nothing.

"Matthew... I am very sorry for what I did to you the other week. Words can't even begin to express my regret and... sorrow."

He stares at me. "What?" he finally says.

"I've gone through a lot in the past few weeks, Matthew... a lot of things that have really opened my eyes to the horrors of this trade. I wanted to apologize because what I did was wrong. Horrible, disgusting. And... I wanted to free you, if you want."

Those dark eyes become impossibly large, "Are you serious...?" he says, and then his face darkens, "Fuck you, you're just messing with me, aren't you!" he turns away.

"No. I'm being completely serious, I swear to you. Do you want to be free?"

"'Do I want to be free'? Fuck yeah I want to be fucking free! Do you understand what it's fucking like? Sick freaks like to take me because I fight them, because I make them 'work for it'. But I will never fucking give in to this shit! Never!" He's screaming, and his face is shining with tears, "You all can fucking rot in Hell and die!"

I stand up before he lashes out at me. I wouldn't blame him, but still.

"Hunter, you said eight?"

"Yes," he says from his stead in the doorway.

"All right. Let me go get it out of the van."

Silently, I leave and go out to the car. It turns out I had to fill out a bunch of forms to take my money out in bulk like this. Thousands and thousands of dollars in thick cases that I'm going to put in the trailer once I find a safe enough place.

I grab a case and go back in, showing it to Hunter and opening it. Green hundreds peek out and Hunter nods.

"I'll go count it out," he says, and hands me a key, "Here. You free him while I count," he then leaves and I look back at Matthew. He seems completely stunned. I walk over to him again and lean down, unlocking the cuff around his ankle.

"Get some clothes on, man. You're free."

He stares at me.

"You're... you're for real. You're serious," he says, unable to accept it.

"Yeah. I'll take you anywhere you want in this town. You can come with me, if you want... I have a bunch of other freed slaves with me in a trailer out in Athens."

"... I'll... uh... think about it..." he stands up, looking at the empty cuff on the floor, "I'll... get dressed."

I leave to give him some privacy, and Brian is helping Hunter count.

"I can't believe you," Hunter says, "You are the craziest man I've ever seen."

"I must be crazy for following my morals, then," I reply as he counts the last bit out and closes the case.

"Eight grand in solid cash. Take him, my friend. He is yours."

"His papers? And Brian's?"

"I'm getting them now." He gets up and goes to a filing cabinet, rummaging around in it and handing me Brian and Matthew's records. I barely glance at them as I take them. I want to tear it up, but I think Matthew and Brian would rather do it.

"Thank you, Hunter. And don't tell Raven about any of this. Please. If you need some green to sway you, then by all means, take it."

"I need nothing. What Raven did to Evan was truly reprehensible. You enjoy your boys."

"They aren't mine. They're free."

"Well, so be it."

**-_Ω_-**

Brian is sitting in the back of the van with Matthew. Matthew is staring at his records in wide-eyed wonderment.

"You... you freed me," he whispers, "Damn."

"I told you I was serious," I reply, turning onto the highway, "Where do you want to go?"

"... I guess I'll just come with you, if that's okay..." he says, his voice somewhat ashamed, "I have nowhere to go... no family."

Damn. That is all too common with slaves.

"No family?"

"Well, I have a younger brother somewhere. But my parents are dead and I don't know any extended family."

"Ah."

We ride in silence for the rest of the trip, and I'm feeling pretty awkward. As the van crunches over the gravel in front of the trailer, I look at the two slaves and park the vehicle.

"Well, we're here. It's not the best, but it's home... for now."

"For now?"

"I'll explain that later."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	15. Doll

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Author's Note: **Due to extreme stress from dealing with mostly worthless coworkers (not to mention some fucking insane PMS), my brain has been fried for the past week and probably will remain fried for awhile. The most I can come up with is this shameless sex scene. I'm sorry - I'll get more stuff up once my brain is alive once more.

**-_Ω_-**

I can't move. Standing in the doorway, watching Glenn pick Shannon up as though he weighs nothing and pinning him against the wall. Grinding his prominent arousal into the blond's belly as he kisses him roughly, forcing his tongue into that sweet mouth. Shannon whimpers and kisses back just as fiercely, his hands clawing at Glenn's clothing.

"What do you want?" Glenn whispers as they pull apart. He settles Shan against the wall so his legs are wrapped around his strong hips.

"You..." Shannon replies, eyes shining with lust as his arms are raised above his head and pinned by a single mighty hand.

"What about me?"

"Fuck me. I need you in me, Glenn... please..."

He kisses him against, a squeak coming from Shannon's throat as he's squished more. Glenn nudges Shan's chin up, baring that smooth neck, and licks at the skin a few times before biting down hard.

The resulting cry from Shannon's throat goes straight to my cock and I can't help but rub it a little. This is so fucking hot...

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Glenn!" Shannon's voice is needy and Glenn turns and tosses him on the bed easily. He's on him in a second, yanking the blond's clothes off and rendering him nude in seconds. Shannon's cock pulses against his belly and he wiggles as Glenn takes his own clothes off.

"Do you want me to rim you, Shannon?" he asks, voice husky as he kneels between those smooth legs.

"Please..." Shannon mewls in response. Glenn raises his thighs up, pressing them to Shannon's chest and revealing the little rosebud tucked between his legs. He leans down and Shan moans pitifully as Glenn's wide tongue laps at him lazily.

He strokes him with the muscle, laving his entrance before pointing his tongue and drawing circles. Shannon writhes and whimpers and Glenn pins his hips down to keep him still. He gets so into what he's doing, suckling at the sensitive flesh before thrusting his tongue inside. His lips close over the skin for a few moments before he pulls up and away.

Glenn looks back at me, a wide grin on his face, "So... you want to join or not?" I stand there, speechless. Shannon raises his head and smiles in invitation.

"Uh... yeah... just... not now..." my mind doesn't know anything right now and Glenn shrugs. He lowers Shan's legs a little and scoots up to him, stroking a hand over his thick shaft. God, he's hung like a motherfucking horse. I'm serious, that's got to be the biggest cock I've ever seen...

"You ready, doll?" he whispers to the little blond, kissing the hairless chest and licking at the collarbone.

"Please!" Shannon's voice is so needy, begging... Glenn lines himself up and starts pushing in. Shannon groans as the head pops into his body and his hands grab tight on Glenn's arms.

"Too much?" the bigger man asks, still pushing. Shannon is wriggling constantly.

"Too much! Too much!" he whimpers.

"No it isn't... you know it isn't too much..." he's halfway in and Shannon is making this high-pitched sound that I can't even describe.

"Glenn, stop...." his voice is torn between pleasure and pain and it's obvious he's conflicted.

"Not gonna stop, doll. You know as well as I do... if I stop you'll beg for more," Glenn's voice is heavy with lust and he sighs with relief as he's - finally - balls deep in the stunning blond.

"MovemovemoveMOVE!" Shannon urges and Glenn chuckles, staying completely still.

"Now you know I don't take orders."

"Glenn _please_," Shan is begging, tears in his eyes as his legs try to push Glenn, "Pleaseplease just do it, just fuck me, please Glenn I need it so bad!"

"You mean... like this?" he pulls out almost completely, the tip still in Shannon's body, before driving back in with a bone shuddering thrust.

"Yes!" Shan cries out, and Glenn laughs before continuing. He fucks him hard - harder than I've ever seen anyone go - and the headboard slams against the wall with each powerful thrust of Glenn's hips.

"God, Glenn," Shan breathes, "I love when you fuck me... so full, so big, and it hurts so much," he's panting, gasping his words with each movement. I guess he's one of those people who just can't stop talking during sex, but it seems that Glenn loves it.

"I know you like it, doll... who else can fuck you like this?"

"No one, Glenn, no one. Only... only you!" Glenn tilts Shannon's legs back and shifts on his knees, leaning over so he can go deeper. Shannon's words dissolve into primal sounds and then he screams - I see his cock jerk and come splatters between them.

"I love when you come for me, doll," Glenn whispers, "Think we can go for two?"

"It hurts... it hurts so much..."

"But you love it."

"I do!"

"Mark," Glenn suddenly snarls, looking back at me, "Come over here goddamnit and quit standing there like a boy who's just found his first dirty mag."

I'm shocked, but I do as he says, coming to stand beside them as Glenn continues to ride his little blond.

"Take your goddamn pants off, you're gonna fuck him with me."

"I can't take that!" Shannon whimpers, "That's too much, you'll break me!"

"You'll take it, doll, trust me."

I take off my pants, freeing my aching cock. Finally. I stand there, feeling awkward at my half nudity. Then Glenn skirts his hands under Shannon's ass and scoops him into his arms. He gets off the bed, holding the blond to him, and stands so that Shan's back is to me.

"Well, come on," Glenn growls. I stare.

"You want me... to...?"

"Yes, damnit. Do it."

"Glennnnnn!" Shan writhes when he feels my hands on his hips and I step up.

"Are you... sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. He wants it, he just likes to act all unwilling because he's a little slut... aren't you, Shan?"

"... Maybe..."

I feel my cock brush up against Glenn's and my head presses to the stretched hole. Shifting back, I spit on my hand and rub it over myself, wetting the shaft thoroughly before trying again.

"It's no use trying to ease in," Glenn says, "Just thrust real hard."

I take a breath, my veins singing, and snap my body forward - in an instant, I'm buried in tight, pulsing heat, my cock wedged firmly between Shan's soft body and Glenn's rock hard shaft.

Shannon screams, every muscle tensed, and he starts trying to bounce himself on us.

"Fuck.... me.... you bastards!"

"Not a problem, doll," I hear Glenn growl and then we're both thrusting into him. Oh God. Oh God. It's so much. So fucking tight. I've never done this before - ever - never doubled up like this, and with the willing little whore between us, begging with each thrust for more... oh God...

"I'm... I'm gonna come, Glenn..." he whimpers.

"Do it," he groans, "Come on me, doll."

His insides spasm as he gasps raggedly and I'm guessing that he's coming. It's almost enough to push me over. Almost. I drive into him, feeling Glenn's dick slip against mine, my fingers digging into Shan's hips as we both hold him up.

God... so much... so much... I can't... my vision and sense of time fails and all I can hear or feel is Shannon and Glenn. Moving, sweaty, a damp film of sex coating all three of us.

I feel my balls tensing up, drawing closer to my body. I can't help it as my movements become more brutal, and I think Glenn is doing the same thing.

With a roar, my body releases and my seed is injected deep into Shannon's spent form. Seconds later Glenn comes as well, growling low in his chest and bouncing Shan hard on our cocks one last time. I pull out, a thick rope of come following, and Glenn sighs as he slips out soon after.

I feel like I'm going to collapse, so I sit on the bed. Shannon lands beside me, gasping and panting, and Glenn sits beside the blond, stroking his hips and filthy chest.

"Doll..." Glenn whispers, "You're so perfect, doll..."

Shannon moans weakly, and I feel my back hit the bed as I fall.

Jesus. Never in my life... have I ever been this spent. Jesus.

Footsteps, and the door creaks open.

"See, Matty?" I hear Evan's voice. From the doorway. "It doesn't have to hurt... it can feel really good!"

"Yeah," Jeff's silky voice, purring, "I can show you later, if you want, _Matty..._"

What?

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	16. Not Fair to Sleep Alone

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

_"You really mean this?"_

_"Yes. Raven will never hurt you again. You're free, Brian." The small man looks at me, face incredulous, but he stays still. _

_ "I... I have family... I know where they are..." he starts and then pauses._

_"Then go to them. Brian, I told you. You. Are. Free." _

_He wipes his face, and then hugs me tightly. Surprised, I hug him back and he muffles a sob against my chest. _

_"I can't believe this... I've wanted to be my own man for so long... I... how can I ever repay you?" he asks, pulling away and looking up at me with wide eyes._

_"You can repay me by living your life the way you want to," I tell him, "Do you need anything to get on your way?"_

_"No, I'll manage." I can't help but dig for my wallet and I hand him two crisp green bills. He stares at it and doesn't take it._

_"I couldn't," he says, "I could never... you've already done so much."_

_"Take it. It's a gift."_

_"Mark..."_

_"Take. It," I force the money into his hand, and his fingers close around it awkwardly. You can tell by his actions that he hasn't handled money in a long, long time._

_"I'll never forget you," he whispers, "You are a saint among men, Mark."_

_"If you say so," I hear the ding of an oncoming train, "Your train is coming." _

_"I know... thank you. Thank you so much."_

_"It's nothing, Bri. Keep in touch?"_

_"Of course." _

_The train comes and he gets on, owning nothing but the clothes on his back and the money I just gave him. I hope it's enough. He stands next to the window and the train dings again as it starts moving. He waves, his eyes shining with tears. _

_I wave too, and Evan tugs on my shirt. _

_"But I liked Brian."_

_"I know you did, honey. But he wants to be with his family." Evan's face falls and he looks at the ground._

_"Family... where's my family?" he asks sadly. _

_"Your family is with me," I wrap my arms tightly around him, kissing his cheek, "With me and Rosie." _

_He nods, "Okay. Rosie and Mark and Evan!" _

_"Yep," I look around at the swarming platform, "Well buddy, let's go."_

_"Okay." _

**-_Ω_-**

I sigh, looking out the window at the calm woods around the trailer. Brian left us three days ago to find his family - Jeff was right, he wanted to be free. As much as Jeff and Shannon seem against it...

"Matty!" I hear Evan sing, and he looks at our newest addition. He's sitting, curled up on a recliner, staring off into space. Evan approaches him and his brow furrows, "Matty, come play with me and Rosie! We're making grilled cheesy sammiches!"

Matt shakes his head, "No, I'm okay... thanks though..."

Evan frowns, "Please?"

"Leave him alone, Ev," I speak up, "If he doesn't want to play, he doesn't want to play."

"Well... okay," Evan looks slightly confused and hurt, but goes back to the kitchen. Matt sighs.

"Matthew... you've been like this since I brought you back," I say gently, "What's wrong?" He shifts awkwardly and says nothing.

"I... don't want to talk about it."

"All right. If you do, though, you know I'm here." He looks at me and I can still see the hate in his eyes. I guess I can't blame him... I raped him, after all...

Glenn suddenly stomps into the living room, "I'm going to the store. I want some beer. What all do we need?"

"Cheese," I say, "Evan has been really hitting it lately. Matthew, you want anything?" He looks up meekly, and seems to actually consider the notion.

"Fruit punch?" he finally asks quietly. Glenn nods.

"Sure thing," the big man agrees, and he glances at me. He questions with his eyes - _Is Matt going to be okay? _- and I shrug, "Well, I'll be back then."

He leaves, and I'm surprised Shannon didn't go with him. Actually, where is Shan? There's a crash from the kitchen and I hear Evan giggle.

"Jeff, Evan?" I call warningly. Jeff laughs this time. It's really amazing how well he and Evan get along... they're like best friends. Best friends that sometimes do dirty things together, anyway...

A flurry of blond hair bounces into the living room. Ah, Shannon.

"Where did Glenn go?" he asks, confused.

"Went to the store," I reply, reaching for the remote and flipping the television on.

"And he didn't take me with?" there is a sad note in his voice and he sighs, "Damn... I'm so _bored_ here..." he looks at Matthew, still on the recliner, and smiles, "Although I think I've found something..." he sidles up to Matt, who eyes him warily, and touches his face.

Matt jerks back roughly, "Don't touch me!" Shannon steps away quickly.

"Oh... I'm... sorry," he says, voice quiet, "I didn't mean to..." As quickly as he entered, he leaves.

I watch the news carefully, looking for any evidence of Raven's doing. Nothing. I don't know what he's doing - probably sneaking around somewhere - but I know it can't be good. It's only a matter of time until he finds us here... and I don't even want to consider what will happen then.

"Maaark," Evan comes in, pouting, and sets himself on my lap. I smile and he cuddles himself to me.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Shan took Rosie and they started kissing all over each other and I don't wanna do that, I wanna play!" he fusses, and rubs his face into my neck. I pet him, running my hands up and down his back.

"Well then you and I will play, okay? What do you want to do?"

"Can we..." pulling away, Evan thinks for a minute, "Let's go outside and play shadow games!" Oh, I know what he's talking about. It's like tag, but one can only walk on the shadows.

"Okay, okay," I agree, scooping him into my arms as I stand up.

"Matty, do you want to play too?" Evan asks excitedly. Matt looks at him, and I'm pretty sure he's gonna say no, but then he stands up too.

"Yeah..." he says quietly. Wow. I swear Evan has magic powers and can convince anyone to do anything. Matt follows us outside into the daylight. It's nice, not too hot, but a little humid. I let Evan down and he immediately pokes me and jumps into the closest shadow, "Marky's it!"

Marky? Well... never had that as a nickname before... but it's so cute coming from his lips, I'll accept it. I grin and chase my little Ev, catching him quickly and tagging him. He squeals in delight and goes off after Matt.

"I'm gonna getcha, Matty!" he calls, and Matt actually smiles when the little man crashes into him.

"Yeah, well, I'll get you back!" and he's off, chasing Evan into the trees.

It doesn't matter who it is, or what the situation is... Evan makes everybody melt. And who can blame them? He's so sweet, so innocent.

I'm lost in my own reverie as I watch them play and I am surprised when Matthew tags me.

"You're it," he says quietly, and then scoots away. Oh yeah, I'm playing too... I hurry off after him, and then hear Evan's voice from... above me?

"I'm the tallest person _ever_!" he hollers and I look up. Somehow, without me and Matthew noticing, he has shimmied up one of the trees. He balances carefully on a limb and then leaps -

"Evan!" I yell, afraid he's going to fall, but he catches himself on the next tree and climbs higher. What the... hell? He's like a squirrel... "You get down right this instant!"

"Come get me!" he laughs.

"You are going to fall and break your neck!" my voice has a tinge of fear in it, I know, but... he's at least twenty feet off the ground and I couldn't bear to see him hurt and goddamn if I can climb up after him.

"You mean like this?" he braces his feet against the trunk and tucks into a graceful back flip, holding his knees to his chest as he somersaults _through the fucking air_ and lands on his feet at my side, a huge grin plastered on his face, "Marky, I don't think my neck is broken..."

"You little..." I'm angry with fear and I lift him up, giving him a very hard noogie. He squirms in my grasp and yells, but I don't let up, "You could have gotten hurt!"

"No I couldn't have, I'm very good at trees," he replies as he wriggles out of my arms and falls to the ground. He sprints away from me and over to Matt, who has been watching this entire episode. Evan slips his hand into Matthew's and smiles up at him, "Come on, Matty, let's go do something else!"

Matt looks at him, a little surprised, but follows when he's tugged along.

Little Evan...

**-_Ω_-**

He rolls over, pressing against me, "Mark?"

"What, hun?" I say groggily. Evan has been tossing and turning since we laid down. Jeff is sound asleep, able to doze through the most disturbing of events, and is thus spared from Evan's fidgeting.

"It's not fair that Matty sleeps alone, can I go sleep with him?" he asks. At this point, I just want to be able to sleep, so I grunt in accordance. Like lightning, Evan is gone, and the bed stops shaking.

Finally. I am so tired.

I close my eyes and Jeff presses up to me in his sleep. He likes to cuddle, so he and Evan sleeping beside each other is always a good match - they meld together like puzzle pieces. Eh.

Sleep embraces me slowly and I drift off...

**-_Ω_-**

I wake with a start. I need to piss so bad, my dick feels like it's gonna explode. I stumble to my feet and head down the hall. I hear Glenn snoring from the room he shares with Shan, and I find the bathroom and piss. God. Finally.

On the way back, I hear something strange. It's not snoring. I stop and listen.

Crying.

I peek into the third, and last, bedroom. Evan is asleep on his side, mouth hanging wide open and he's curled around Matthew. Matthew, however, is sobbing into a pillow, his whole body shaking.

My God. I want to go talk to him, but something tells me that he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. He's gun shy as it is... if someone saw him this vulnerable - especially me - we might lose him forever...

I sigh as I go back to my room and lay back down. Jeff mumbles something in his sleep and grabs onto my arm. I can't believe how difficult this all has gotten, but... I know I'm doing the right thing.

I try to find sleep again, but she eludes me for a very long time. When I finally sink into her arms, I hear Evan's voice, "It's not fair that Matty sleeps alone..."

**-_Ω_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_Ω_-**


	17. Discovery and a Mistake

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I sigh as I hang up the phone. The house is sold, with all my shit in a storage area under Glenn's name. I don't have a place to live right now except for this trailer, although I have a phone appointment with a realtor in a few hours. It's amazing the lengths people will go to to help you when you are willing to spend a lot of money... and a claimed diagnosis of agoraphobia doesn't hurt, either.

Goddamn. I told Vince what was going on - I had to if I wanted to keep my job. He almost didn't believe me. Glenn had to talk to him. But I mean, why would I lie? I've never called off, I never had a reason to. And Vince knows I don't fucking lie. That shit isn't worth dealing with.

This is so fucking difficult. I'm so afraid of Raven finding us. Wait, let me rephrase that - I'm not afraid _of _Raven, I'm afraid of what he will do... especially to Evan. It's obvious that he's a fucking lunatic and a psychopath.

Anyway. I get the feeling that we're going to have to move very, very far away. I've even looked into changing my last name. Nothing major, just a spelling change. But Jeff has assured me that Raven would find us anyway if I did that.

I'm surprised he hasn't found us in Glenn's trailer yet. Ah, the beauty of small miracles. You know, that gives me an idea... I'm going to have to call Vince later.

"Maaaaark!" Evan's voice is exasperated, "Glenn and Shanny are being _gross_ again!"

"It's not gross," Shannon answers him. They sound like they're in the kitchen, "It's natural and loving-mmff!"

I roll my eyes as Evan comes into the bedroom and jumps onto the bed with me, "They're so gross, Mark."

"I know, baby," I say half-heartedly as I ruffle his hair. I just feel so surrounded and overwhelmed by this whole situation. I don't even know what to do.

"What are Jeff and Matt doing, Ev?" I ask as he crawls onto my lap and wraps his body around me.

"Watching TV," he replies, "I think Matty likes Rosie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They're watching my kitty show. We should go watch with them."

"Okay," I get to my feet as he bounces across the room and I follow him out to the living room. Matt and Jeff are on the couch. They have gotten quite close. As long as no one is hitting on Matthew, he's all right. And he gets very awkward around sex. I guess it's understandable. He won't talk about his past, or anything like that.

Eh... hopefully he'll come around.

I sit on my recliner and Evan plops on the floor. Odd, but not that uncommon. He's usually on me, Jeff, or the floor.

The 'kitty show', as Evan calls it, is that stupid thing about meerkats. Right now the narrator is talking about a pair of brother meerkats who survived an attack from something... I think a lion? Anyway, it ate their siblings and their mother. Pretty sad, actually...

"I have a brother," Jeff says suddenly, his voice sad, "I haven't seen him in years... don't even know where he is, really."

"That's sad. What was his name?" Evan asks from the floor.

"His name was Matthew."

"Like our Matty," you can hear the smile in Evan's voice.

"... That's really, really weird..." Matt speaks up then. His voice, as it is normally, is very quiet. The interested tone in it, however, is unmistakable.

"What's weird, Matty?"

"I have a brother too... named Jeffrey."

Jeff shrugs, "Well, they are pretty common names." He goes back to watching the show.

"I guess," Matthew finally says, "Jeff... how old was your brother?"

"Three years older than me," he says, barely paying attention.

"... and how old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"... I'm twenty-five."

"So?"

I can't help but look over at this point. Matt's face is knitted together in thought.

"My mother died when I was twelve and my dad had to ditch me because he couldn't afford my brother and I," he says slowly. Jeff looks over, finally, the same look on his face.

"What?"

"You heard me..."

"My mom died, too... but I was nine... and..." Jeff's eyes widen, "Matt... what were your parents' names?"

"Gilbert and-"

"Ruby Hardy?" Jeff finishes for him, staring at him intently.

"... Yeah," Matt says, "Yeah."

They're brothers? What the fuck? But they look nothing alike.

"So how did... I don't even understand this," Jeff shakes his head, "Where did you grow up?"

"Cameron."

"North Carolina."

"Yeah."

"This is _fucked up_," Jeff throws his hands in the air and stares at Matt incredulously, "I mean... damn."

"It is," Matt agrees, "I... I don't even know what to say."

"Can I hug you? I mean, you're my big brother. There's no way there is another couple out there in Cameron with two kids... There can't be," without waiting for an answer, Jeff hugs Matthew who returns the gesture slowly.

"My brother... family," he whispers, and closes his eyes, hugging Jeff tightly, "I... I don't even know what to say. How did you get into this?"

Jeff shrugs, "Just seemed like a good idea at the time. I love sex and I needed money, so I got into prostitution..."

"But how did you become a slave?"

"Well... that..." Jeff blushes heavily, "I uh, got mixed with drugs. Really badly. And I couldn't afford it anymore... and Gangrel promised me heroin if I worked for him... so... that's how that happened."

Evan suddenly twitches.

"Gangrel," he says softly.

"What baby?" I ask, and he comes to kneel at my feet.

"Gangrel..." he repeats, and crawls up onto my lap.

"What about Gangrel? Do you know him?" I ask carefully. Oh shit... I don't know if Matthew knows about Evan's past, and I really hope he doesn't say anything. I'm pretty sure Jeff has told him about Evan, but I don't know for sure...

"I don't know," Evan shrugs and hugs me, "I don't know, Mark."

"It's okay, baby."

"Here, Matt, let's go talk in the room," Jeff says as he gets up. He whispers something into Matt's ear and Matthew follows him. I guess they have a lot to talk about.

"Gangrel was my Master," Evan says quietly, "A long time ago."

"Was he?" I ask. It feels like my heart is breaking. I can't let him remember this. I can't. I mean, the way he is now... he's happy. Is it really worth all the pain for him to remember who he is?

"Yeah. He was nice to me, but..." Evan's face screws up, "Can we watch the kitty show some more? I don't feel well."

"Of course, honey. We'll watch the kitty show," I encourage, and turn the volume up. I can't let him remember... I can't let him break. He's my Evan, my baby Ev. I... he's been broken once, and I know the memory would break him again.

I hug him tightly.

"I love you, Evy," I whisper.

"I love you too," he replies, and I kiss his cheek before tickling his sides. He giggles and wiggles off me and onto the floor.

"You know I don't like that!" he cries, but I pounce on him and start tickling him madly. He laughs hysterically and I catch his soft lips in a gentle kiss, holding myself above him.

"I love you so much, Ev," I say to him, "And I always will." I don't know why I feel so... emotional all of a sudden.

"I love you, Mark!" he giggles and I kiss him again, chastely. I feel his growing erection bump into my leg and I can't hold back a smile. He whines beneath me when I don't touch him for a few moments.

"What, Ev?" I ask gently.

"Maaaaaaaark," he breathes, and wiggles his hips. I grind down against him and he groans, his hands grabbing my biceps. I need to taste him so badly...

I slide down and lower his gym shorts (that's all he will wear) to reveal his hardness. The whimper he makes when I lick the head is delicious and I suck on the sensitive skin for a few moments. He's wriggling, his fingers twirling in my hair, and I lower my mouth farther over him.

"Marky," he cries as I bob my head over him, swallowing him down. His thickness presses against the walls of my throat, but it's a good feeling. I really enjoy pleasuring him... His body tenses up and he comes quickly, his seed shooting into my mouth. He tastes lightly of musk and woods, and I enjoy the flavor for a moment before swallowing it.

I pull up and he looks at me through half-lidded eyes as he rides out the afterglow. Suddenly his eyes widen and he sits up, pulling his shorts over his hips.

"Can I do that to you, too?" he asks. I blink. He's never... I've never let him... "The thing you just did, Mark." He gets an impatient look on his face because I'm not answering him.

"Well... okay," I say quietly, "But let's go to the bedroom, okay?"

"Okay!" he gets up and is gone in a flash. He gets so eager... as I walk to the room, I hear Matt and Jeff talking. I can't make out what they're saying, but...

Evan pounces on me the second I close the door, kissing my neck and trying to pull my clothes off.

"Woah, buddy, hold on there," I chuckle, scooping him into my arms and kissing him deeply, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah... it feels so good and I want to make you feel good too..." he blushes red and I drop him onto the bed. He squeaks and gets to his knees, looking at me expectantly. A hand brushes over my erection through my jeans and I groan.

My hands trip over themselves as I try to undo my jeans. I finally get them down my thighs and Evan's hands stroke over my arousal shyly.

"Take your time, Ev," I say. I don't want to push him.

"Okay." His fingers find my sack and he rolls my balls in his palm. God, I love that. My head drops back a little and I groan, unable to take my eyes off him as he explores me.

He leans forward and I feel his warm breath ghost over the head. I force myself to stay still and then he licks me once. Twice. Kneeling down, he laps at my balls. I breathe deeply, trying to relax or something. God. Beautiful Evy, my baby...

His soft lips close over the head and he starts to suck. He's inexperienced and fumbling, but something about his pure innocence and his genuine eagerness is so arousing...

"Ev..." I purr, running my hands over his back as he tries to take more. He gets maybe half in his mouth before he coughs and pulls away. I see him thinking, and then he wraps a hand around what he can't suck. He starts to pump me and suck at the same time and - God - it's... it's so...

"Evan," I growl, feeling my more primal nature kicking in. I need to fuck him... or eat him... I remember watching Glenn eating Shannon... it was so hot. I need to do it to Evan.

I pull him off of me and lay him back on the bed.

"Mark?" he asks.

"Be still," I growl as I pull his shorts off his body, "I'm going to make you feel good, okay?"

"Okay..."

I lift his legs and spread him, revealing the tight pucker of his entrance. I kneel down at the edge of the bed, lowering myself to him.

The odd sound that escapes his mouth when I first lick him is beautiful. I want to make him come again... I lap at the sensitive skin again, and then let my lips close over it. I suck gently and he cries out, his body undulating with lust. I rim him thoroughly, pressing my tongue to the tight hole and groaning with pleasure as his body parts for me. I fuck him with my tongue, loving every cry that escapes him.

"Mark," he begs, "Please..." I double my efforts and I feel his cock bump against my forehead. I can't help but smile as I lap at him, doing every obscene thing I can think of, and then -

"Mark... Mark!" his voice is contorted with pleasure and I feel his body jerk as he comes a second time. His body trembles and I let him down, collecting the white liquid on his chest and bringing it to my lips.

He tastes so good.

He reaches up and pulls me down beside him, cuddling to me as he sighs happily.

"I wanted to make you do that..." he says, "I wanted to make you shoot white stuff, too."

"It's called coming, honey," I laugh.

"I wanted to make you come."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... please let me?" he looks at me, eyes wide. I can't deny him...

"Well, okay..." he slides down my body again and renews his efforts on my still-hard dick. I groan and relax, trying to enjoy the feeling of his soft mouth and softer hands...

He's clumsy but determined, and I feel my sack drawing closer to my body. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come.

"Ev-Evan!" I hiss and my orgasm hits hard. I come down his throat, panting, and then -

"No! No! No!" Evan's screaming and spitting, coughing and he leans off the bed and vomits.

I'm brought back to earth with a resounding slam and I try to hold him as he starts to sob.

"No!" he begs, "Please!"

"Evan," I say, "Evan, baby, what's wrong?" He pushes me away and vomits onto the floor again, his whole body trembling. "Evan, it's just me, Evy, come here." He finally lets me hold him and he cries into my shoulder, wiping his mouth of bile and semen on my shirt. It's okay, it's okay...

"Honey, what's wrong?" I whisper.

"I can't... no..." he cries, "Just no! No!" He sobs for at least ten minutes straight, and then finally calms down. He wipes his nose.

"I'm hungry," he says sadly, "I'm really, really hungry Mark..."

"Okay, baby. Get some clothes on and I'll get you some food, okay?"

"Okay..." I look at the puddle of puke on the floor and grimace. God... why did I let him do that? I knew, I _knew_ what Raven told me about... about his past. And what Jeff told me.

Goddamnit...

I take him out to the kitchen, where Glenn is sitting. I lean over to him and whisper,

"Can you make Evan some food? I need to clean up the bedroom..."

He looks at me with a questioning look.

"He puked... I'll tell you later." Glenn nods, and I go to get some towels.

Son of a bitch. Why did I let him do that...

Fuck.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	18. A Whole Lotta Talking

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm a whore. My life is eating my soul. Fuck fast food restaurants (where I work).

**-_Ω_-**

I feel like an idiot. A big, stupid, fucking idiot. I let him... I let him suck me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Glenn says from behind me. I'm sitting on the couch - Evan passed out after eating roughly fifty thousand grilled cheese sandwiches. Well, maybe not fifty thousand. More like twelve. But still.

"How can I not, Glenn? I knew what happened to him, but I let him... goddamnit."

"You know damn well you can't resist him when he gives you those eyes. No one can - not even Matthew. And he hates everyone."

"He doesn't hate everyone, he's just... hurt," Shannon pipes up, crawling over the back of the couch and sitting beside me. Glenn comes around and pushes him off. He lands on the floor with a thump, glaring at Glenn as he takes Shannon's place.

"That wasn't fair."

"Too bad. I'm bigger. I win," Glenn turns to me, "But now you know what that does to him, so it won't happen again."

"It's more than that..."

"Oh?"

"I don't want him to remember what happened." Glenn's face clouds over.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll break him?" Duh?

"It might not."

"Well..." Shan says, "It was... really bad, Glenn. I don't think you understand the severity of what happened..."

"Maybe I don't. But facing your past is a healthy thing."

"You're not listening to me," Shannon's voice is a little irritated, "Evan's past is fucking terrible. If he remembered all of it, he could be gone forever. Like a vegetable. Get that look off your face, it's possible. You really need to talk to Jeff if you're so skeptical."

"Hmpf."

"I mean, you should have seen him when we were talking about Gangrel. He remembered who Gangrel was, he remembered that he belonged to him a long time ago. I can't..." I sigh and cover my face with my hand. I feel so fucking useless.

"I need to call Vince," I say suddenly, "We're gonna get out of your hair, Glenn."

"You aren't in my hair," he replies, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't tell me you can keep off your job like this."

"Not for much longer, no."

"I really appreciate what you've done, but... this is going to go for awhile. Until Raven's dead."

"You plan on killing him?"

"Fuck yeah I do."

Shannon suddenly tugs on Glenn's pant leg, "Wait... where will I go?" he asks his lover.

"We'll talk about that later," he replies. I stand up.

"I'm going to call Vince."

"Okay..."

I go outside. I hear Jeff talking and see him sitting beneath a tree with Matt. Flipping open my phone, I dial Vince's number and wait...

"Hello?"

"Vince. It's Mark."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. But I need your help."

"Do you now? Just disappear off the face of the earth and then you need my help?"

"Vince, please. Not now. If I transfered you some money, would you buy a property I tell you about?"

"What the hell for?"

"Because that way it would be in your name. You know I've been dealing with a man hellbent on killing me."

"Ah. What property? How much?"

"I'll wire you the money and mail you the property."

"All right."

"I'll be back soon though. I just need to stay low for a little while."

"This isn't about drugs, is it?"

"No, I already told you. It's about the black market."

"I know, I know... I'll call you when it's all settled then."

"I have a realtor who will contact you."

"Good."

"Thanks a lot, Vince. This means a lot to me."

"It goddamn better mean a lot to you."

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Bye."

I hang up and look over at Jeff. I have a feeling he'd know best what to do with Evan right now. I walk over.

"I'm not interrupting?" I ask. Both boys shake their heads.

"Nah, sit," Jeff encourages, "What's up?"

"Jeff... something bad happened. With Evan... I let him..." his eyes darken as I sit beside him.

"You let him... what?" he asks, voice low.

"He wanted to blow me and make me come. And I let him."

"God. What happened?"

"He puked and freaked out." Jeff sighs.

"Yeah... that'll happen... Mark, I swear. I know it's hard to resist him, but you really need to. You know how he is with that kind of stuff..."

"I know, I know. I'm just, I'm afraid he's going to remember what happened, Jeff."

"That would break him," he says quietly.

"I know. Do you know what happened to him, Matt?" I ask. He nods slowly.

"Yeah, it sounds really bad. I can't even imagine that. I mean, it's one thing to be raped, but..." he goes quiet.

"Stay with Evan, talk to him, don't let him dwell too much," Jeff says then, "Play with him, sex him up, whatever. Just don't let him swallow your come and, for the love of God, don't hurt him during sex. Don't restrain him, don't say mean things. We probably shouldn't even mention 'Grel around him."

"Good plan... I'll try that. By the way, we're going to be moving soon. I'm getting us a different place."

"Is it under your name?" Jeff asks warily.

"No. It's under another coworker's. Raven shouldn't find us for awhile yet."

"He's really creepy though. He shows up everywhere. To be honest, I'm really surprised he hasn't found us here yet."

"Don't jinx it, Jeffrey. By the way, how have you and Matt been coming along?"

Matt actually smiles - first time I've ever seen him do it. It lights up his face and he looks beautiful.

"Good," he says, "Real good. It's really kind of cool how such horrible events can lead to great things."

"Yeah," Jeff pounces his brother and punches him, "Plus we can catch up on all the sibling rivalry we missed out on." Matt growls and, with a mighty shove, tosses Jeff a few feet away.

"I'll show you rivalry!"

I leave them to their play, chuckling to myself slightly, and go back into the house. Glenn and Shannon are making... dough? in the kitchen, and I breeze by them. I open the door to the room Evan and I share, where Ev is sleeping quietly. He's curled up like he was when I first saw him - the blanket bundled up beside him so that he can hug it tightly while he sleeps.

Adorable, innocent Evan. I lay on the bed with him and scoop him against my chest. He groans in his sleep and cuddles to me. I kiss the back of his head and let my eyes close.

This shit is so difficult...

**-_Ω_-**

I wake up because... hands. Touching my face.

"Urgh?" I grunt.

"Wakey wakey," Evan's voice chimes and I open my eyes. He's laying beside me, eyes boring into mine, touching my face and petting my beard. He laughs, "I like the fur on your face."

"It's hair. It's my beard."

"It's fur."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" he jumps on my chest, forcing all the air out of me in one great 'oomph'.

"I am going to make you sleep with Glenn and Shannon tonight if you keep this up," I say lightly as I flip him over so that I'm on top. He makes a face.

"No! They'll just be gross all night! I've seen them, it's so gross."

"I know it is, that's why I said it," I roll over so he's pinned beneath me.

"I saw you with them once, too."

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah," he wriggles out from under me and perches on the side of the bed, "Me and Matty and Rosie were playing and we heard you, so we went and looked. Rosie had just been telling Matt about how it doesn't have to hurt, you know."

"I remember that. How long did you guys watch?"

"Uh..." he blushes and shifts his legs, "A lot?" I ruffle his hair.

"I bet you did. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to eat?"

"You never made peanut butter pancakes... and you promised."

"That was like two weeks ago, Ev."

"_Still_."

"Okay, fine."

I sit up and yawn, going out to the kitchen as he bounces out of sight. I hear Matt yell and Jeff laugh. I guess he's pestering them... silly kid.

Shannon is in the kitchen, front half buried in the fridge with his wonderful ass sticking out. I slap it and he yelps, but doesn't come out.

"Hand me the butter while you're in there," I say as I pull a box of pancake mix from the upper cabinets. He mumbles at me and tosses a stick of butter on the table. "What are you looking for?"

"Something," he says, and his butt shakes back and forth. Suddenly he crows in triumph and comes out brandishing a can of whipped cream.

"That isn't going to end well..." I say dryly as he skips out of the kitchen, no doubt to find Glenn. Goodness.

I have the oven on and I'm stirring mix when Evan comes into the kitchen, blushing madly.

"Hey, Mark..." he whispers, grabbing my forearm.

"What, baby?"

"Come look," he urges, pulling at me now.

"Look at what?"

"Just come on!" I set the spatula and the jar of peanut butter down, following Evan out into the living room and -

Oh. Well. Ho diddly.

Shannon is leaning on the couch, his tiny shorts pulled down his thighs, his face flushed and his hands clenching into fists. Jeff kneels before him, and it's obvious he's got Shan's cock as far down his throat as it's gonna go.

The interesting thing, though, is on the armchair... where Matthew sits, entranced by the scene before him. There's a very, _very_ obvious bulge in his jeans and I know exactly where his mind is.

I suddenly tug Evan back into the kitchen, shaking my head to rid myself of risqué thoughts.

"Maaaaaaaaaaark," he says, exasperated as I mix peanut butter into the bowl of pancake mix.

"What? I thought you wanted pancakes?"

"Yeah, but now I... now I want that."

"Want what?" I know he knows the word, and I want to hear him say it. I look over and he's blushing again.

"Sex..." he finally says, his voice small.

"Maybe later. You're hungry, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No buts, Evan."

We hear Shannon moan and Evan sighs.

"You're no fun."

"Nope," I drizzle some batter onto the heated pan. It sizzles and begins to cook and Evan sits on the counter beside the oven, pouting.

"No fun at all."

Glenn comes into the kitchen from outside, wiping his forehead.

"Shan's in the living room being a whore," Evan spits.

"Oh?" Glenn's face perks up, "That's what I love about him..." He heads through the doorway and we hear Jeff squeal.

Evan crosses his arms over his chest, "How come they get to have fun and we just make pancakes?"

"Fine, Evan, go play with them if you really want to," I say, giving up.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Cause I can't... without you."

"You can't?"

"No... it's not the same... it doesn't feel as good, Marky." I can't help but smile and I kiss him on the cheek.

"It doesn't feel as good without you either, Ev." He beams at me with the biggest smile in the world and... God, he's so beautiful.

I take the first few pancakes off the pan and he whips a plate out of nowhere, ready to devour them.

Silly kid, I swear.

**-_Ω_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_Ω_-**


	19. It Doesn't Have to Hurt

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

Matthew laughs as Ev pounces him and rolls him soundly across the living room. Within moments, Matt has the upper hand and flips Evan over - he pins his back to the carpet and grins down at him.

"And the upset!" Jeff yells as he tackles Matt, and they tumble off into the corner. Ev sits up, looks at me, smiles, then looks at the two brothers. He rolls up onto the balls of his feet and waits - waits - just as Matt throws Jeff back, he launches himself and catches Matt in his strong little arms. Matt fights hard, twisting Evan's arm back, but Evan wriggles out. Suddenly Matt snags his leg and twists him sideways, bending his head up. Evan cries out, face to face with Matt, then gets a devilish smile.

"I bet I could get you to let me go without saying nothing or using my legs and arms," he challenges.

"Oh yeah? Do it then," Matt rises to challenge eagerly, waiting.

Evan leans forward and kisses Matt chastely, purring into him. I know how he does that, and let me say, it melts you right down.

True to what Evan said, Matt suddenly lets him go and stumbles backwards.

"Uh... Evan..." he says, voice meek and confused.

"What's wrong?" Ev asks, "You don't like kisses?" he gets very close to Matt, who looks uncomfortable but not alarmed. I kind of want to see how this plays out - Jeff does too, apparently, watching with interest from his place against the wall.

"Well... uh..." Matt looks at me, as if expecting me to chastise him. I try to keep my face open and friendly, and I think I succeed. He looks back at Evan, who's hovering inches from him.

"You don't, do you?" Evan asks, his face sad, "Why not?"

"I've... never really had kisses," Matthew finally admits. Evan looks shocked.

"Why not?"  
"Because no one ever wanted to kiss me," he whispers, almost inaudible. Evan nods with a look of understanding that is priceless on his young face.

"Well, I want to kiss you, Matty," he says, "And I bet you'd like it, too."

"He does kiss quite well," Jeff speaks up. Matt blushes fiercely and looks down.

"Would you let me, Matty? Please? Just once? I promise, if you don't like it, I'll never do it again," Ev asks, cocking his head. Matt doesn't meet his eyes for a long few moments, then finally looks up.

"If you want to... yeah..." he says quietly. Evan laughs and reaches out to touch Matt, stroking his shoulders. He leans in and whispers something into Matt's ear - I can't hear it, but Matt smiles weakly. Then Evan tilts his head and captures those incredibly full lips in his own. I know what it feels like to kiss Matthew - even if I only did when he was full of hate. His lips are the softest I've ever felt, and it seems that Evan is greatly enjoying them. He sucks on the lower lip before slipping his tongue into Matthew's mouth.

I never knew that Evan was such a quick learner. He certainly has picked up a lot from me... and watching the others, I suppose.

Matt moans quietly and I see that Evan has a hand under his shirt, touching and petting him. His other hand is tangled in that wavy dark hair, rubbing Matt's scalp.

Finally, Matt touches him back, the arms that had been hanging at his sides coming up to caress my Ev.

My Ev... but why does it turn me on so much to watch him seduce Matthew?

I hear a breathy gasp beside me and look to see Jeff, mouth open, his arousal pressing against his leopard print sweat pants. We found them at the thrift store and he liked them... plus they look amazing on his ass.

Evan and Matt are entangled in each other, kissing and touching and... God I want them. I want my Evy, but I want Matthew too...

Finally, finally Evan pulls away, gasping for air. He smiles, still petting and touching Matt.

"Didja like it?" he asks. Breathing heavy, Matt slowly nods.

"Yeah... I did," he replies, "A lot..."

"I told you you would," Ev grins, and kisses Matt on the cheek, "Now come on, Matty!" In one swift move, he has Matt on the ground in a firm leg lock, "I bet you can't pin me again!"

Jeff scowls behind me and I shiver when he grabs my bicep as the two brunettes start fighting again. "Well, Matt may be easily swayed, but I'm certainly not..." his hands find the bulge in my pants and I groan as he squeezes me.

"Jeff," I hiss throw my gritted teeth, "What do you think you're doing...?"

"Getting what I want," he replies, "You know when the last time I was thoroughly fucked? And I know you do it good... Glenn's got his little whore and you know Matt and Evan aren't gonna..."

"Not now... maybe later, okay? It'll be us and Ev."

"Fine..." Jeff crosses his arms over his chest, and then Evan comes flying out of nowhere and lands on my lap. It's unexpected, but not painful, and I ruffle his sweaty hair.

"Play with us!" he demands.

"Bud, I'll break ya," I reply.

"Who wants pie?" Shannon suddenly bursts into the living room in nothing but his fleecy booty shorts, carrying a steaming pie.

What the fuck?"

"So _that's_ what the whipped cream was for!" Jeff hollers, pouncing the little blond just as Glenn comes through the door.

"Get your filthy hands off my baby," Glenn growls, picking Shan up by the hips just as Jeff snatches the pie, "And give that pie back!"

"This is my pie now, you can keep your 'baby'," Jeff replies, nose upturned. With a powerful shove, Glenn reclaims the pie.

"This is to share, and there are more in the kitchen," he says. Shannon gets free of the strong arm holding him and leans against the wall, turning his face to the side and cocking his hip out.

"Except for the strawberry one, that's mine. And who said you could just scoop me up like that?" he glares at Glenn. Glenn rolls his eyes and, pie still in hand, vanishes back into the kitchen. Jeff follows him in a shot, as does Shannon.

"How many pies did you make?" I ask the blond before he disappears.

"A lot? I don't know. Like four or five. We made the dough yesterday," Shan shrugs.

Oh yeah, they did. I remember that now. Evan snorts.

"I don't like fruit!"

"Yes you do," I tell him, nudging him off my lap and onto the floor, "Come on, let's go get some." He looks over at Matthew, still looking quite flustered.

"But... I'm not hungry," Ev pouts.

"You're not making out with Matt right now. Or ever. Want to play with me and Rosie later?" I try to distract him, leading him to the kitchen. It works.

"I like playing with Rosie! He's so soft!" he says with glee. The kitchen is a mess of flour and fruit and whipped cream. Jeff is devouring a peach pie and Glenn is sucking whipped cream out of a can while Shan works on his strawberry pie.

"Oooh what's that Rosie?" Evan asks, promptly sniffing over Jeff's plate. Jeff makes a face, but gives Ev a forkful. He tastes it slowly, then grins. Within seconds, he's snatched the whole pan and is gone out the door.

"Sonofabitch!" And Jeff is after him.

It's like babysitting a bunch of children.

"You spill that and I will beat the hell outta you both!" Glenn hollers through a mouthful of whipped cream. A fleck lands on the corner of his mouth and Shannon chuckles.

"You uh, got some stuff right there," he says, and leans up to lick it off. Glenn wraps his arms around the little one and kisses him hard and... yeah, they're making out.

"Guys. Please," I roll my eyes and turn around - Matthew is standing in the doorway, staring at Glenn and Shannon and looking really, _really_ awkward.

"Can I have some pie too?" he asks quietly.

"Sure," Glenn says, pulling away from sucking Shannon's face off for a moment.

"Will you two please go somewhere else?" I plead. Glenn growls, but picks Shan up and they leave. Matt looks at the three pies left - strawberry... apple... and pumpkin? Wow.

"Pumpkin!" he says, "I haven't had pumpkin pie in so long. He gets a knife out of the silverware drawer and looks at the pie for a moment. "Can... can I cut it?"

"Well yeah, Glenn said you can have some."

"Okay..." he cuts the pie as if he's expecting to get yelled at, and sets his slice on a plate. He looks in the fridge for a moment and comes out with another can of cream. How much of that did Shannon and Glenn get, anyway?

I watch Matt eat, and then glance out the window. Ev is sitting in one of the trees, a lot higher than I would prefer, eating pie out of the tin while Jeff curses at him from a lower branch. I crack open the kitchen door and lean my head out.

"Evan! Be careful!"

"I'm very good at trees, Mark, don't worry!" he answers back, grinning. He's seriously entirely too high - probably three stories off the ground, perched on the upper branches like a bird or something.

Jeff swings backward off the branch he's on and lands on his feet gracefully, coming over to me, defeated.

"I didn't want the pie anyway..." he mumbles as he brushes past me to go into the kitchen. Evan makes a face and, in a series of fluid movements, he's on the ground. The pie is balanced on his fingertips, completely unharmed. He comes up to me and I kiss his cheek.

"You really need to not climb trees like that, Ev. You scare me."

"You're just jealous cause you can't do it," he replies. I sigh. I'll never win this argument and I know it.

"Come on," I pull his hand to drag him with me into the kitchen. Jeff is sitting with Matt at the table, moping while his brother finishes the last bite of pie. Evan sets the pie down by Jeff, who cheers up and grabs a fork. Then Evan corners Matt and... Ev, you really need to get off his case...

My little one kneels down and kisses Matt on the cheek, on the chin, on the nose, then finally on the lips. As quickly as he started the kiss, he breaks it and turns to me, a pout on his beautiful face.

"Maaaark..." he whines. He wants to play with Matthew... with me. But I really don't think Matt would go for it. He might play with Ev, but not me... I mean, come on.

"Then go play with him if he wants," I finally say. Matt's eyes widen a little, but he stays seated. Ev takes that as an invitation and climbs onto his lap, kissing him again.

"Will you play with me?" he asks quietly, so quiet I almost don't hear him say it. Matt blushes but nods slowly.

"Yeah."

I lean back against the counter and watch as Evan kisses Matt again, slowly and innocently. Ev starts that little purring thing he does, setting his hands on Matt's shoulders. He presses his little tongue past those sexy lips, causing Matt to whimper...

I am so hard...

Jeff has abandoned his pie, I notice, in favor of watching Evan and his brother. I don't blame him - brothers or not, this is fucking hot.

Evan's hands pull at Matt's shirt, yanking it up his body. The kiss pauses for a moment as the shirt is removed, revealing that delicious torso for all to see. So muscled, and that sexy olive skin tone... I want to lick his flesh, but I don't think Matt would appreciate it...

Matt whimpers when Ev slides down to suck at the hard nipples beaded so prominently. Ev's hips are undulating and I know he's hard even though I can't see.

"Maybe you should move this to the bedroom?" I'm surprised when my voice, gravelly with lust, breaks the silence. Matt looks over and nods slowly and Ev makes a noise of agreement. I don't realize that we're moving, but we're in my bedroom and Ev is laying Matt down on the bed, straddling his chest... Jeff is still beside me, and we sit on the chairs from the kitchen as we watch.

Evan is stripping the clothes from Matt's body until he's completely nude, his erection standing straight up and pointing at my little one.

"It's not fair that you're the only one naked," Ev smiles beatifically and removes his own clothing, as naked as Matt now.

Breath hitches in my throat as they kiss again, Evan rubbing his erection against Matt's and moaning. I don't know if I should let this continue... but it's so hot... and Matt is actually liking it. He hasn't been able to take affection like this before.

Evan slides down the body beneath him and palms Matt's cock in his hand. He strokes it and kneels down to lick and lap at the head...

Matt can't come in his mouth. I know Matt knows that, he's got to. I'm almost certain Jeff told him. A cry issues from Matt's mouth when Evan sucks more into his mouth and... I know how it feels, that little mouth, that delicate tongue, those fingers massaging and touching...

Suddenly Jeff gets up from beside me and hovers over the two on the bed. His erection is pushing against his pants desperately and he leans down and captures Matt's lips with his own.

Wait, what? They're... kissing. But they're brothers. But it's so hot. And Matt's kissing back, growling as his senses are overwhelmed. Evan has pulled away and is watching them, then turns to look at me, his face wanton.

"Mark," he whispers, and I go to him. The bed is more than big enough for me to lay him beside Matt as I kiss him, stroking his bare chest, dominating him thoroughly. Jeff is doing similar to his brother, and I can barely imagine what we look like. A whole lot of faggots, I guess...

My mind dissolves to sex and I don't register too much except pleasure. Sucking on Evan's weeping shaft, licking and kissing him as he whimpers. I suddenly hear Jeff cry out and I look over... he's straddling Matt, and I see Matt's aching hardness disappear into his body...

Brothers. Fucking. On my bed.

But it's different, it's not like they grew up together... I know that there was an attraction before they knew they were brothers and... sometimes, I mean, the worst pain can only be soothed by the closest person to you.

It's not as gross as it probably should be. It's fucking hot, actually...

I try to focus all my attention on pleasing my little Evan, but I can't help watching the two brothers... Matt is overwhelmed and unsure. I don't think he's ever been on the giving end of sex before.

Suddenly Evan sobs and I feel his dick twitch and release - I swallow my baby's seed and sit up, lifting his legs. I give him no warning before I start to rim him, using as much spit as I can so he's wet. He wriggles and moans and begs... I know how much he loves this.

I pull up and free my straining cock, dripping with precum, and smear it against him...

"Ready, Ev?" I whisper.

"Please..." his tone is needy and I give him what he wants - I slide into him and all I see is my Evan... so beautiful as I fuck him, God I love him so much... I want him to come with me.

I fuck him slowly, deeply, and he cries in pleasure with every thrust. I wrap my hand around his returned arousal and jerk him in time with each snap of my hips.

"Mark," he sobs, "Mark, please!"

Harder...

"Ev, I love you," I growl as my orgasm mounts.

"I love you too Marky," he whispers back and my body releases with one great thunderclap. I roar and I feel him tense and his cock twitches fiercely in my grip.

"Mark!"

He comes hard, splattering my shirt and getting some on my face. I growl as I ride my own climax out, pumping my seed deep into his body. I hear Matt howling and Jeff making those little hot bitch noises of his.

I wrap my arms tightly around Ev, holding him, kissing his neck as my softened member slips from his body. He kisses me back weakly, breathing heavy, and his eyes open - he's watching the brothers.

Matt's hands are gripping Jeff's hips hard enough to break the skin, smearing blood over that pale expanse. He's lost in the pleasure... as he should be... Jeff knows how to ride a cock like nobody's business.

Evan kisses my cheek, still entranced, and then Matt's body stiffens and -

He yells loud enough to shake the walls as he comes, thrusting brutally twice more before falling limp. Jeff closes his eyes, his whole body shivering violently, and he comes too - rope-like jets of semen shooting from his body and onto Matt's chest and the wall behind the bed.

Slowly, Jeff relaxes... lays on his brother... and then looks at us. I'm so tired.

"Well..." Jeff finally says, breaking the sated silence, "That was unexpected." He looks at Matt and kisses his cheek, "Did you like it?" Matt blushes but nods, and Evan suddenly pipes up -

"We told you it didn't have to hurt, Matty!"

**-_Ω_-**** Reviews are greatly appreciated ****-_Ω_-**


	20. Nightmare

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Author's Note: **I had today off, so I celebrated by starting this chapter early. I'm getting into a writing mood again - finally. You can tell if I don't really want to write by how much sex a chapter contains. Usually. Sometimes the sex is actually important and is meant to show something.

**-_Ω_-**

My phone rings. It's a blocked number. I look at Evan and Jeff, watching some documentary about Australia, and get up to leave the room.

"Hello?"

"Mark. It's Hunter."

"Oh, hey. How have you been?"

"Raven just left. He is _pissed_, Mark. He's convinced that you killed Evan."

"... What?" I killed Evan?

"Apparently he put some tracker on Evan and saw that it was in some spring out in the Michail forest."

Oh shit. Oh shit.

"He couldn't reach the tracker because you know how deep that spring is. Mark, what you did to the boy-"

"I didn't kill him. He's alive and happy."

"Well Raven doesn't know that. And he's going to hunt you down. I'm only telling you because you're a good friend. Be careful."

"I... I will. Thank you."

"I need to go. I shouldn't be calling you anyway."

"Okay. Thank you."

He hangs up.

Oh God. Raven thinks I killed him. He thinks I killed Evan. And he's obsessed...

Relax, Mark. Relax. He doesn't know you're out here. It's all right. But he's going to pop up someday, no matter what. I can't hide forever.

I need to kill him once and for all. Fuck the whole Legacy thing, they don't know about me and they sure as hell don't care. Hopefully. Goddamnit. How can I get Raven where I want him?

... I'm going to have to bait him...

Shit.

I go back into the trailer and sit at the kitchen table, my head in my hands. I don't know what to do. Flipping my phone open, I browse through the numbers.

No one can help me, I know that. I know what I have to do, though. I need to get Raven where I'm comfortable. He will die, I swear. After what he did to my Evy. But I need to figure this out. I need to bait him... but that only has one option. I'd have to use Evan, and he could get hurt.

Fuck. Maybe I should talk to Jeff. He knows Raven better than anyone else I know.

I just can't sit here, waiting for him to appear. I can't do this anymore... I go back into the living room and poke Jeff, gesturing him to follow me. He glances at Evan, but gets up and comes into the kitchen with me.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Hunter just called me... Raven's out and about and... he thinks I killed Evan." Jeff's green eyes go incredibly wide.

"Oh. Oh shit," he breathes, "... Do you have any idea... how angry he is going to be? He is obsessed with Evan, Mark. Seriously. Why does he think Evan is dead?"

"Because the tracker was in that spring and he couldn't get to it."

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah. I can't just sit here and wait for him to strike, Jeff. I need to lure him out of hiding so that I can do away with him."

"... You want to use Evan to do that, don't you." It's not a question.

"Yes." Jeff sighs.

"This won't end well... but it's probably the only way. You couldn't use yourself? He hates you now."

"Yes, but then who would attack him?"

"... Ah."

"It's kind of hard to just pull a killing maneuver when your opponent is right there in front of you."

"You could do it."

"I don't have the required skill."

"I really think that you should lay this out before you do anything..."

"You know I don't want Evan hurt."

"Yeah, I know, I just... things always seem to go sour around Raven."

"True."

Then Evan pokes his head into the kitchen, "Hey, whatcha doing?" I smile fondly at him.

"Just talking, buddy. What's up?"

"I was bored," he replies, coming over and touching Jeff's face, "Where's Matty?"  
"He wanted to be alone for a little while," the beauty replies, leaning over and kissing Evan gently.

"Oh, okay."

A door in the hallway opens and closes, and Shan walks in to the kitchen as well. He's actually wearing clothes.

"Glenn wants to leave," he says quietly, "And... I want to go with him."

I blink.

"But, Shanny..." Evan says, voice sad, "Why can't you stay here with us?"  
"Glenn needs to go back to work, doesn't he?" I ask. Shannon nods.

"And... I want to be with him. He wants me to be with him. So... it just makes sense."

Jeff nods, "It does. You're very lucky to have such a man."

"I know," Shan blushes and leans in, lowering his voice, "You should see his cock, too. Talk about lucky..." he sighs. Jeff shakes his head, and Glenn comes in with heavy footsteps.

"We're gonna leave tomorrow," he says, looking at me, "I need to go back to work, Mark. I can't keep this up."

"It's fine, Glenn. You going back to your place?"  
"Yeah."

"We'll probably be out of this trailer in a week. My new place is clearing through paperwork and then we'll be gone."

"It's all good. Take your time."

"Will we see you again?" Evan asks suddenly, voice tearful.

"Of course you'll see Glenn and Shannon, buddy," I rub his back, "We'll visit them all the time, okay?"  
"Oh... okay," he sniffles a little and reaches out to hug Shannon, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Evan," Shan replies, and hugs my little one tightly. He kisses Evan's cheek, "But I'm not leaving now - tomorrow."

"Okay... tomorrow," Evan nods, still sad.

"Tomorrow," Shan agrees.

**-_Ω_-**

Evan rolls over again, agitated, and cries out in his sleep. I look over at him, laying on a blanket on the floor beside Matt. Jeff's on the chair, and I'm on the couch. Glenn and Shan went to the grocery store to get stuff for when they leave tomorrow.

Evan makes a strange noise, a strangled... he's crying. In his sleep. Matthew looks at me, and I shake my head. I want to see what happens. Jeff glances over at me too, but I keep my eye on my Ev. He starts muttering, mostly incoherent, but it sounds panicked, afraid.

"Please!" Finally, a distinguishable word, "Please, no..." Mutter, mutter, sob... "Help me! Gangrel, Master!"

"Wake him. Please, for the love of God, wake him," Jeff whispers, "This is... the way he'd cry when... Raven had him."

I get on the floor and lift Evan into my arms, kissing his forehead and rocking him awake. He jolts and screams, then punches me in the face. It's a surprisingly hard hit, but I take it in stride.

"Baby," I whisper to him, "Evan, wake up, you're okay. Come on honey, wake up now."

Those chocolate eyes open wide, frightened and full of tears.

"Mark?" he asks, his voice unsteady, "Make it stop," he whimpers, and buries his head in my chest. I stroke his back, looking at Jeff, unsure of what to do.

"It was just a bad dream, buddy," I whisper, "It's okay."

"Why didn't he come get me? Why did he let it happen?" he asks.

"Who, baby?"

"Master... Gangrel."

Shit. Shit.

"It was just a dream, honey," Jeff's eyes are telling me to say that, but I don't know if it's the right thing. I don't know what to do. Evan struggles out of my arms and looks at Matthew for a second, then turns to Jeff.

"I... something's wrong," he whispers, "Something's wrong."

Why is he remembering this now? There was nothing to prompt it... I don't understand.

"Baby, come here," I say to him, "Come here." He comes to me and crawls back into my arms. I kiss his forehead and pet him, "Just calm down. It was just a dream."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes, just a dream. Only a dream. Watch TV with us," I flip the channel and find a rerun of some cartoon that I know he likes - I think it's called _Pandapus_? Whatever, it's about these fucked up looking animal hybrids and Evan likes it.

"I want to go to sleep," he says, "Please?"

"Okay, okay." I stand up with him in my arms, glancing at Jeff and Matt for a moment before taking Evan to the bedroom. I set him down and he starts stripping down to his gym shorts before crawling under the covers.

"Want me to sleep with you?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"You don't have to. I know you aren't tired."

"Are you sure?" He blushes.

"Well... maybe..." Without another word, I get into the bed with him. He cuddles up to me and I hold him tightly, kissing his face and hair. My poor baby. I just don't understand what made that dream happen...

He falls asleep quickly, as he usually does, and is soon snoring in my ear. I slowly, carefully extricate myself from his grasp and get up. I need to call Gangrel.

Out in the living room, and I see - Jeff is laying on the floor beside Matt now, and they're kissing slowly. Lovingly. It's not a sexual gesture at all - it's much more than that.

Embarrassed at seeing such a private moment, I scoot into the kitchen. I don't think they saw me. I flip open my phone and dial. I wonder if he'll even answer...

"Good evening?"

"Hello, may I speak to Gangrel?"  
"This is he."

"It's Mark."

"Ah, good to hear from you. How are things?"

"Gangrel... Evan's starting to remember things. I'm afraid for him."

"What is he remembering?" his voice turns serious.

"He was crying in his sleep, begging for you to... to help him."

"... My goodness."

"What am I supposed to do?"  
"I... I don't know, Mark."

"He can't remember. I can't let him break."

"I agree. If he remembers what happened... you will lose him."

I feel my heart aching. I can't lose him. My beautiful Evan, my baby. I love him so much...

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, Mark. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to tell you. Perhaps you could convince him that they are only nightmares?"  
"It's more than that. He was talking about you the other day - he called you his old Master."

The man sighs quietly.

"I could... erase that part of his memory permanently," he says after a long pause. What?

"How?"  
"I'm a very skilled hypnotist, Mark. It's part of my repertoire... and also part of the way I break my boys in."

"Would it hurt him?"  
"I can't answer that. Possibly. It's different for everyone. Before the... incident... he was very responsive to it. That was after I broke him, of course. They are all against it in the beginning," he takes a long breath, "If you would decide to do that... I would very much like to see him again. I've told you of my connections to my boys. It is more than mere master and submissive..."

"I'll think about your offer. Did you use it on Jeffrey?"

"Of course - I use it on all of the boys in my care."

"All right. I'll call you again soon."

"I will be anxious to hear from you. Take care, Mark."

"Thank you."

I hang up the phone, setting it on the table. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. If Evan remembers all that Raven did to him... he snapped once. What happens when a person snaps twice?

But if Gangrel fucks up... I don't want to leave Evan brain dead. God, this is so fucking hard. This is so fucking ridiculous.

But I love him so much, and I can't... I can't bear to see him hurting.

I glance at the clock. Ten-eighteen. I should just go to sleep. Maybe something will come to me then.

I peek into the living room before I go in, and Matt and Jeff are still there. They're talking now, quietly. I can't hear them. As silently as possible, I walk behind the couch and go down the hall. Where are Glenn and Shannon? Maybe they just stayed out for awhile... Maybe Glenn took Shan to a club or something. Shan likes that kind of shit.

I strip my clothes and slide into bed with my Evan. He murmurs and snuggles to me. I drape my arm around him, kiss him.

"G'night Evy," I whisper.

"... Night..." he says, mumbling through a mouthful of sleep. I can't help but smile. My beautiful baby.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	21. Back to the Basement

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Author's Note: **I am so fucking sick of working!

**-_Ω_-**

Prodding. In my side.

"Urgh?"

"Mark? Mark, wake up," Evan's voice.

"What?" I mumble.

"Where are Glenn and Shanny?"

"Whadyoumean?"

"They didn't come back last night." I'm awake in an instant, sitting up and reaching for my phone.

"They didn't come back?"

"I don't think so... they're not here and there are no groceries... so..." I flip my phone open and dial Glenn's number.

"You've reached Glenn, I can't come to the phone right now...." I hang it up. Shit. Shit shit shit. Glenn's phone is never off. Ever. Something in me screams that this isn't right. But I have no idea what to do...

I get up and pull some shorts up my thighs. Evan looks at me, his face worried.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" he asks.

"Maybe, buddy. I don't know yet. Are Matt and Jeff up?"

"I heard them talking." I walk down the hall to the last bedroom and knock on the door. Evan grabs my hand and I squeeze it reassuringly.

The door opens and Jeff peeks out at me, "Hey," and opens the door wider. Matt is laying on the bed, looking at us.

"Glenn and Shannon never came home last night." His eyes widen a little.

"They didn't?"

"No," Evan pipes up, "Well, I think they didn't, there's no groceries in the kitchen."

Jeff just stares at Evan, "Maybe they just went somewhere?"

"Glenn's phone is turned off - it didn't even ring. And he never turns off his phone." Jeff looks how I feel - worried and nauseous. Damn it.

"You could go to the police station and file a missing person report?" Matt suggests.

"That's a good idea. You guys get dressed - you're coming with. I'm not leaving anyone here alone."

"Okay."

**-_Ω_-**

"Where do you think they went?" Evan asks quietly as I drive the van to the nearest police station.

"Honestly, if something bad happened, I bet it has to do with Raven," I reply, my voice just as low.

"Why would he go after them?"

"Because... he thinks I hurt you."

"Why?"

"Just because, baby." I don't want to explain any further. He's too innocent to know... I just want to protect him.

We get to the police station and I lead the boys in with me. I have them sit in the waiting area and I go up to the desk. The officer is an enormous man, bigger than me even, who looks like he's of Indian descent. Not native American - like from the country of India. He looks up at me when I approach him.

"Hello," he says, with a trace of a weird accent in his voice.

"I'd like to file a missing persons report."

"When did the person go missing?"

"Last night - they went out to get groceries and never came back."

"They?"

"There are two of them... two men."

"Well, first off, I can't issue a report yet. You have to wait twenty-four hours until you can do that - it's just standard policy, in case they just went on a binge trip or something. I can take down the details, though, and then file the report later. Would you like that?"  
I swallow.

"Yeah."

"Two males? Name of the first one?" he starts clicking on his computer.

"Glenn. Glenn Jacobs." The officer types a little bit.

"Describe him?"

"Almost seven foot - probably six foot nine? He shaves his head. Brown eyes."

"Found him. All right. And he went missing last night? What time?"

"Uh... seven?"

"He took a car?"

"Yes. His."

"What make and model?" Shit, I don't know.

"It's a gold Cougar."

"Okay. You don't know the license plate number, do you?"

"No, but the car is in his name."

"I'll find it." He types some more, then stops and looks up, "And the other one?"  
"Shannon... uh..." Damn. What is Shannon's name? "I don't know his last name. He's five nine, I think. Hold on." Jeff would know his last name... if he has one. I walk over to Jeff, where he sits on the end, with Evan beside him. Matt is beside Evan. "Jeff, do you know Shannon's last name?"

"Uh... it starts with an 'm'... Milton? I'm pretty sure it's Milton."

"Okay, thanks." I go back to the cop.

"Shannon Milton. He's twenty something. Blond."

The officer types in what I've told him, and frowns at his computer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Was he born in this state?"

"I don't know."

"It's okay, I'll switch to the national database..." he clicks and types and the frown never leaves his face.

"Sir, I'm not finding him. I've tried multiple spellings of the last name 'Moore', but there are only two other men in the States with that name and they don't share his details at all. One is five years old, the other is thirty and a convict."

... That's weird. Really, really weird. Why isn't he in there?

"Are... are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm sorry, sir."

"... Well... can you include his description anyway? Perhaps we just don't have the right last name."

"That is possible. I'll include his description. Can you tell me it again?"

"Sure. He's in his early twenties, long blond hair, green eyes, he's about five foot nine."

The man continues typing, then nods and looks up at me, "That's all I can do for now, sir. May I have your name and number so that we can call you if anything comes up?"

I agree and give him my name and cell number, my mind running a thousand miles a minute. We're finally done and I go back to the boys. Jeff is petting Evan and looking worried - Matt seems apprehensive.

"Come on," I mutter to them, and they follow me back out to the van.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks once we're driving again.

"Shannon wasn't in the system."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't exist. They couldn't find him, not even in the national database."

"I might have gotten the last name wrong."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

We drive in silence.

"Maybe he's back in the Basement? Raven, I mean. Like maybe... he took them there?," Jeff suggests.

"The Basement?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, that's where Raven's business was until Mark chased him off..."

"Oh."

Evan suddenly lets out a low whine, "I don't want to go there." I reach over and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby, we'll only be there for a minute. You can stay out here in the van with Jeff and Matty, okay?"

"Okay..." he looks sad, "I don't feel good."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Something tells me that is important, but now that Jeff has planted the seed of possibility in my head, I can't ignore it. What if Raven did go back there? No one would look for him there, right? It was his old place...

I pull my phone out again and dial. Ring. Ring.

"This is Hunter."

"Hey Hunter, it's Mark. Do you know where Raven's been hiding lately?"

"No, no I don't. I'm pretty sure he abandoned the Basement after the incident, but I don't know where he went. I guess he could be hunkering down with Legacy - they're pretty chummy with each other."

"Where is Legacy, anyway?"

"Over on south Willow street. Mark... why are you looking for Raven?"

"There's a guy I know who has used your services... his name is Glenn?"  
"Big guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah. He used to take my Punk out all the time. What about him?"

"Well, he's taken a liking to Shannon and they've become somewhat of an item... but in any case, they both went missing last night."

"... Shit, Mark."

"Yeah."

"That can't end well."

"I know. But yeah, that's why I'm looking for him. Thanks though."

"No problem. But Mark - be careful. Insanity is unpredictable."

"I'll be careful. Bye."

"See ya."

I close the phone and focus on driving, hearing Matt and Jeff talking quietly in the back.

We get there surprisingly quick, and Evan gets in the back of the van so that all of them are hidden from view. I leave the air conditioner on because it's pretty hot out and let them lock themselves in. Before I close the door, I grab my pistol from under the seat and tuck it in the back of my waistband. My shirt is loose enough you can't really see it. A good choice.

I check up and down the street - it's pretty empty. I cross the road and go into the apartment building, heading straight for the elevator. I get in and hit the basement button - to my surprise, the gears start grinding and it starts going down. I reach back and put my hand on the grip of the gun, clicking the safety off. Ready to shoot if need be.

The elevator door rattles back, revealing the grid-iron door to Raven's Basement. It's dark, the only light coming from the few windows that are high up in the walls. Even though it's called the basement, it sticks up a bit from the ground so that windows could be installed. That way, the basement isn't pitch black.

Cautiously, I reach out and grasp the iron and pull.

To my surprise, it slides back. Shit.

The cages are still there, actually, everything is still there. Everything. The cots, the clothes, the assorted other things. Damn. I wonder if Raven really did just abandon it?

I take a step forward, taking in everything. The elevator closes behind me.

God, this was a bad idea. Why the fuck did I even think this would be a good idea? Yeah, sure Mark, just drop in on the psychopath without any preparation at all. Then again, preparation didn't do shit last time, so... fuck it.

I hear a slam in the back and I freeze. It sounded like metal crashing onto the floor. Shit. I start walking, slowly, regarding the long hallway carefully with each step.

Another crash. My heart quickens, but I can't panic. That will only fuck things up. Be calm, Mark. He's here. He's got to be. What else is making those noises? Be calm, and we can kill him easy. Nice and easy.

I'm so close to the back, with only that thick drape separating me from it now. I ease to the side and gently kick the drape with my foot quickly -

Nothing happens. No gun shots, nothing.

Shit, there is goes again. And it sounds like something moving around. Something alive. Shannon? Glenn? Maybe they're tied up back there! Shit!

It's now or never. Just go for it, Mark.

In one lightning fast movement, I burst through the drape, gun in front of me, ready to shoot.

Nothing. Nothing there. But where was that crash coming from?

I suddenly realize - the passageway. Shit. I creep back up to where Shannon's cage once was and scoot back. The door is... locked again. With a new padlock.

Oh. Oh shit. Here comes the adrenaline again. I carefully aim at the lock, standing far back, and pull the trigger -

_PINGK!_

The door swings inward and I hear that crash again. Suddenly there's a weird cry and something rushes at my face. Instinctively I point and pull the trigger twice. The thing screams and collapses and I realize the passage is empty and the thing I just killed was...

A raccoon. A goddamn raccoon. Fuck raccoons. Fuck them all, fuck all rodents.

The Basement is empty - everything is empty.

Fuck.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	22. A Visit to Gangrel

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I swing the van onto the main drag, pissed off and irritated. The gun's back under the seat, the boys are all right. I just... goddamnit. Fuck raccoons.

Plus, I mean, Shannon and Glenn are no doubt in Raven's filthy hands and there's no telling what that fucker's doing to them... or has done to them. God, I hope they're okay. I hope Shannon is all right. Glenn is strong and can fight Raven off, but Shan... I just can't see him being able to fight back. I know he's a scrappy one and could give and receive a beating, but Raven's fucking insane and I just don't see Shannon in that light.

Damn.

"Mark?" Evan questions quietly from the back. I almost don't hear him.

"What, baby?" I reply.

"I'm hungry. Can we get pizza?" From the straightforward way he asked, I know that Matt or Jeff put him up to this. Or both of them. Or maybe he's just that comfortable now.

"Yeah, we'll get some. Do you have a preference for what place?"

"Cheesy pizza!" Of course. I should have been able to predict that.

"All right. Closest pizza place wins."

**-_Ω_-**

"Evan, stop playing with your food," I admonish the little devil as he arranges the pepperoni into a smiley face on his plate, "Just eat them."

"But I don't like them," he whines.

"I'll eat them then," Matt speaks up, taking the circles off Evan's plate. Jeff steals one, too, and I can't help but let my mind wander as the boys play. I just feel so horrible right now. Once again, I don't know what to do. This is so fucking difficult for one man. My best friend and his lover, kidnapped... and it's all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't pursued Evan...

But I couldn't have just let that keep happening! The abuse... the slavery... the rape... As bad as I felt for what I did to Matthew, I had to avenge that. And I just couldn't stand idly by while Raven was doing that shit.

Why do I tolerate anyone doing it? Hunter and Gangrel enslave the boys just as much as Raven. And look at the way that Hunter kept Matthew - all alone in that dirty room with just a bucket to eliminate in. Despicable.

I need to get rid of them all. But I won't do it violently - that just leads to more trouble. This slavery shit, though... it needs to stop. I don't know how, but... I'll stop it.

God, I hope Shannon and Glenn are okay...

"This really bothers you, doesn't it?" Jeff asks quietly. I glance at him and nod. "It's really obvious. You get so sullen."

"Eh," I grunt. I'm not even hungry and I just look at the rest of the pizza that Evan is steadily demolishing. Jeff scoots closer to me and grabs my hand under the table, squeezing it tightly.

"It'll be okay. Shan is a fighter, Mark. He's small, but he's fucking tough as nails. And I'm pretty sure that Glenn won't go down without one hell of a fight."

"He wouldn't. I'm just so worried."

"You feel like this was your fault." I look at him, surprised.

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"Because you're easy to read. I told you that already. At least, you are when you're upset," Jeff shrugs and looks over at Evan, who is gazing longingly at the last slice of pizza - on Matt's plate.

"Matt... please?"  
"You had like a whole pizza by yourself, do you really need my slice too?"

"Yeah..." He's giving those big sad puppy eyes and Matt is visibly starting to break down. Finally, he pushes his plate towards Evan, who hugs Matt tightly and squeals.

"Thank you!"

They're so cute. God, I love both of them so much.

"Hey? Mark?" Jeff pokes me and I come back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah?"

"You know what you should do, since we're out and about?"

"What?"

"Go visit Gangrel and have him see Evan." I don't know how I feel about that.

"You really think it would help him with the nightmares?"

"Yeah, I do. He's very calming, Mark... you'd have to see for yourself."

"Well... all right." I guess. I just... I've never been one for hypo-mumbo-jumbo. And I'm just so afraid of hurting Evan more.

"Can we go now?" Evan suddenly pipes up. All traces of food are gone and he is currently in a gentle headlock from Matt, "I think Matt's mad at me."

"I'm not mad, you're just a pest," he replies, chuckling.

"All right, let's go kids," I say, putting down a reasonable tip and getting up, "We have one more stop before we go home."

"Where?" Evan asks.

"You'll see, buddy," I reply.

**-_Ω_-**

Cruor is just as dark and dirty on the outside as usual, but I'm not deterred. I know it's okay on the inside, so... as we get out, a gunshot echoes from a few blocks over.

"Come on boys," I say, hurriedly ushering them towards the door. I do the weird knock twice, pause, and kick thing, and wait impatiently.

The door opens a few inches and -

"Oh. Mark. Hello," Gangrel greets, and looks at the boys. His eyes widen when he sees Evan.

"May we come in?" I ask.

"Of course, of course, come in." He backs up and we file in.

"Boys, be good," I admonish sternly. Jeff bows his head to Gangrel, probably out of habit, but Matt looks around the room.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I ask the man, "I need to ask a favor..."

"Yes. The boys can stay here in the sitting room. Make yourself comfortable," he says to them, and they nod. Jeff sits awkwardly on a sofa and Matt joins him. Evan is... looking at Gangrel strangely.

"I know you," he says softly, coming close to the blond master.

"I..." he looks unsure of what to do, but then reaches out to caress Evan's cheek, "I know you do, Evan. I know you as well."

"Gangrel," he whispers, "Sire."

"No, Evan. I am not your master."

"You were."

"A long time ago, yes."

"Gangrel," I lean in and whisper, "I really need to talk to you."

He nods and smiles at Evan, "I need to talk to Mark, Evan. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Gangrel leads me down the hall away from the sitting room and turns to me, "What seems to be the problem?"

"He's remembering. You just saw it - but then again, I guess it's different if he'd see you. But he's been having nightmares. Horrible nightmares, where he screams for you in his sleep." Gangrel sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jeff said that you could help him because... you can hypnotize?"

"Yes, I can. I just... it's so overwhelming to see him again. What would you like me to do?"

"Make him forget everything about what... Raven did. Just help him. Please. Get rid of these nightmares and just... help my Evan."

"Yes. Yes, I will," he looks like he's thinking of other things, and he probably is, but... Gah. I don't know what to say. "Would you like to be present?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Of course."

I feel so... weird right now. I don't know how this is going to end up.

"Would you like to go get Evan? Meet me in the room - second door on the left," he points and I nod.

"All right. Where are your boys, anyway?"

"They are both out with a client now. He likes to have them both at the same time."

"Oh." Kinky. Gangrel disappears behind the door and I go back to the sitting room.

"Matt, Jeff, can you two entertain yourselves for the moment? Evan and I are going to go... have a talk."

"Yeah, sure Mark," Jeff says, and Evan comes over to me when I beckon him.

"Where are we going?" he asks as I lead him down the hall.

"You'll see," I reply, and knock on the closed door.

"Enter," comes Gangrel's voice. I turn the knob and we go into a - very small, very dark room. Almost like a closet. There is a round table with a candelabra on it that provides the only light - there are no windows. There are also two love seats on either side of the table. Gangrel is sitting in the one furtherest from us.

Oh, wait. It just looks small - there's a drape hanging from the ceiling and curtaining us off. I think? Whatever.

"Come sit," Gangrel urges, "Evan, please sit beside me." My angel looks at me, questioning in the dim light, and I nod. He goes and sits with his previous Master, placing himself as far away as he can. He is still looking at him closely.

"Evan," Gangrel says quietly, "You remember who I am?"  
"You... you were my Sire."

"Yes, I was."

Evan's brow furrows and he looks at Gangrel hard, "You... you left me to... to him," he whispers, his eyes widening, "You left me there!"

"Shhhh," Gangrel sees what is about to happen and staves it off the only way he can - he wraps his arms around Evan tightly and whispers something into his ear. "You know I did not leave you to him - you were stolen from me, my little one. Now listen to me, calm down, I want you to take a deep breath now. That's it. Calm yourself. Another breath - and let it out. Follow my voice, Evan."

"Oh... kay..." Evan's voice is labored, and I know that Gangrel pretty much has him already.

"There we go... Good boy, Evan. Good boy. I want you to go back to that night. What happened?"

"You went to talk to Randy... and... I am alone. There's a loud noise and two men I don't know - they push a bad smell to my face and it stinks! And it's black now. I'm cold. I can't move my wrists... where am I? " suddenly he starts screaming, "Sire! But it's a man with braids in his hair and he has a skirt on and... please don't hurt me, please don't do that! No that hurts! Please! That hurts my wrists!" Evan starts crying and I feel my heart breaking. I want to get up, I want to stop this, but the look that Gangrel has on his face tells me that I can't do that.

"No, listen to me, Evan. That never happened. None of it. It was all a bad dream, Evan. It was a bad dream. You were with me, smelled something bad, and woke up in Raven's Basement. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"It didn't happen. It didn't happen, Evan. It didn't happen. Say it with me."

"It didn't happen."

"It didn't happen. None of that ever happened."

"None of it ever happened."

"You were with me that night, smelled something bad, and woke up in the Basement."

"I was with you, smelled something bad, and woke up in the Basement."

"Yes. Now listen to me - I am going to start counting, all right? I will count from five to one. When I say five, you will feel slightly alert. Four, you will feel more alert. Three, you will feel like you are starting to wake up. Two, you are almost waking up and at one, you will be fully awake. All right?"

"Yes."

"Five - you are feeling slightly alert. Four... a little more now... Three, a little more... Two, you're almost awake now, Evan, and - one."

Evan pulls away from him and looks at me, then at Gangrel. He smiles that wonderful smile and hugs Gangrel.

"I missed you, Sire," he says, "I like Mark lots, but sometimes I miss you. Do you still have Christian?"

"Yes, I still have Christian." Evan's eyes light up and I feel slightly better about this.

"Ooooh, can I see him?"

"He's out right now, unfortunately. Would you like to go out to the sitting room for a little bit? Mark and I need to discuss something."

"Okay. Can I see Christian again sometime?"

"Of course, Evan. Now go."

"Yes, Sire!"

"I am not your sire anymore, I am not your master - do not call me as such. I am Gangrel."

"Okay." Evan looks a little sad from being chastised, but he hugs Gangrel again and gets up, smiling at me as he walks out and closes the door. The blond man sighs and looks at me, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs.

"He may begin to relapse again, I must warn you. Hypnotizing is helpful, but if he encounters too much stress or pain... I can guarantee nothing."

"It's fine. What you have done is more than enough. Is there any way I can repay you for this?" He smiles sadly.

"Just bring him to visit me sometimes. I do love him, Mark. I love him as I love all my boys."

"I will bring him to visit, I promise. Thank you so much."

"It isn't a problem -" he stiffens, his brows knitting together, "That was the door! Come with me if you will?" he gets up quickly and hurries to the sitting room, through the foyer, and to the door. I follow to the sitting room, where Matt and Jeff are snuggling and Evan is sitting on the floor in front of them, pouting.

"Oh! Mr. Michaels, I wasn't expecting you back so early," I hear Gangrel's voice from the foyer.

"Well, I have business to attend to tomorrow and need to start packing for my flight in the morning. They were good as always, excellent boys you keep here."

"Thank you very much, Sir, I try my best."

"I'll be back next week then - keep them ready for me?"

"I certainly will, Mr. Michaels. Can I invite you in for coffee, tea? Perhaps something stronger? I have some guests over, but it is not a problem at all if you'd like to come in and rest."

"No thank you, Gangrel, but I appreciate it greatly. I would take you up on the offer, but I really need to get packing. I shouldn't have kept them as long as I did..."

"Thank you in any case - have a good flight!"

"Have a good day, Gangrel." The door closes and the first boy - Christian - comes in first, followed by Gangrel, and then the last one. He's taller than both of them, with dirty blonde hair that rests at his shoulders. He wears a black shirt and black slacks, with simple shoes. Christian is dressed nearly identically, except he has a white shirt.

They both pause at the door and take their shoes off, rendering them barefoot. Christian nods his head to me and stays at Gangrel's side - the taller one eyes me warily.

"I am willing to bet that he left a tip in one of your pockets?" Gangrel asks them. Christian nods and pulls a few bills from his left pocket, handing them to his master, "I thought so. I will reward you for being honest later, Christian. Adam? Are you hiding anything?"

"Not this time," he says with a glint in his eye.

"Adam, Christian, these are -"

"Christy!" Evan suddenly is bear-hugging Christian tightly, who looks very surprised and like he's about to teeter over.

"Evan? Oh my goodness! Evan!" he hugs the little angel back, smiling ear to ear and kissing his hair, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know!"

"You two are sickening," Adam comments. At least, he must be Adam.

"Adam, be kind," Gangrel admonishes. There are too many people here right now and I feel uncomfortable. As nice as it is to see Evan so happy, I know that Matt and Jeff probably feel awkward. Plus I just want to go home. It feels like we haven't been home in ages.

"Evan, Matt, Jeff, I think it's about time to leave," I say. Matt and Jeff rise to their feet and Evan pouts at me.

"But it's Christy!"

"I know, buddy - we'll visit him again soon. But we need to get home." His face falls, but he lets Christian go and comes over to me.

"Okay..."

"Thank you very, very much Gangrel."

"Not a problem, Mark. Not a problem at all. Please visit soon?"

"I will."

Adam and Christian both nod to me as I start ushering the boys out, "Have a good day, Sir."

"You two have a good day as well."

"Oh, we will," Adam grins, "Or at least I will." Christian frowns.

"You're mean."

"Adam!" Gangrel yells just as I close the front door. I feel so overwhelmed, I don't even know what to do.

"Come on, get into the van."

We get in and Evan sighs.

"Will we come back soon? I really miss Christy."

"Yes, we'll come back again soon."

"Promise?"

"Yes, buddy, I promise," I put the van in gear and move it along, glancing around nervously. I don't know why I feel like this.

Why do I feel so weird?

**-_Ω_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_Ω_-**


	23. Twist of Fate

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

The dry dirt crunches under the van's tires as we pull in the driveway to the trailer. Just as I put it in park -

"Why is the door open?" Evan suddenly voices. I look up and yeah, it's open. But there are no cars around. Oh God. Is it Raven?

Shit.

"Stay here. Hide on the floor, and I'll lock the doors. Okay, boys?" I ask as I pull the Glock from under the seat and cock it back.

"Ok, Mark. Be careful," Jeff replies.

"I will..."

I get out of the van, locking them inside and closing the door as softly as I can. I stay still, listening.

I hear nothing, just the wind whistling through the trees. Slowly, I approach the open door. I know I locked it, I know I did. As I come closer, I nudge it with my foot to open it a little wider.

The sight inside makes me drop the gun with a clatter - _BANG!_ - and it goes off. A tree nearby is shattered to bits. It didn't hit anything, but I'm rushing into the house and kneeling at Glenn's side where he lays bloody and with only his pants on.

"Glenn, oh God, are you okay?" I lay my hands on his chest, looking over the numerous wounds. He grunts and shifts and his eyes open very slowly.

"Mark?" he whispers, "Mark, he took Shannon. He took both of us. But... Mark..." he suddenly chokes up and I see tears welling up in his brown eyes.

"What?" I ask, "What happened?"

"He rear-ended us. I don't know how he found us, I don't know, maybe he recognized my truck? But he rear-ended us hard and - Mark he took Shannon! He..."

I try to calm him the best I can, but I honestly am in the dark here. "Glenn, calm down, please, just take a breath. Let me get you some water, okay?" I read somewhere that water helps people when they're in shock. Oh God, is he in shock? People can die from that, can't they? Fuck!

"Please don't leave," he begs, "Please, Mark, he left me here. It's a trap," he seems to suddenly remember this with all the severity of a thunderclap, "Mark, get out of here before he gets you and the others!"

Shit. Shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit. I'm standing, running, grabbing my gun just as I hear a sickening crunch of metal. I look out the window - oh FUCK.

He's trying to wrench the van open with a crowbar, fucking Raven, and he's covered in blood and there's... oh God, is that Shannon? There's a form crumpled by the trees and... I can't think anymore.

I'm screaming obscenities as I swing the Glock at him, pulling the trigger hard. Shots ring out and he looks at me for a moment before being knocked down by my bullets. Fuck, did I actually hit him?

He stumbles and falls, reaching into his cargo pants and pulling out a gun of his own and firing back. I leap off the porch, tucking and rolling behind one of the decorative boulders. Thank God for them - I hear bullets pinging off the stone.

"You think you can kill me, Mark?" I hear him spit, "After you took what was most dear to me! My Evan! You fucking killed him you fucking - monster!" I poke the gun around the boulder and squeeze off a few rounds, not hitting anything. "You're a monster, Mark!" His voice is coming closer. Shit. I thought I fucking shot him? Why is he still up?

"You're the monster!" I yell, "I know the things you did to Evan!"

"You mean pick him up off the streets after Gangrel damn near fucking killed him? How is that a crime?" he screams back, and I duck behind the trailer just as he pops around the boulder. I freeze, facing him, both of us with our guns out.

_Do it, Mark, shoot him now! Get this over with! _My mind is screaming, but I can't, something is wrong with what Raven just said.

"Gangrel damn near killed him? What the fuck? You're the one who kidnapped Evan! Because of fucking Legacy!"

"Legacy?" Raven actually looks completely confused, and his gun droops a little bit, "What the fuck are you talking about? What does Randy have to do with this?" Suddenly he yells, "You're just fucking with me! You drowned Evan, you fucking bastard!"

There's a blossom of heat in my left leg and I feel myself spinning, falling. Shit. Shit. He shot me. Fuck. Fucking fuck.

"No, Evan's alive, I swear to you," I cough out. Why doesn't it hurt? He approaches me, gun at my chest, but I'm still aimed at him, "Evan's in the van, with Matthew and Jeffrey!"

His eyes narrow, "You're lying."

"Evan's alive. I love him, Raven, I could never kill him."

"I love him as well."

"If you love him so much, why the fuck did you torture him?"

"Torture him?" Raven looks repulsed, "I would never!"  
"Yes you fucking did! You had Ted and Cody kidnap him and you fucking raped him and destroyed him. You fucking hooked him up to car batteries!"

Suddenly, Raven lowers his gun, his brow heavily furrowed, "You're describing the things that Gangrel did to him, Mark."

...

What?

"What?" I ask, weakly, "What...?"

"I would never - _ever _- hurt Evan. I love him with all the passion in my heart. The things you're telling me about... except for the Ted and Cody thing, I don't even know who they are... that's what Gangrel did to Evan."

"You're lying." Now it's my turn to spout those words, "You're lying, Raven. You... you have to be." Reality is crumbling. Fuck. What the fuck?

"How did you find out about what happened?" Raven asks, his voice hoarse.

"Jeff told me."

"... You know that Jeffrey used to belong to Gangrel as well, right? I found him the night I found Evan."

...

He stares at me, and I at him.

"Well," he finally says, "We should probably get you to a hospital. Shannon and Glenn as well... I didn't do enough to kill them, but they're significantly hurt... in my rage... oh fuck it." He pulls his flannel shirt off and then I see why my shots didn't hurt him - he has Kevlar on. Reaching inside of it, against his chest, he pulls out a cellphone.

"I'll call an ambulance," he says, "Where are the keys to the van?"

"... Here," I cough, patting my pocket. I am so overwhelmed right now. I don't even know what to say. He has to be lying. He's _got_ to be. There's... there's no fucking way. No way.

"You didn't do those things to Evan?" I ask, but I don't think I'm actually talking anymore. Suddenly the pain in my leg hits me like an enraged bull and -

Black out.

**-_Ω_-**

"Mark?"

"What's wrong, Ev?"

"He moved."

Hands on my face. It smells sterile. My feet are cold. My leg is... pulsing with every beat of my heart.

My eyes open to see... Evan. And Matthew.

"Evan?" I croak. He squeals and leans down to hug me, squeezing tightly. I try to hug him back, but I can't really move. Shit.

"Marky!"

I look at him when he finally pulls away. "What... what happened?"

Evan shrugs, "You told us to get on the floor of the van, and then there was a crash on the van and someone was trying to get in and then you were yelling and..."

"Raven shot you," Matthew says solemnly, "He left Glenn in the trailer as a trap and tried to break into the van because he knew Jeff and I were in there."

Oh God. Glenn. And Shannon!

"Fuck, are they okay?"

"Yeah. Raven beat them... a lot... but they're okay. Blood loss, mostly. When he saw Evan, he..." he leans in close to me, "Mark, I think there's something wrong with the story here."

Yeah. Yeah there is.

"I know. What did he tell you?"

Matt glances warily at Evan, "He told me that Gangrel did all those things that you guys said... Raven did. Mark... I don't think he's lying. You should see him now."

"Where is Jeff?"

"With Shannon and Glenn."

"And Raven?"

"With them as well."

Fuck. What the fuck. I am so fucking confused and lost.

"But... why would Gangrel lie?"

"I don't know - I never belonged to him. I only belonged to Hunter."

"I need to... to talk to Jeff."

"He might know what to think of this."

"Maybe."

Evan has been watching us closely the whole time, holding tightly to my hand. I notice the IVs in my arms, and the fact that I can't move my leg.

"He shot me in the leg."

"Yeah. Your calf."

"Fucking hell. I need to talk to him."

Suddenly the door opens, and there he stands. The demon, the monster. Raven.

"Mark," he says upon seeing me, "I'm so glad you're awake. Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to Glenn's room, will you? I need to talk to Mark about something private."

"Okay..." Evan looks at me and I nod and he skips off. Matthew leans against the wall, watching.

Raven comes to the side of the bed and I fight to sit up. He leans over and helps me, maneuvering me so that I can rest my back against the wall.

"Well," he finally says, "Mark."

"Raven."

"We... need to talk."

"Agreed."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	24. Heart to Heart

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I look at Raven, my mind lost.

"Tell me everything. Please," I hear the words come out of my mouth, but I didn't try to say them.

The man nods, shakes his braids back, and takes a seat beside my bed.

"There isn't much to tell, Mark. I found Evan and Jeff in the elevator one night a few years ago. I was dealing with business when the elevator dinged and opened and... there they were. Battered and bruised and both of them mentally gone. Evan was... in a bad way, physically, and Jeff wouldn't leave his side."

"Then how do you know what happened?" I challenge.

"Jeff kept crying in his sleep. I tried asking him what was wrong - you know, a sleeping man can't lie, and he told me what happened. He started to recover pretty quickly, into the Jeff we both know. And he stopped crying - it's like he completely forgot. I don't blame him at all."

"... How do I know... that you aren't lying?" My voice is barely a whisper. Raven smiles wryly and leans in close.

"Because if I were, I would have killed you back at the trailer. Look at it logically, Mark. What did I want? Evan - alive - or revenge. You showed me that he was alive. I mean, sure, you ruined my business and stole all my slaves, but... honestly, Evan was all I really cared about," he sighs.

"No one ever took him out, so I spent a lot of time with him. But I'm too rough - I know I am. I'm too quick to anger, too quick to punish. I could never get close to him... like you are now.

"When you started taking him out... I became afraid. Afraid that you were hurting him. But you weren't. He'd talk about you and... I became so jealous. I'd lose my temper with him, and... I did force myself on him. Several times. But I never tortured him."

His eyes speak volumes of truth and hurt, and I can't help but feel sympathy for this man. I feel so... empty for him.

What would it be like to love someone... something innocent... when your eyes are clouded with rage and envy? I mean, obviously he's got some intense control issues, but...

"It wasn't until you started taking him out that I got passionate," he says sadly, "I just... I feel so bad about it. I lashed out at all of the boys. I was a wreck... and I'm actually kind of glad that you took them from me. I would have ended up hurting them even more."

"But... what about what Jeff was telling Hunter?"

"What do you mean? I don't know what Jeff told him. I just know that Hunter suddenly hated me and Jeff refused to talk about it, no matter how hard I beat him."

"Oh."

All of this seems to check out in my mind, and his words echo of nothing but truth. Maybe... Maybe he is for real, after all.

"Mark... I'm sorry I shot you."

I suddenly remember why I'm here in the bed and look down at my leg. I can see where the wound is - straight through the back of my calf.

"Don't worry about it. It didn't hit anything important, I think."

Raven sighs, "You know Gangrel does that to all of his boys, right? The torture? Not necessarily what he did to Evan, but he... he does but them through one hell of a ringer."

I am unable to be surprised anymore, "I figured. So... can you tell me what Jeff said to you? In his sleep?"

He shifts awkwardly, but nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. He said that Gangrel chained Evan to a wall in the basement... beat him, raped him... especially with things that aren't really supposed to go there. He had his other two boys at the time, which were Jeff and Christian, rape Evan as well. That was what really bothered Jeff, I think. That he had to participate in it. 'Grel put acid on Evan's chains - that's why he has the scars on his ankles and wrists. But I think you knew that already.

"He'd also hypnotize Evan to believe that Gangrel was various people that Evan held in high esteem... like his own father. And then he'd rape him. The thing that really took Evan out, though, was the electrocuting, like you said. Gangrel used a couple car batteries, dumped water on Evan and shocked him until he didn't scream anymore," Raven shakes his head sadly, his voice lowered to a bare whisper.

"Yeah... that's what Jeff told me, too. Except he told me that you did it."

"Bullshit. I couldn't hypnotize someone even if I wanted to. You have to be calm for that shit."

I guess he's right. I feel the shock of the situation slowly fading away, and for some reason my mind is crystal clear.

"Raven... I don't want to believe you, because it's just too surreal," I say slowly, "But I can't ignore the truth in your voice, in your words. You are a fucking psychopath, that's for sure... but I believe that you didn't hurt Evan."

His shoulders relax and he actually _smiles_. A true, broad smile that looks somehow fascinating on his rough face.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to pursue Gangrel, now?"

I haven't thought about that. But thinking about what was done to Evan... I feel my blood begin to boil.

"Yeah."

"May I... join you? Or at least kill him with you?" his eyes are almost meek, and he looks at me with his head slightly bowed. I pause. "Please," he continues, "Granted, I did not know Evan before the night he and Jeff came to me, but knowing that he has been through such torture renders so much pain in me. Have you ever heard him when he cries in his sleep?"

"Yes... I've heard him cry."

"I will not try to take him from you. I understand and... unwillingly accept that he is better off with you. All of them are. But please, let me partake in Evan's revenge." I find myself nodding,

"Yeah. Yeah, you can come along." He reaches out and grasps my hand in both of his, smiling widely.

"Thank you so much," he whispers, "It's... I know this is so odd for me to be acting like this, but... you have no idea how grateful I am."

Something irritates me in the back of my head.

"Why didn't you go after Gangrel? If you knew what happened? Just a question."

"It would have been extremely bad for business. In addition, I have only spoken to Gangrel maybe twice in my whole career... and I didn't want him somehow getting a hold of Evan again. That was really my main fear."

It makes sense.

"Okay. Are Glenn and Shannon okay?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do to them?" He bows his head again.

"I beat them. I fucked Shannon. It wasn't enough to kill them, but they will probably never forgive me. I can't really blame them, though."

"Yeah." That feels like it's all I can say. Eh.

"Marky?" Evan pokes his head in the room, "Can I come back in now?" his voice is sheepish and he's blushing like mad.

"Come here, baby," I beckon, and he comes to my side. He looks at Raven carefully, and then lowers his head.

"Master," he whispers.

"Evan, I'm not your master," Raven says gently, "You don't have a master anymore."

"Raven's right," I reach out and pull Evan into my arms, hugging him tightly, "You need to remember that, honey."

"It's so hard though," he whispers. He still seems a little wary of Raven, but Raven did admit to 'forcing himself' on Evan... to raping him. Evan told me that one of the first times I brought him home. As much as I feel like I should be angry, I can't be. I feel so fucking bad for Raven. I don't usually take people at face value, I really don't... the honesty on his face, in his movements, in his words. It's just something you can't brush off.

"Do you not like Raven, Ev?" I ask. He pushes his head into my shoulder and mumbles. "I can't hear you." He pulls away, his face beet red.

"Mark..." he turns and looks at Raven, who seems to have difficulty keeping eye contact with the innocent one.

"Evan," he says, "I'm sorry about... the things I did. I... I just love you very much. I know I don't show it well, but I love you as much as Mark does." Evan glances at me, and I can see his unease as plain as day.

"He means it, Ev. But if you are afraid, that's okay."

"I need time," he almost interrupts me, "I need time... to get used to Raven." His face is very serious, something I've never seen, and he looks at Raven. This time the old master keeps his gaze, and it feels like Evan is looking into Raven's very soul. "You did hurt us, master. I can forgive you, I don't know about the others. But it will take time."

I can't believe that Evan is saying these things. I've never seen him like this. Then he suddenly hugs me again and... he's back to the normal Evan, mumbling into my chest.

Raven's face shows the same confusion I feel. I've never seen Evan get like that before, get that serious, that... mature. Odd. Maybe... maybe he is starting to regain his old composure? Before the incident?

"I'm going to go check on Glenn and Shannon..." Raven says at length, and leaves the room. Evan crawls onto the bed with me and snuggles up. I wrap an arm around him and hold him to me tightly.

"Are you okay, Ev?" I ask him, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm okay... I just feel weird," he replies in his usual voice. Not at all like his serious tone earlier.

"All right." I feel my stomach contract and suddenly it growls loudly. Fuck, I'm hungry. "Want to get something to eat?"  
"Yeah!"

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	25. The Phoenix

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

I can't stop staring at them. Evan pushed against the wall, crying with fear as his lips and neck are devoured with hungry kisses.

"My beloved Evan..." the man purrs, stroking my baby's chest as he nips at that soft neck.

"Please," he whimpers, "Sire!" His back arches and I can see why - teeth sinking into him, blood welling up, and the man sucking hungrily.

I want to stop them, but I can't. I can't move. It feels like my feet are encased in concrete. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. It's like I don't even exist.

Gangrel's hands roam up and down Evan's body, grabbing and groping and Evan is moaning pitifully. He pulls away from Evan's neck, his face a mess of blood, the red liquid trickling down his chin and down Evan's chest.

He lifts Evan's arms and he fights desperately until Gangrel bites him again. Ev goes limp, allowing his arms to be secured to the chains on the wall. When Gangrel releases him, he pulls at them weakly.

"Sire..." he whispers, and Gangrel takes his chin in his hand.

"If only you would not fight me, little one," he says softly, kissing Evan again, "Evan..." He trails his fingers down Evan's bare chest, licking at his collarbone and neck.

Suddenly he rakes his nails against Evan's body, blood blossoming in his wake. Evan moans in pain, twitching, and Gangrel kneels to lap at the wounds.

"Beautiful," he whispers, looking up at the little one, "Such a beautiful boy." He stands, loosening Evan's pants and pulling them down slender hips. He grabs Ev's flaccid manhood, stroking him roughly, trying to get him hard.

"You're going to fight me..." he murmurs as Evan remains soft, "So be it then, child." He slaps Evan across the face hard, and then wraps a hand around his neck, cutting off his air.

Evan starts to writhe, choking desperately and trying to pull away from the monster. Gangrel suddenly reaches up, gives slack to the chains, and turns Evan around, bending him over -

He's going to rape him. I can't watch this. Oh God.

"Sire!" Evan suddenly sobs as he is entered brutally. His whole body goes limp, but Gangrel has a strong hold on his hips, holding Evan tightly as he starts to thrust.

"God in Heaven..." Gangrel pants, sheathing himself entirely in Evan's resisting body, "Like a virgin, Evan... always like the first time..."

"Please!"

"Please what, child? You know you belong to me, now shut up and take what I graciously give you!" Gangrel ends his angered retort with a brutal thrust -

I wake in a frigid sweat.

"Mark," Evan whimpers, pawing at my chest, "Mark." I cuddle him to me without even thinking about it, trying to comfort both him and myself. What the fuck was that? "He hurt me so much, Mark."

"Who did, Evan?" He says nothing in reply, clutching at my hands with his own. I don't make him speak, I just let him quietly whimper while my mind roils. Obviously, he had a nightmare as well... was his similar? 'He hurt me so much'...

"Mark?"

"Yes, baby?" His voice is serious, and he looks up at me with solemn eyes.

"Make him go away. Forever. Please... Make him die." His severity is shocking, demanding, and I feel it in my very bones.

"Make who go away, Evan? Make who die?" I can't help but ask.

"You know exactly who, Mark..."

"No. No, I don't. Was it Raven? Or was it Gangrel?" I feel like I shouldn't be asking this, but I swear that there is a different side to Evan that is starting to show. The things he has said lately, the way he has been acting... Something else in him is awakening. Evan looks up, making eye contact with me, his eyes tearing into my very being.

"Evan will never admit it, Mark. And you know that," he says. He's talking in the third person? Maybe this is that thing which is awakening...?

"But you must tell me," I urge, "I don't know who is the bad guy."

"Yes you do. The minute you laid eyes on Christian, you knew." With that, Evan suddenly goes almost... limp... in my grasp.

"Evan?" I shake him gently, but he doesn't move. What the fuck is going on? "Evan?"

"Wha?" he asks groggily, looking up at me with tired eyes. He... has no memory of what just happened. I can see it.

"... Never mind, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Okay..."

What the fuck? What does Christian have to do with this?

I want to stand up, but suddenly there's a dull throbbing in my leg that reminds me where I am - the hospital. Because Raven shot me.

But... why does Christian matter? The minute I laid eyes on Christian?

_He's lovely, with long silky blond hair, dressed nicely in a white shirt and black slacks. He's barefoot. He bows deeply to his master and stays at the door, waiting. "You may come to me," Gangrel says and he walks slowly, humbly, to him. He kneels at Gangrel's feet. "What do you need, child?"_

He was so... subservient. Gangrel completely owns him.

Was Evan... or darker Evan... whatever... trying to tell me it was Gangrel? It had to have been.

I fidget, knowing that there is no way in hell I'm getting back to sleep any time soon. Goddamnit. It had to have been Gangrel - everyone is afraid of him. Even Jeff has his inherent fear... that comes and goes.

'Make him die'... Make him die, indeed. Then I will, my beautiful Evan. I would do anything you asked of me. You know it, even if it is only deep down.

Then I will. I will kill Gangrel, for you, my Evan.

-_Ω_-

"I'm not trying to be an ass, Mark, but I'm done with this shit," Glenn shrugs awkwardly.

"I know. I understand," I reply, "Go. Take Shannon and make a new life with him." The big man smiles faintly.

"Will you come back to the company?"

"Maybe some day, I don't know. When I heal up and all this is fucking dealt with."

"Good luck."

"Same to you. Keep in touch?"

"As always. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you."

With little ceremony, Glenn is gone, taking Shannon with him. I don't think he told anyone - understandable, considering what happened last time... Will this shit never end?

Evan suddenly ducks in to the room, his shoulders hunched, and he quickly crawls into bed with me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, but then - the door bursts open again and Jeff enters as well, his face a mess of tears.

"Fuck him, then!" he whimpers, sitting in on of the chairs along the wall and crossing his arms. I raise an eyebrow.

"Jeff?"

"Jeff." The door opens again and there's Matt, holding his hands out.

"Fuck off! Just leave me the goddamn hell alone, Matt!" Jeff's on his feet in a moment, spitting at his brother.

"Jeff, I'm not... please, just listen to me," Matt pleads, "I just..."

"Get. Out. Matt." Jeff's voice is pure poison, his eyes afire. Matt steps back, looks at the floor, sighs and leaves. Within an instant, Jeff goes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"... What just happened?" I ask Ev, who presses himself to me.

"They're fighting," he replies quietly.

"Why?"

"Because Jeff loves Matt and Matt loves Jeff but Matt thinks that what they're doing is sinful and they're both gonna go to Hell for it and that's bad."

... Ah.

"Where is Raven?"

"Don't know."

"Well, then."

A light knock, and - speak of the devil - Raven peeks his head in. "Hey... they said you could check out any time you want at this point... you're all right."

"Yeah, I know," I grunt, "Guess we'll get that put together then, yeah?"

"Yeah."

-_Ω_-

Evan regards Raven with a wary caution, and he's been at my side ever since I got out of the hospital two weeks ago. We've been lying low, and I'm now on disability, so at least there's some money coming in. Raven is... weird. He's been creeping around, popping up at random and just being unnerving. But he seems nice enough - he's always cooking or doing something around the house. He tries to play with Evan, he really does, but Evan is half-hearted with him at best.

And Matt and Jeff have... not been good. Jeff's been sleeping with me and Evan again, and I guess Matt is sleeping in their old room. I think Raven sleeps where Glenn and Shannon slept, but fuck if I know. He could be sleeping out in a fucking tree or in a hole somewhere - it wouldn't surprise me if he did. He's one weird bird.

"Matthew, please listen to me," I hear Jeff from the other room. Damn it, not again. They've been fighting really badly the last few days in particular. Evan takes the remote from my hand and raises the volume on the television. He really likes this show, but I know he's doing it to drown out Jeff and Matt.

"Mark?" he says.

"What, baby?"

"Will they ever stop fighting?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

He goes still, and quiet. Then he gets up, his movements determined. He's been thinking about this for awhile, I can see it.

"I'll be right back..." he says, kisses me on the cheek, and leaves. I turn the volume on the TV down - I'm not trying to eavesdrop... well, yeah, I guess I am, but... who could blame me?

"Hey," Evan's voice is quiet, almost to the point that I can hear him, "Matt, Rosie... please, both of you..." His voice fades out for a moment.

"I can't deny what we did," Matt's voice, "I can't deny what Jeff and I did... but I can repent. A man shall not lie with another man like he lies with a woman... not to mention his own brother."

"How can you believe in God, with the lives we've lived?" Jeff talking now, "How can you believe in God when you had no choice but to enslave yourself?"

"That was different and you know it," Matthew snarls, "I was homeless, Jeff. Fourteen with nothing, nowhere to go. A few clothes I found in the damn gutter. Don't give me that shit - God was the only thing I had."

"If God is all loving, why would He have done that to you?"

"He was testing me and my devotion to Him."

"So why did you let me love you?"

"I was confused! You were the first person to... to unconditionally love me, Jeff. I saw it in your eyes and..." I hear him choke up, "We've gone over this a thousand times, just please leave me alone... stop torturing me with this..."

I can't help it, I'm getting up and peeking in - they don't see me. Jeff is so close to Matt they're almost touching, Matt has his face turned away and tears streaming down his face. Evan is standing a few feet away, his face a contortion of concern.

Jeff reaches up to brush away Matt's tears, and he pulls away violently, "Jeff... stop. Please stop."

"I can't, Matt, and you know it. I love you and you love me back."

Evan suddenly steps up and touches Matt gently; Jeff steps back as Evan slides his hands under Matt's shirt. Matt stiffens, looking at the smaller man, almost frightened.

"Do you feel your heart beating?" Evan whispers, stilling his hands on Matt's chest.

"Y-yes..."

"You know why your heart is beating?" Evan doesn't wait for an answer, "Because you are alive. And you are human. Do you know what humans do, Matty? They love. Love is **never** a sin, Matty... never." He leans in and Matt tries to pull away, but Evan cups his face in his small hands and touches their lips together gently. Matt really does attempt to push Evan off, but Evan holds him tighter.

He releases Matt then, who just stares at him with shocked brown eyes.

"I know you felt it," Evan whispers, "Tell me you didn't. I dare you."

Matt's lip trembles and he says nothing. Evan smiles, then gestures to Jeff.

"Look at him and tell me, tell me right now, that you don't love him. That you don't want to be with him for the rest of your lives. That this truly is wrong in your soul." Matt looks at the floor for a moment, then at Jeff, his eyes so thoroughly sad that I just want... to do something. Anything.

"... I can't," Matt says in a broken voice, "I can't."

"I know you can't, Matty... I can see it in you. Why are you fighting this so much?"

"Because of God," he whispers. Evan comes close to Matt again, hovering before him, and leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"No, not God. You are speaking of humans, Matty... of the Bible. The Bible was not written of God's word. The Bible we have today was written by power hungry men who had eyes only for their greed. God wants you to love whomever you choose - so long as that love is pure, it is good."

These words spilling from Evan's lips no doubt shock all of us. What happened to the innocent Evan, to be replaced now by this spiritual creature? I'm not upset, just... surprised...

"Hell does not await you for loving your brother, Matt," Evan finishes, and he looks at Jeff, "It doesn't await any of us for the love we share..."

Matt looks at Evan incredulously, then at his brother, and then rushes to Jeff. He scoops the Rose in his arms, kissing him chastely and hugging him so tightly. Jeff laughs, the most angelic and happy of sounds, and kisses Matt back.

Evan is suddenly before me, a small smile on his face. He takes my hand and pushes me back through the door.

"Quit peeking on them, silly!"

And he's back to his cherubic self. Strange. But... I hear Matt and Jeff laughing together and whatever unease I may have had vanishes. It must have been the... _other_ Evan. The Evan that is, slowly but surely, coming back. Recovering and coming back from the ashes that Gangrel left him in. Like a phoenix.

That's actually a pretty perfect comparison. Evan as a phoenix... Born again from the ashes to rise stronger than ever before.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, baby?" I sit back down on the couch.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, my little phoenix."

"What?"

"You're my little phoenix," I ruffle his hair as he climbs onto my lap and hugs me, "Because you always come back, no matter what."

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	26. The Deadline is Set

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

Raven looks at me with a serious face.

"So it's settled. You're going to kill Gangrel," he murmurs, almost under his breath.

"Yep," I reply, glancing out the window. Matt and Evan are playing in the trees while Jeff watches from a nearby branch. We've settled into quite a comfortable setup this past month or so. The 'Other' Evan comes and goes from time to time, but it's nothing worrying. He doesn't cry in his sleep, and has started asking me about him getting a job at the grocery store down the road. Matt has a job now, working at the mechanic shop. Jeff has taken the role of housekeeper, cleaning and doing laundry and such. He's learning to cook, too - well, they all are, because Raven is teaching them.

My leg is almost completely healed, and I'll be going back to the company soon. I don't know what Raven does, but he always has money. He goes out after dark every other night, but always comes back with cash. I don't know what he does, and I don't ask. It's probably better that way. Evan has gotten better with him - not by much, but it's better than nothing. It feels like, finally, everything is becoming normal.

"Why have you waited so long?" Raven asks.

"Well, it's hard to kill with a bum leg..." I remind him, still watching Evan and Matt.

"Oh. Yeah," he nods. "Mark... I need to talk to you about something."

"Go on."

"I've... I thought I could do this, you know... this whole living with you guys thing, but-" Matt loses his footing and there's a crash and I'm on my feet and out the door in moments. Matt is on his back, on the ground, and then Evan flips down to land beside him.

"Matty! Are you okay?" I rush over to them, and Matt blinks up at us groggily.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Just fell," he mutters.

"You fell like twenty feet," Evan chips in.

"Does your head hurt?" I ask.

"Yeah......" His voice is drawled and kind of loopy. He probably has a concussion.

"Come on - Evan, support his head for me," I shift my arms under him as Jeff lands softly beside us.

"Is he okay?" he asks, worried.

"He'll be fine... probably just has a concussion," I reply. Evan holds Matt's head as I cautiously carry him back into the house, Jeff following us.

"Jeff, go grab some ice and put it in a grocery bag," Jeff disappears as we go into the bedroom to lay Matt down. He groans and his eyes roll. Shit on a brick. I pile a few blankets on him.

"I'm not cold," he protests, but then Evan shushes him with a gentle kiss.

"Keeping you warm will help you," he tells Matt.

"Oh."

Jeff comes back and hands me the ice bag, and I wrap it in a pair of pants on the floor. I feel the bundle, making sure it isn't too shockingly cold, and set it on Matt's forehead. He grunts and lets out a pained moan.

"Just be still, buddy," I tell him, "Don't move too much."

Jeff suddenly comes holds out a cup of water, "Should I give him this?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," I reply. Jeff kneels and helps his brother drink the water.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to calm to down and relax for awhile," I say, sort of to myself. Evan tugs on my shirt and I look at him, "What, Phoenix?"

"Nothing," he mumbles, and hugs me.

"Well, okay."

Raven comes in the room, eyeing Matt, and sidles up to me. Oh, yeah, he was telling me something earlier...

"What were you saying, Raven?"

He makes this weird face and shakes his head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"All right."

**-_Ω_-**

Satisfied that Matt will be okay, I leave him alone and shoo Evan out of the room while Jeff sits with his brother.

"But I want to sit with Matty, too!" Ev protests and I scoop him up in my arms and carry him out.

"Matt needs to rest and not be bothered by little phoenixes," I tell him, and he starts struggling.

"Put me down!"

"Nope, you're going to go straight back to Matt's room."

"No I won't! ... Maybe!"

"You see, I know your game all too well."

"Psh..." Ev finally gives up and goes limp, hanging like a wet noodle over my shoulder. I pat his ass affectionately and he giggles. I can't help but rub the firm handfuls, squeezing and palming them, and I feel his arousal begin to grow and press against my chest. Maybe I should go to the bedroom...

"Maaaaaark!" he whimpers, and I reach between his legs to caress his sack. He starts to fidget and wriggle about, but I hold him still as I sit on the bed and set him on the floor.

The minute his feet are on the ground, he leaps onto my lap. Evan kisses me desperately and I wrap him in my arms, settling him. He moans sweetly, trying to grind his hardness against me. Chuckling against his lips, I reach down to rub him through his shorts and he squeals in delight. His hardness is pulsing in my hand and I push him back against the bed, pulling his shorts down to reveal him.

"Mark..." he whispers as I kneel to lick the tip, his hands pulling at my hair. I untwist the tie so that my hair is free and he curls his fingers into it. He strokes my scalp as I suck him slowly, and his hips push up towards me in need. I swallow him in his entirety down my throat and he cries out, his hands clenching and unclenching in my hair. I want to feel him come...

I use my left hand to roll his balls, stroking them and reaching behind to rub for his prostate. He groans, and I catch him looking at me, his eyes half-lidded and dizzy with pleasure. I smile up at him and he blushes fiercely, lying back down.

"Please," he breathes, "Mark... fuck me." It is so odd to hear him say that word, and it probably always will be, but I'm not ready to give in to him just yet. I lap at his balls, wrapping a hand around him and pumping in time with my tongue. I wet a finger with my saliva and circle it around his hole, brushing it gently and teasing him with it.

"Don't," he manages to say through a lilted moan, "Just... please... I want it to hurt."

Deciding he's had enough, I rise up, my erection pressing tight against my pants. He looks at me for a brief moment, eyes wild, and then he's on me. He strips my clothes off with record speed, and I throw him back on the bed before he gets too dominant.

"Ready, Phoenix?" I ask him, kissing him on the cheek. His answer is a wanton cry, so I simply take his knees and prop his legs up on my shoulders. I slick myself thoroughly with spit and line myself up with his entrance. Kneeling forward, I look into his eyes as I start to push. The dark pools suck me into them and I can see everything - his love, his need, his pleasure - all whirling together into a hurricane that threatens to take me with it.

Slowly I breach his willing body, the going quite snug because he wouldn't let me prepare him. His eyes roll and he can't seem to stop wiggling.

"Be still," I whisper hoarsely, wrapped in heat that obliterates all thought. He stops moving as I press on. Finally, I can go no further, and I lean my head on his chest for a moment. Within moments, he is urging me on with movements, cries, shaking his hips and pushing himself to me. His hands grab my shoulders, blunt nails scraping my skin brusquely.

"Evan," I can't help the groan that escapes me and he squeaks when I thrust roughly into him. "Did I hurt you?" I ask, concerned.

He shakes his head, "No, it didn't hurt, not any more than I want it to, please keep going!" I oblige him, fucking him with one hell of a brisk pace. He squeaks each time I enter him, moving non-stop at this point. He always gets like this when I fuck him... like a damn worm on a hook... but damn it, feeling his body tighten and flex with each desperate movement only serves to turn me on more.

"Mark!" he cries, begging, his muscled legs wrapping around my waist to pull me deeper. I feel my hips beginning to ache, meaning I'm going to hurt later, but I keep going... Evan... God, Evan...

"Wait, wait," Ev gasps, and I stop instantly - I'm afraid I've hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I breathe, my voice sticky, and I wipe a sweaty hand over my forehead.

"Yeah, fine, just... I want to be on the other side."

"What do you mean, baby?"

"On my knees..." Oh.

"Okay honey, flip over then." He pulls away from me and my cock at me when that heaven is gone. Evan turns himself over, props himself on his knees, and looks back at me expectantly. I almost come right there - his perfect little ass presented to me, his eyes reaching into mine...

He wiggles his butt seductively, "Come onnnn!"

My hands grab his hips and with one movement I am sheathed within him again. This position allows me to go even deeper into him and I hiss through clenched teeth as he bucks back against me.

"Mark!" He shifts, raising his hips higher as he grabs a pillow to hold on to. I grip him tighter and just start pounding into him - I can't take it anymore. He starts up this wanton wail, and then muffles it by stuffing the pillow in his mouth.

I know I'm saying his name, repeating it like a prayer, and I can hear him screaming mine into the pillow. I kneel over a little to wrap my experienced hand around his own straining erection, and he is torn between meeting my thrusts or pushing towards my hand. He finally gives up and lets me fully ravish him, going entirely with my movements.

My orgasm comes hard and fast, knocking me over like a freight train. It feels like I come for hours, emptying myself into him. Just as I finish, he screams and I feel his cock spasm in my fist. I feel the warm liquid spray over my hand as he finally releases his pressure.

I can't help but bring my fingers to my lips, lapping at the few drops of his sweet essence. He pulls away from me to lie down, and then reaches for me. I rest beside him, curled against him, and he nuzzles up to me. The sweat on our skin makes us slick against each other, the come on his belly making us stick. I kiss his nose and he giggles.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too, Ev." He pulls back and looks at me with those wide, gleeful eyes, and I kiss his lips gently. When I break away from him, his eyes are... darker, somehow. He regards me seriously and then lays his head back down against my chest. His hands stroke my belly and he sighs.

"What's wrong?" I venture.

"Nothing," he replies. His voice is different, and I realize - he's the Other Evan now.

"Are you sure?"  
"No, I am not sure." Well, all right.

"You want me to kill Gangrel," I whisper.

"I do, and so does Evan."

"Then who are you, if you aren't Evan?" I don't know if I want to know the answer. He suddenly sits up, moving quickly, and he's on top of me. His eyes bore into me in a way that I've never seen, and I feel my blood chill.

"I am the shadows that lurk in his mind, the memories he cannot bear to relive. I hold the nightmares at bay. I am the despair, I am the hate, I am the evil that was created the night Evan was broken," he says slowly. "And I need to tell you that Evan cannot fully heal until **he** is dead."

"Gangrel."

"Please... do not say his name. Not around me, not around Evan. Have you ever noticed that Evan will not call him that? He will only call him 'Sire'. There is a reason for that."

I nod dumbly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kill him, and show Evan his body. Kill him in the most violent way possible - take back all that he took from us." He sighs. "Evan is beginning to teeter on the edge of the abyss once more. That nightmare you had the other night? He had the same one, but the bond between you is strong enough that he could reach out to you in his terror. You have to kill **him**, and do it soon. I do not think I can save him this time."

With that, he goes limp and crashes soundlessly against the bed. I scoop him into my arms as he becomes the 'real' Evan again, and I kiss him as he murmurs.

I try to relax, but it is fucking difficult - with Evan soon snoring in my arms, I look at the ceiling and think. Restlessness soon becomes exhaustion, and I finally give up as sleep overtakes me.

Just as I drift off, I feel like someone is watching us from the closet. I feel someone moving about, leaving, but I chalk it up to oncoming dreams and let it pass.

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-


	27. Something a Little Different

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Note: **Yes, it's been two months since I've updated this. A lot has gone down in those two months - mainly college being a big asshole, discovering that I'm a transgender (yay, I'm a man!), and, oh, breaking up with my boyfriend of two years. You know, the guy I was going to marry and all that happy horse shit. (Can you tell I'm a little bitter?) I tried to write some stuff for you guys, like Overdose, but I've been getting so many requests for Pretty to be updated that I finally bit the bullet. Enjoy!

**-_Ω_-**

I run the towel through my hair as I step out of the shower, steam rising off of my body from the hot water. God, it felt fucking good. I stretch, drying myself off as I head for my room. I hear Matt and Jeff talking out in the kitchen, but I don't know where Evan is. Raven's probably sleeping - he usually is this time of the morning.

In a few minutes, I'm dressed and combed, and I go out to the kitchen. Jeff is sitting on the counter, swinging his legs, and Matt is at the table.

"Where's Evan?" I ask, then something pounces on my back.

"Hi Mark!" he squeals, hugging me tightly.

"Good morning, Evy," I reply, squeezing his hands and setting him back down. It's kind of hurting my back, and my leg is aching - like normal when I first wake up.

Evan hops over to the cabinets and starts riffling around, and I can tell by the stuff he's getting out that he is going to make pancakes.

"Do you really need any more pancakes, Evan?" Jeff asks. Matt rises, going to his brother and parting Jeff's knees so that he can stand close, his back to the younger man's belly. Jeff loops his arms around Matt, resting his head on the strong shoulder, watching Evan closely.

"Yep!" Evan chirps, "I'll make some for everyone, though..." he starts dumping stuff into a bowl, mixing furiously. He never measures anything, but he always makes it right. Then again, he's made at least a thousand pancakes over the past few months.

Matt suddenly turns to face Jeff, "Shit, I need to get to work."

"When do you get off?"

"Four."

"Okay. You have your lunch?"

Matt makes a face. "Of course I have my lunch... it's on the table..." he mutters, "You don't have to baby me."

"I just don't want you to get hungry," Jeff defends, "Now go!"

"Kiss first." They peck on the lips and Matt moves to grab his lunch, but he's stopped by Evan.

"Bye Matty!" Evan smooches Matt on the cheek and bounces back to his cooking.

"Later," I nod, and Matt's out the door.

"See ya!"

Jeff watches him go, and then turns his attention to the flying ball of energy that is Evan as he makes pancakes.

"I am so hungry!" Ev proclaims, "Where is the syrup?"

"It's in the cupboard, like usual?" I offer. Evan gets on his tip-toes to peek into the cupboard.

"No it isn't!" Being taller than him, I can see the problem - he's too short to see it, sitting in the back.

"Here, hold on buddy," I brush past him, reaching up and grabbing the glass bottle easily. Yes, glass. I use real maple syrup, not that high fructose corn fuck shit that tastes like boiled horse dick. As I turn back around, I see Jeff grinning at us like mad.

"What is that for?" I ask him, getting out of Evan's way. Well, it's more like he pushes me, but it's all right.

"You two are cute together," he shrugs, still grinning dumbly. I raise an eyebrow, but shrug it off. I'm getting used to that kind of thing...

**-_Ω_-**

Evan presses his face to my chest, inhaling deeply, "You smell good," he murmurs, "You smell so good... like pancakes... if they were made of you."

"Eat your food and hush up," I chuckle, moving him aside a bit so that I can start to cut my own fluffy stack. True to form, Evan is quickly distracted by his food, and starts shoveling. He should really eat slower, but nothing I say ever changes it. Oh well.

Jeff rests his head in his hand as he eats - it seems half-hearted.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says, pushing a pancake around his plate, "I'm just... I don't know, man. Matt has been acting strange, lately."

"He has? I haven't noticed..."

"Me neither," Evan pipes up, "If anyone has been acting strange, it's been you!"

Both Jeff and I go quiet, and when Evan looks up from his plate, I know what's happening - his eyes are different and he looks at Jeff with a schooled, easy gaze.

"You know exactly what has been going on," he says quietly, "And you don't want to admit it. You're developing an attraction... and you're hiding it. Matthew has noticed - he doesn't know that he has noticed on a conscious level, but he's only acting strange because you are. You know what happens when you keep secrets, Jeffrey. But here's the funny thing – what if Matt has a secret, too?"

I feel like I should leave. Jeff is staring at Evan, open-mouthed, and he glances at me in shock.

"Wha... what?" he whispers.

"Evan?" I ask. Evan looks at me, his eyes empty and... I'm struck by the pain I see there. I literally cannot move, every muscle freezes. In one look, I see every travesty that Evan has been through - somehow. When he finally looks away, I feel like the world has been robbed of warmth.

Jesus fucking Christ...

Jeff gets up suddenly, "I uh... forgot my... stuff." He leaves the table in record speed, and I watch Evan. His eyes follow Jeff as he leaves, and then he sighs. Lifting his fork, he eats a bite and then giggles and looks at Jeff's empty seat, and then at me with a confused face.

"Hey, where did Rosie go?"

-_Ω_-

I groan as I stretch, arching my back and wincing as every bone in my spine cracks and pops like fresh rice krispie cereal when you add milk to it. Evan looks up at me quizzically as he rubs my bad calf, slowly massaging it like he has been doing every night for me since Raven shot me.

Speaking of that, the birdman stalks through the living room, going into the kitchen. I hear the fridge open, but I'm not really paying attention. Evan turns his attention back to the television - we're watching that series about the earth. Honestly, it's pretty damn interesting. Evan likes it and I like it... one of the few things we both like.

Evan sits up, his hands moving from my skin as he extends himself. He raises his arms, closing his eyes and making a noise of content as he relaxes. He rises to his feet.

"Thirsty," he tells me, and then he's gone, padding quietly out to the ktichen. Almost as quickly, he's back, with no beverage, his eyes wide.

"You okay, phoenix?"

"Yeah..." he's lying, I can see it plain as day, and he sits down.

"What was in the kitchen?"

"Nothing."

"Was Raven doing something?"

"Nope." He's clammed up - I know he isn't going to tell me. So instead, I move to get up -

"No, just stay here," Evan says, putting his hand on my knee, "Just stay here with me."

"Evan, what's going on out there?"

"Nothing, just sit with me." I roll my eyes and get to my feet, easily brushing him off as he tries to stop me.

"Stay here, okay? It can't be that -" my words shudder to a stop as I cross the living room, getting a glance at the kitchen. Oh... God.

Jeff's sitting on the counter, his legs wrapped around... Raven? They're kissing furiously, devouring each other, Jeff's hands woven through Raven's braids... and then I notice, in the corner, watching them from the shadows - Matt.

What... the fuck?

I can't say anything, and I can't move, so I just watch.

Raven's hands grip Jeff's shirt tightly, and it's obvious that he's the dominating force here. Jeff automatically seems to go to a subservient role - no wonder, considering Raven owned him for years. I glance over at Matt and notice he's... stroking himself. Watching them.

Raven breaks the kiss with a growl, biting Jeff's neck roughly as his hands slip under Jeff's shirt. The rainbow-haired one whimpers angelically as he is touched, bitten, licked and kissed. His eyes open, seeming to glow in the dark, and I see him look pointedly at Matt.

Without even needing to say a word, Matt goes - albeit cautiously - to him. Jeff leans down and kisses his brother passionately, this time the alpha force in their battle of mouths. They break apart longingly and Raven rises again, glancing at Matt for a minute before leaning in close to him. Matt stiffens and pulls away, so Raven turns back to Jeff, seeking his throat once more.

God, I'm hard. Watching the creepy, but attractive, man relish Jeff... Matt has his dick out, stroking it while watching Raven seduce his brother. Or perhaps it was Jeff doing the seducing? Hm.

Raven grabs Jeff then, pulling him off the counter and setting him on the floor.

"Knees," he whispers, leaning against the counter so that he is facing Matt. Jeff obediently sinks to the tile gracefully, waiting patiently as Raven rubs himself over his cargos. He zips them open then, pulling his arousal out. He looks at Jeff, the order in his eyes, and Jeff leans close to lap at the head.

Matt moves so that he can watch, his lips slightly parted as he pants. Raven groans as Jeff sucks him into that warm mouth, his eyes intent on the rose working him over. I see Jeff's hands, busy with the heavy balls and trying to pull Raven's pants down at the same time.

"Jeffrey..." Raven whispers hoarsely when Jeff deep-throats him, taking it all down with a long _sssuck_. My own erection is straining against my pants, but I don't move for fear of them noticing me. I... want to watch this.

All at once, Raven is pulling Jeff to his feet, kissing him again as he reverses them once more. He strips Jeff's shirt off, the beauty raising his arms for his former master. Then Raven is unbuckling the studded green belt around that feminine waist, yanking Jeff's pants down. Jeff audibly whimpers as his slender length is exposed to the cool air, and Raven turns him and bends him over the counter.

He spits in his hand, running it down Jeff's back and I can see him slip a finger into Jeff's body. Jeff tenses, moaning and beginning to wriggle. I hear Matt grunt - he has his dick out, pumping away like his life depends on it.

"Fuck him," he groans, "Fuck him, Raven."

Raven grins - it almost looks evil - and glances at Matt as he lines himself up with Jeff. The youngest man cries out as he is entered roughly, the braids on Raven's head swaying forward as he buries himself balls-deep into the willing body. He stops moving then - staying completely still, his hands splayed on Jeff's back. Like he's waiting.

"Please," Jeff whimpers, wriggling his hips.

"Beg."

"Please!"

"Say my name."

"Mast - R-Raven. Raven!" Jeff tumbles over his words, almost saying 'master', but screaming the last two syllables as Raven withdraws and then plunges back in with a bone-shuddering thrust. The demented one looks at Matt as he fucks Jeff quickly, his hips snapping quick as the seconds pass by.

"You like watching me fuck your pretty brother?" he hisses. Matt looks at him with a guilty face, nodding quickly before breaking eye contact. Raven laughs, a really... strange... sound, and rakes his painted nails up Jeff's back. Bloody trails are left in his wake as Jeff groans in pain, writhing under each of Raven's rough movements.

"Harder..." he manages to gasp out, and Raven obliges him, fucking him so hard the counter shakes.

It feels like it lasts forever, but then a pleasured cry falls from Matt's lips as he spills his seed on his hand. Jeff is the next to release, bellowing his pleasure to the night. At last, Raven comes, driving as deep as he can before emptying himself completely.

My feet regain their composure before I can, and before I know it I'm sitting in the bedroom with Evan. His eyes are wide as saucers and he stares at me, his mouth gaping open.

"I... told you to not look?" he whispers.

"Maybe..." I croak back, looking down at my erection that is still very, very present. I look at Evan, and he shakes his head.

"That's too weird for me to like, Marky..." he says, "You'll... uh... have to..." He makes a funny noise, and then goes into the bathroom. I hear the shower water turn on.

I laugh to myself - looks like he actually liked it. Heh.

God, that was awkward though...

My door opens and Jeff pops his head in, "Oh, hey Mark, Matt wanted me to tell you that, if you're gonna watch Raven fuck me, you might as well join in."

And he's gone.

Jesus. Christ. Fucking faggots all in my house.

What the fuck.

**-_Ω_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_Ω_-**


	28. Too Easy

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Note: **I know. I never update. I get it, I'm sorry. If it makes a difference, I have the last chapter written. I just can't seem to get there without it feeling awkward.

**-_Ω_-**

I rest in the shade, rubbing my bad leg, taking a swig of water and watching Glenn and Jesse work. It's not too hot today, but it is humid as shit, and it's bugging the fuck out of my leg. The muscle in my calf never really healed properly. I can work in spurts, but I have to rest frequently before it kinks up. That shit hurts.

Vince is glad that Glenn and I are back. Hell, I'm glad that I'm back. It's like all of this fucked up shit that has been going on for the past year and a half is over.

Well, mostly...

My nerves shiver as I think about the plans Raven and I have for tonight. Evan has been breaking down more and more lately, and I know I was putting it off... I didn't want to do it, my leg was so fucked up and, honestly, I just... I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what this is going to do to Evan. Sure, the 'Other Evan' has told me straight up what needs to be done, that Gangrel needs to die, but...

I don't know why. Something just feels like this is a bad idea.

I brush the thoughts from my mind, I'm probably just... nervous. I've never killed anyone before. And it's hard to accept that Gangrel was the bad guy from the start. Shit like that can fuck someone up. Well, it's not like Evan isn't fucked up... but whatever.

"You all right, Mark?" Vince asks from behind me. I shrug.

"As all right as I get," I reply noncommitally.

"Go home, your leg has been twitching all day. You need to stop overexerting yourself. Just because you're one of the best guys doesn't mean you need to break yourself over it. Go home and rest."

I grunt at him.

"I'm serious. I just clocked you out. Go the hell home. I don't want you tearing your calf."

I look at him and sigh slowly.

"Thanks, Vince."

"Not a problem."

**-_Ω_-**

The double-wide is nice and cool. Yeah, we still live here. I like being out in the woods, and so do the boys. Evan is snoozing on the couch, and I watch him fondly. Jeff and Matt are at their respective jobs, and judging from the fact that Raven's door is closed, I am fairly certain he is sleeping. He doesn't usually wake until nightfall.

The house is sparkling clean, thanks to Evan. He tried having a job, but it really didn't work out. He didn't like being away from us. That's okay with me. Now he just stays home and cleans and cooks. He's really happy with it, and that's all that matters. I have no fucking clue what Raven does, but he always has money for rent, so whatever.

"Mark," Raven's voice - I see his door crack open and he gestures for me to come to him. Quietly, I go, and he closes the door behind me. I'm not in his room often, and it's... odd. Everything is black. He's hung black sheets on the walls, and there's a black area rug on the floor. There's a desk, a couple bookshelves laden with books, a dresser. There are notebooks piled everywhere, pens and loose sheets of paper scattered on the desk. His bed is made up with a black comforter, black sheets. It kind of weirds me out for some reason.

"I'm ready for tonight," I say as he sits on the bed, reaching under a pillow and pulling out a matte black handgun.

"That's good. I am as well. Want to leave at sunset?"

"Sure, sounds fine to me."

"I put a silencer on your Glock." I don't ask how he got ahold of it, even though it's locked up. I just don't ask anymore. He's weird, sure, but he's harmless. The most violent thing he ever does is beat the hell out of Jeff and then fuck him while Matt jerks off to it. That has become fairly common, actually, Evan and I catch them doing it pretty often now.

We're going to take my truck, just go in there, talk to Gangrel and... shoot him. Of course Raven can't go in - Grel will know that something is up. I just hope that Christian and Adam don't fight us. I don't want to hurt them, I really don't.

Raven said that it is entirely possible that they will go ballistic. If Gangrel has them fully brainwashed, well... we could be fucked.

"I think they aren't completely gone. There's a glint in Adam's eyes that gives him away. And I think Christian would follow whatever Adam does, if Gangrel was gone."

We talk for a long time until we smell something cooking - I think it's meatloaf, but Raven puts his money on pork chops. Upon leaving his room, we find Jeff and Evan in the kitchen together, cooking. Raven wins - they're making BBQ pork chops, along with mashed potatoes and corn.

The rest of the night feels like a nervous blur to me. I just want the sun to fall. We eat, we clean up, Matt comes home and eats his plate that Jeff put in the fridge for him, and then finally...

The sun sets and Raven looks at me pointedly. I kiss Evan and hold him tightly.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back," I tell him. He looks at me strangely, but doesn't resist. Raven is at my side like magic, and we're gone.

In the truck. On the highway. In the dingy projects. We pull up to Cruor and Raven ducks under the dashboard. Our plan is as follows - I'll go in, request to speak to Gangrel alone, and if I need Raven's help I'll hit the button on the pager in my pocket. It's simple, yeah, that way there isn't anything to fuck up.

"Please," Raven begs me before I leave, "Just disable him. Please let me help you finish him."

I promise him that I'll do my best to let that happen. He nods, and I leave the truck, the Glock tucked into a standard shoulder harness under my leather jacket.

The pathway is darkened, there are no lights outside. I glance at the truck, but Raven has ducked down. I move the layer of vines and complete the special knock that Grel prefers people to use. Silence. I wait, and knock again.

Still nothing.

Fuck, you can't tell me he's not here. We should have called first. Or something. I look at the door handle, and my hand touches it, testing it. The fucking door opens a little bit. You're fucking kidding me, there is no way the door is unlocked.

But it is.

I poke my head in, listening intently. Then I hear something, quiet and muffled. It sounds like begging. There's the sound of hinges swinging and I almost close the door, but the quiet sound is suddenly loud enough for me to hear.

"Sire, please no more, I'm sorry-" The door must have closed, because it's muffled again. It sounded like Christian, but hell if I know.

I close the door and swallow thickly. Then I knock one last time, as loud as I can. Please hear me, god damn it. What is he doing to Christian?

Silence.

The door opens, and the tall one, Adam?, looks out at me.

"Yes?" he asks, without a trace of fear or anxiety.

"I'd like to speak to Gangrel."

"He's... busy... at the moment," Adam glances over his shoulder, his brow knitting together.

"It's fairly urgent. Please tell him that it's about Evan."

"Okay, come in." He isn't rude, but he isn't exactly polite either. He's curt - he's obviously distracted, probably by whatever Gangrel was doing to Christian. He disappears soundlessly down the hall, and I hear the hinges again. I stand awkwardly in the sitting room, waiting.

Waiting.

My palms are sweating bullets, I knew this wasn't a good idea from the start. Why the fuck did I let Raven talk me in to this? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Waiting.

I should just leave now. Fuck all of this, just leave. Do it later, do it by myself, do _anything_ but this...

_"Mark," Evan whimpers, pawing at my chest, "Mark." I cuddle him to me without even thinking _

_about it, trying to comfort both him and myself. What the fuck was that? "He hurt me so much, Mark."_

_ "Make him go away. Forever. Please... Make him die."_

No. I can't leave. I must do this, I must do this to avenge my angel, my Evan.

I steel my nerves, and I feel a calm settle over me, something that would ordinarily be alarming but somehow isn't in this case.

I hear the hinges, and then Gangrel has come out of the hall. He is disheveled looking, barefoot, his face shiny with sweat.

"Mark," he says, bowing his head and offering his hand, "Good to see you. I apologize for the delay, I was disciplining Christian."

"It's not a problem, Gangrel. I just... I needed to talk to you."

"Yes, Adam told me it was about Evan. Would you like a seat? Perhaps something to drink?"

My opportunity practically screams in my face.

"Actually, yes, a drink would be great."

"Excellent. Tea, water, perhaps some red? I may even have some white on hand, but I make no guarantees."

"Tea is fine."

"Iced?"

"Yeah."

He rises to his feet, "Follow me to the kitchen then, if you would? We can talk there, I have a little breakfast nook we can sit in if you'd like, or we can return to the sitting room."

"Whatever's good with you."

His back is to me, my hand itches. _Do it now._ _Do it now. Just pull the gun out, go into stance and shoot!_

The gun is burning in my shoulder, and then it's in my hands. We've taken three steps, the hallway still has a long way to go.

"How is Evan doing?" he asks, turning his head to glance at me -

I fire. Time slows, I see the bullet going through the air like it is traveling through syrup.

_Shizzawhump._

The gun makes the strangest sound when it hits Gangrel, and there's a choking gasp as it catches him perfectly in the side of his throat. His eyes widen and he stares at me, his knees buckle. I press the pager button.

_Sorry, Raven_.

Gangrel collapses silently, I catch him before he hits the ground. Raven is at my side an instant later.

"You..." Gangrel gasps when he sees Raven, "You... son of a whore."

Raven's response is a swift punch to the downed man's face. He grunts.

"That was for blaming me for what you did to him." I hear his gun cock.

Gangrel glares up at us, his eyes full of rage, malice, and an unbridled... darkness that I can't even begin to describe.

"Evan... was more beautiful broken... than he ever was whole," he spits, blood pouring from the corners of his mouth. Raven hisses and presses the muzzle of his gun - well, the silencer anyway - between Gangrel's eyes.

"Shut up your worthless fuck. This is for killing Evan's mind. I'll see you in hell."

_Shizzawhump_.

Gangrel's face explodes, spattering both Raven and me with blood. With a rattling breath, Gangrel dies. Too easy. This was too easy.

"We need to take his body," I whisper.

"I know."

But wait, what was up with Christian? I look at the hallway. Three doors. Two are open, revealing a bathroom and the room where Gangrel took Evan and I when he 'hypnotized' Evan that other time.

The other door is closed, and my fingers wrap around the cool brass, pushing it open -

"What the _fuck_?"

-_Ω_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_Ω_-

Yeah, I thought Gangrel would put up more of a fight too. Weird how shit works out.


	29. His Long Awaited Closure

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary: **In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Note: **I'm going to try and write atleast one new chapter every week until this monster is done. Wish me luck, and please enjoy.

**-_Ω_-**

I hear Raven moving behind me as I stare. And stare. And stare. Gangrel's smaller boy, Christian, hanging from the ceiling via chains. His back to us, naked as the day he was born, toes just brushing the floor. Blood trickling down his arms from the metal wrapped around his delicate wrists. His head bowed. His back is laced with fine red marks. A second set of wide steel cuffs around his ankles, his feet also bloodied.

"He flayed him open, like with a whip," Raven whispers.

A flurry of movement from the right, and Adam stands from where he was sitting on the floor. He looks at us, his expression blank.

"Where is Sire?" he whispers.

"Where he belongs - hell," my strange companion spits. I can't stop staring at Christian. Adam just looks at us. His face is completely unreadable, the glint that Raven described earlier absent.

"He's dead?"

"Yes," I reply, my voice feeling far away. I approach Christian, circling so that I can face him. His face is obscured by his long, fair hair. I reach to brush it from his face and he whimpers, but does not pull away. He doesn't look up, his eyes clenched shut.

"Christian?" I whisper.

"Sire..." his reply is a quiet whimper, and that's when I realize that he's almost unconscious.

"No, I'm not your sire. How do I get you down?" He looks up, his eyes opening - they're puffy and swollen, his cheeks shiny with dried tears. He doesn't seem to register anything that I just said.

"... Where is my Sire?"

"He's gone now. Forever."

His eyes well with fear, and it's obvious that he is beginning to panic. Then Adam is at my side, putting a hand to Christian's face, cupping his cheek.

"It's okay, Christy," he coos, "We're free now. They've set us free."

I look around, but Raven is gone. Okay, whatever.

"How do I get him down?" I ask Adam. He points to a set of keys hanging on the wall, and I go to them. He comforts his friend, kissing his cheek and whispering to him. Christian is crying, but I don't know why.

"We'll be okay, we're free now. He's gone, he's dead Christian. He'll never hurt us again." Adam strokes Christian's smooth neck, his collarbone, kissing his forehead, his face. Trying to soothe the frightened man... or boy? I'm not sure of their ages, but I don't think Christian is much older than Evan. However old Evan is.

I come back and Adam holds the small one as I unlock him, trying each key until I find the one that releases the chains. Christian collapses, but Adam catches him and...

The blood on Christian's arms was coming from the cuffs. A wide band of thick, serrated flesh surrounds each of his wrists. Like Evan's wrists. I stare at it, open-mouthed, unable to move.

Adam catches what I'm looking at and growls.

"I have them too," he says, pulling up his long sleeved black shirt - and he does have them. The telling red tissue glares at me from his pale skin. "It's why Gangrel makes us wear these long shirts, to hide them."

"No one asks?" I'm incredulous.

"No one cares."

I'm silent for a second.

"Evan... has them too. On his ankles, his wrists," I say quietly.

"Evan was the first he did it too... we were the next ones," Adam replies. I kneel and unlock Christians ankles and there, too, are the telling ruby bands.

"It's acid. He coats the cuffs in acid. So we don't fight. It's a threat... I angered him today," Christian says softly. He has stopped crying audibly, but tears still course down his face. Adam scoops him up gently.

"I'll go clean him up... you can leave if you'd like, we will never tell," he says, looking at me with strikingly light olive eyes, "Christy is overwhelmed, but that's because he was just beaten... when he isn't in pain, he will be just as thankful as I am. I don't know why you did this, but I will not question. But you have my thanks and my gratitude, and I'm sure you have Christian's as well." Without another word, he leaves.

I stand in the room for a few minutes by myself, my mind racing. The manacles hanging from the walls, the whips, there is even a rack like the one I used to have.

Jesus Christ.

Exiting the room, I sidestep Gangrel's body in the hallway, heading for the sitting room. I need to find Raven. I hear the front door open and I freeze. Then Raven's voice.

"Be quiet, Evan... let's find Mark."

Raven comes into the hallway, Evan behind him.

"Mark?" Evan says.

"It's okay, Evan. Come here." I lock eyes with Raven for a brief second and we both nod. My angel comes to me and I hug him tightly. "I have something to show you. Look." I take his hands and turn around, revealing the corpse behind me.

Evan stops, and I hear his breath catch.

"Sire."

"No. Not your sire, not your master. Never again."

His eyes wide, Evan goes to the body and kneels beside it. He reaches out a hand to touch the blood-covered face.

"You hurt us so much, you lied to us, you made us believe things that were not true." Evan's voice is mixed between his normal voice and the 'Other Evan' voice. "Raven never hurt us like you did, but you made him your scapegoat. You sent Jeff and us to him that night. We remember, even if you blocked it out... but you're dead now, sire. You're dead and you can't hurt us no more."

He leans down, setting his head on the unmoving chest, and I see him start to cry. I want to go hold him, but Raven grabs me from behind, his breath at my ear.

"Let him go. This is his closure, let him have it," he whispers, "I brought him here so that we wouldn't have to transport the body. That's never a good idea, it gets evidence all over the fucking place."

I nod dumbly and watch Evan cry over the man that broke him, but I know that he's not crying for Gangrel. He's crying for what Gangrel took from him, and what he will never get back.

**-_Ω_-**

Adam and Christian stand in the living room, both dressed in their black slacks and button up shirts. This time though, they have shoes on.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" I asked them when they reappeared. I had no intention of leaving them to fend for themselves after being captives for so long. Adam had shrugged, saying that he could find something.

"You are both free to come with us if you choose, we have an extra room," I offered. Adam looked hesitant, but then Christian spoke. He had not moved from Evan's side since they saw each other.

"Can we stay with him and Evan?" the small one asked, looking at his counterpart. Adam slowly nodded.

"Yes, I guess that is okay."

Now the five of us stand in the sitting room, Adam and Christian each carrying one black duffel bag each.

The three of them sit in the back of the truck's bed and Raven and I sit in the cab, driving back roads instead of the highway, going back to the trailer. Along the way, Raven directs me off course, and takes us to an abandoned mining quarry about twenty miles away. We throw our guns into the water and remove our bloodied shirts. I make Evan take his shirt off, as it got blood on it when he leaned on Gangrel's body, and Raven disappears with the bundle into the woods. He comes back a few minutes later, and we're off once again.

We get to the trailer around one in the morning. Matt and Jeff are sleeping. I show Christian and Adam the spare room - the room that Glenn and Shannon used to share - and the bathroom, and tell them that this is their house too now for as long as they need it. Christian and Evan hug tightly before we go to bed. Raven left minutes after we got home.

I get into bed alongside my phoenix, who snuggles beside me.

"Thank you," he whispers to me. I kiss his forehead and bring him flush against my bare chest.

"Go to sleep, honey."

"Okay."

**-_Ω_-**

I'm woken up by long fingers on my shoulder, and a voice.

"Mark. Mark. Mark."

I open my eyes up, and Jeff is standing over me, looking worried.

"What?"

"Why are Adam and Christian here?" he asks.

"Don't ask. It's okay. Let me go back to sleep," I reply curtly, maybe a little rudely. I'm fucking tired and it's probably like six in the morning, because that's when Jeff always gets up.

His face doesn't relax, "Did you kill Gangrel?"  
"Who?"

He knows I'm not going to give him an answer, and shrugs, "Well, okay." And he leaves. Evan is lying on my belly, his body snug between my legs and his head on my chest. Sometimes he ends up like this, but it doesn't bother me. I wrap the blanket over us and go back to sleep.

**-_Ω_-**

I wake up because... pressure. Warmth. On my dick. This time when I open my eyes, I see Evan's happy face. He smiles at me.

"Good morning!"

When he shifts his weight, I realize what's going on. He's riding me.

"Evan," I moan.

"I thought you'd like this," he says happily, and starts rocking faster. I never last long in the morning, but that doesn't stop me from grabbing his hips and holding him still so that I can thrust up into him.

He whimpers beautifully, leaning forward to grab my shoulders to keep his balance.

"I love you, Mark," he gasps. The changed angle from him leaning causes my shaft to rub against his spot each time I enter him.

"Faster," he begs, and I silently oblige, watching his face.

"Evan, you are so beautiful," I tell him and his only reply is a divine sob.

I come quickly, groaning his name, and he settles beside me.

"Don't you want to come, too?" I ask. He shakes his head and kisses my cheek.

"Not now, I need to pee. But I would like some breakfast."

"Well, let's go see what Jeff made."

"Okay."

**-_Ω_-**** Reviews are greatly appreciated ****-_Ω_-**


	30. Reversal

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**Note: **Aw yeah, one update a week son. I'm rolling with this bitch.

**-_****Ω_-**

I shuffle to the bathroom, needing to piss. Evan made me drink way too much chocolate milk at breakfast. I'm not really one for chocolate milk, but Evan was too persistent. It was easier to just drink the milk than fight him over it.

Glancing at the clock, I see that it's eight am. Got to leave for work soon.

I pass the room Christian and Adam are staying in and I hear Christian's melodic voice. I pause for a moment, listening.

"We have the marks too, Evan. He did it to us too."

I peek through the crack in the door - Christian and Evan are sitting on the bed, Adam standing beside them. Christian isn't wearing a shirt, his wounds from the beating yesterday wrapped up in gauze and medical tape. He is unwrapping his wrists though, showing the thick bands of tissue to my angel. Evan takes the blond's arm in his small hands, looking at the weeping skin closely before holding his own wrist close.

Adam rolls his shirt sleeve up, showing his scars. Evan nods slowly, looking at the tell-tale marks on the three of them.

"Did you see his body?" Evan asks quietly.

"Yes," Christian whispers.

"He's really dead..."

The door opens and I'm face-to-face with Adam. I feel my face turn red at being caught, and I turn quickly. Adam puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay," he says, "I'm not mad. You have every right to listen."

Evan leans so he can see around Adam, "Hi Mark!"

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I mumble, embarrassed, and I scoot away.

I decide I want a shower, and turn the water on before I piss, letting it warm up. Christian is almost as broken as Evan is, he has a very similar innocence to him. Adam... I don't know. I think Adam is just empty, but I could be wrong. I feel bad for both of them. But I'm helping them, and at least now they're free. That should be enough, right? Right?

**-_****Ω_-**

Work sucks. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit. Vince notices and sends me home again. I don't protest. I'm too apathetic to care. I'm upset because, even though I saved Adam and Christian, even though I saved Evan, even though I saved Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Brian... it's just not enough.

I stop at the liquor store on the way home and get two cases of Red Stripe, the best fucking beer there is. It's an import, and it's expensive, but I don't fucking care right now. I load them up in the truck and gun home.

**-_****Ω_-**

Carrying the two cases, I go up the porch to the door. It opens before I touch it, and Raven stands there. He looks at me.

"We need to talk," he says soberly. I'm surprised for two reasons. One - Raven isn't a talker, and two - he's awake and it's not near sunset.

"Okay," I reply, and go set the beer in the fridge. Matt and Jeff are at work, Christian, Adam and Evan are watching TV. Evan leaps up and hugs me tightly.

"You're home early again!" he says. I nod and squeeze him.

"I gotta go talk to Raven, hon." He detaches himself from me and sits back down with the two blonds. Adam glances at me, and Christian just stares at the TV, his eyes blank, sitting cross legged.

I wonder if this change of setting didn't fuck him up more.

Raven clears his throat and I'm snapped back to reality. I follow him outside, where he lights a cigarette. He offers me one. I decline.

"You need to let up on yourself," he says softly, "I know exactly what you're thinking, it's as clear as daylight on your face."

I shrug. He takes a deep drag.

"You've done more than enough, why do you feel like you need to do more? You can't single-handedly end the sex slave business, Mark. You just can't. You're killing yourself over this, and it's just not worth it." His tone is caring and sincere, and I've never heard such a voice from him before. "Why can't you just give it up?"

I lean against the siding and close my eyes, thinking. Raven has a point. Why am I so upset over this?

A vision glares against my eyelids.

_ I have him thoroughly pinned and he can't move. _

_ "Get ready," I growl, and then I thrust into him. There's a lot of resistance - he's clenching himself shut - but I break through and oh God... Hunter wasn't lying... so fucking tight, so hot..._

_ He groans as I fuck him hard, grabbing his hips and lifting him up so I can find his sweet spot. He's going to come too, I'll be damned._

... That would make sense, wouldn't it.

"I raped Matt." My voice is so low and raspy I don't even hear myself speak, but Raven must have heard, because he nods.

"I know," is his only reply. He finishes his cig and lights another, puffing like it's oxygen. "Jeff told me. But Mark, you freed him. You freed his brother. You gave them a place to live, a new life. Matt doesn't hate you, I know that for a fact. I don't know if he has forgiven you, but..." He shrugs and sighs. "I fucked all my boys, whether they wanted it or not. Sometimes we do stupid things, inhumane things. But weeping over it and beating ourselves up isn't worth it. Move on. Maybe talk to Matt yourself, maybe you'll be able to clear your mind then."

I turn his words over in my mind.

"Did you rape Evan?" I ask quietly. He lowers his head, looking at the ground. The cigarette hovers in his fingers. Silence.

"Yes," he finally answers, "I molested him more than I fucked him though, for what it's worth. I don't know. Mark. I need to tell you something."

I know he raped Evan, I knew that a long time ago, but it still kind of makes me nauseous. I don't speak.

"Mark. I don't know if I can...," he draws off, looking into the woods, smoking like his life depends on it.

"What?"

The door opens, bumping into my back, and I turn to see Evan pouting.

"I'm _huuuuuuuuuungry_," he whines.

"I'll get you something to eat in a bit," I tell him. He sticks his lower lip out.

"Now? Please?" he grabs my hand and squeezes it. I can't help but smile at his pitiful face.

"Okay, hold on. What were you saying, Raven?" I look at the dark man, but he has turned his back to us. He shrugs.

"It's nothing."

**-_****Ω_-**

With Evan and Jeff's help, a literal shit ton of spaghetti is made for dinner, complete with garlic toast that Evan took as his personal responsibility. Matt gets into the Red Stripe, and that ends up being our accompaniment. Spaghetti and beer. Hey, it works.

Christian and Adam turn down the beer though, asking for water instead. After dinner, I catch Raven looking at Matt intensely before the birdman slinks off. Jeff kisses his brother's cheek and follows.

Adam and Christian are doing dishes, they actually insisted on it. Evan is helping by showing them where the dishes go in the cabinets. They would not let just Jeff and Evan do them, which is fine I guess. I think Adam feels bad, but I wish he wouldn't. I try to shrug it off and go outside. I want a cigarette now.

I don't see Matt get up and follow me until I'm outside and he's beside me.

"Mark," he nods. I think Raven and Jeff put him up to this, I'm sure of it. He turns to me, I can tell he's uncomfortable, every limb is trembling slightly, but he holds his ground. "Mark... I don't hate you for what you did. I don't know what made you do that, but if you hadn't... then you would never have freed me. Everything..." he stops for a minute, and I hear him swallow, "Everything happens for a reason, and... if you hadn't come that night... I would have never found my brother. I would still be with Hunter."

I look at him, every nerve in my body shocked.

"I'm so sorry," is all I can say.

"Don't be, please don't be," Matt replies, and he comes close to me. He doesn't want to though, the closer he gets the more he shakes. He reaches up and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Everything happens for a reason."

He is beautiful in the setting sun, I notice, the dying light glinting off his dark hair and illuminating his golden skin. I flick my cigarette away and do the only thing I can think of - I hug him.

Matt is stiff in my grasp, but he relaxes almost forcefully. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and he hugs back.

Then he pulls away, nods his head at me, and goes back in the house.

I stand there for what feels like hours, the cigarette long since burned out. I throw it under the porch and go back inside. The dishes are done, and I don't know where the blondes went. I go looking for Evan, and find him poised outside of Jeff and Matt's door, ear pressed to the wood, rubbing his crotch, his face flushed. When he sees me, he blushes deeper but doesn't move.

"Are you listening to them?" I ask. He nods.

"Marky..." he whispers, "I want Rosie... I want to do what Raven does to him."

"You wanna fuck him?" I ask. Again he nods, his hands falling to his sides. He looks embarrassed.

"The door isn't locked..." he says, "It never is, cause Matt likes to watch us take Rosie."

Us?

"Evan, have you done this before?"

His face heats up and he bites his lip, realizing that he just trapped himself.

"Yeah... it's fun."

I hear Jeff's signature moan, a high whine that sends shivers down my skin.

"Go in then... if they're okay with it..." I suggest. I want to watch him fuck Jeff. I remember the time we made a sort of Evan sandwich... me, Evan, Jeff... it was so fucking hot.

"You sure?" my angel asks, looking at me with liquid eyes.

"Yes."

His small hand on the doorknob and he turns it. Matt is sitting on the love seat, watching Raven and Jeff tangled on the bed. Raven is on his back, his head lolling, as Jeff sucks him off. Jeff is fully clothed, and Raven's jeans are around his knees. Matt has his legs tucked up under him, just watching.

I stand in the doorjamb, watching Evan go first to Matt. Jeff looks up, but doesn't pause in his ministrations. His tongue wraps around the purple head, suckling before his eyes close and he takes Raven's shaft in his throat again.

Evan nuzzles Matt's chest and kisses him chastely.

"Can I help Raven?" he asks. Matt only nods, his face pink with lust, but he doesn't let Evan go immediately. He cups my angel's face in his hands and kisses him back, deeply, and I feel a slight tinge of jealousy when Evan whimpers and returns the gesture.

Then Matt lets him go, and Evan crawls on the bed with the other two. Matt nods at me and I take a step forward, closing the door and going to sit beside him, watching the spectacle before us.

Evan perches on the bed, his hand worming up Raven's shirt and stroking his chest before leaning down and - kissing - his former master. I'm surprised when it turns me on. Raven purrs and wraps an arm around Evan, pulling him close, and Jeff just continues sucking the thick cock before him.

My angel pulls at Raven's shirt, and the man obligingly removes it. Jeff sits up and reaches for Evan, but Raven growls at him and pushes him away.

"Suck his dick," he hisses, pulling Evan's fat member from his sweat pants. Jeff hops to it, and Evan's eyes roll up in his head.

"Rosie!" he gasps. Raven maneuvers him around so that Evan's back is to his chest, with Jeff between Ev's legs. Raven pulls the little one's shirt off, kissing his neck, running his hands up and down his chest, licking his ear. Evan is reeling from all the attention, undulating against Raven's chest as he softly cries his pleasure.

I see Raven slick his fingers up with lube from the bedside table, and he looks at me, questioning with his eyes. I nod, breathless, excited to see Evan take it from this strange man.

He slips his fingers into Evan's body, who gasps and wriggles, murmuring Raven's name. Jeff slides up Evan's body, finding those soft lips and kissing them hard. I hear Evan panting as Jeff settles back on his haunches, straddling Evan and -

"Rosie!" He cries again, and I see his cock disappear into Jeff's body. Jeff moans, and then Raven shifts and fills Evan from behind. Evan wiggles between them, gasping and panting, but they both hold him still. Jeff rides his cock hard, and Raven's thrust are long and powerful, pounding into Evan's form without remorse.

I kinda wish I knew how it felt, to be fucked. Like the way Evan is. Like the way I do it to him, like the way Raven is doing it to him...

I feel a hand on my cock, and it's not mine. I tear my eyes away from the threesome on the bed, and Matt is face to face with me, his mahogany eyes shining. He hesitates for a moment and then thrusts his lips to mine, kissing me, his tongue pushing into my mouth.

I don't know why, but I let him.

He dominates me roughly, pushing me back and pulling my shirt up.

"Let me have you," he begs. His face is shining with sweat, his eyes overflowing with need.

"Okay."

I kiss him again and he whimpers under my force. I overwhelm him with my power, with my lust, and somehow my clothes are gone and so are his.

He turns me over, so my knees are on the couch cushions and I'm bent over the arm. I support myself on my elbows, and I feel his cool fingers press against the part of me that has never been touched. I feel lube on his hand.

"No," I growl, "Don't prepare me. Just fuck me."

"Are you sure?" his voice is cautious, wary.

"Do it."

His hot body against mine. A thickness pushed to my hole, cold with gel. He pushes slowly, and I grit my teeth. It hurts. A lot. Slowly, he enters me. It's a strange feeling, like I'm very full. But it feels... good. I can feel my body stretching to accommodate him and... I like it.

But he's too slow, he's being too gentle.

"Matt," I pant, "You're not gonna fucking break me! God fucking damn it!" I rear up and backwards, forcing him deep into me and I bellow out my pleasure as my mind sparks. He must have hit my spot. I'm sitting on my knees now, and he's buried to the hilt inside me, and his hands clutch my hips and he starts to thrust.

Stars blink in my vision and I can't even tell where anything is anymore. All I can feel is Matt, all I can hear is him panting in my ear.

"Harder..." I whisper. He answers my request, slamming into me hard enough to wake the dead. It feels like my bones are being reduced to powder. No wonder Evan likes this so much.

Everything in me is tightening, everything is coiling up like a cobra getting ready to strike. I suddenly realize that I'm speaking.

"Matt, Matt, Matt." Slurring his name like an unholy prayer, and then -

I know I scream. I feel it reverberate through my whole being. It's not really a scream though, it's a fucking _roar_, and I feel the world shake as my orgasm tears through me.

I know nothing except white.

I see nothing except white.

I feel nothing except white.

**-_****Ω_-**

My senses return a thousand years later, and I taste sweat in my mouth. There's a heaviness on my back, breathing in my ear. Matt.

"Mark," he gasps, "That... that was..." He gets up off me, but doesn't finish his sentence. It's okay, I don't know what to say either.

Raven, Jeff, and Evan are a mess of limbs on the bed, mired in sweat and come. Evan's angelic face turns and looks at me and he smiles lazily.

"Told you they wouldn't mind..."

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	31. Who Do I Feel Sorry For?

**Title: **Pretty**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** NC-17... my favorite.**  
Summary:** In an underground society where sex does indeed sell, Mark Calaway stumbles across a tortured young man named Evan. A wicked past has left Evan with no memory and the mind of a child, but something about him captures Mark's attention...

**-_Ω_-**

Evan dries himself off with a towel and hangs it on the dresser, walking around naked as the day he was born. He digs through his dresser, pulling out a pair of clean gym shorts and a t-shirt. He still refuses to wear anything except either gym shorts or jeans. He says it's because they feel too tight.

He turns, sees me watching him, and smiles.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yep."

He comes over and cuddles up on me, pushing my back down so I'm laying on the bed instead of sitting on it.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Ev?"

He blushes, "Cause... cause Raven..."

"No, I'm not mad. Did it upset you?" I have to tread carefully here; I'm not sure what's going through my little phoenix's mind.

"It didn't upset me..." His voice has a weird tinge to it which makes me think he's lying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think. I just... I don't know, Mark. He just makes me feel strange."

"In a bad way?"

"Well, it's not a good way, but it's not a bad way either. It's like he's... breaking... on the inside." He shrugs. "I don't want to talk about this, Mark." And with that, he snuggles against my chest and goes quiet. I think he wants to go to sleep, which sounds like a good idea to me. It's gotta be past midnight, or later.

I squeeze him and let my eyes shut.

**-_Ω_-**

The next morning, Christian and Adam are gone. There is a note on the bed that they had been sleeping in, the entire room like they had never been there, every speck of their existence gone.

Jeff found the note when he woke up and handed it to me when I was eating breakfast.

_"Mark_

_ I can't thank you enough for what you have done for Christian and me. When we left Cruor, we took all of the money as well. Don't worry about us. We'll send letters to keep you updated - right now we're headed back to our hometown in Canada. _

_ Thank you for giving us a new lease on life. _

_ Adam and Christian"_

Evan sniffles against me as I read the letter aloud.

"I miss Christy..." he whimpers.

"They wanted to go home, Ev," Jeff says, folding his arms carefully around Matt's shoulders. As much as I want to comfort them, I need to get going. I really don't want to be late for work.

"I'm leaving, baby," I tell Evan and hug him tightly. He kisses me and squeals. "You be good for Matt and Jeff, okay?"

"I will!" He follows me out to the truck and gives me one last kiss."I'll see you tonight Mark! I love you!"

"I love you too, Evan."

**-_Ω_-**

Closing the door behind me, and I know something's wrong when I hear Jeff -

"Mark? Mark, is that you?" I cross into the living room, but I can't see him. It sounded like he was in here though...

"Mark, I'm on the floor," his voice is panicked and trembling and as I go around the couch, yeah, there he is. Lying on his belly on the floor, and he's - he's hogtied. A thick leather belt, wrapped twice around his arms. Cuffs on his ankles, hooked to the belt with a locked chain.

I'm on my knees beside him, trying to talk but he's trying to talk too.

"You need to go to the bathroom right now, Raven snapped, Mark I think he hurt Evan."

"What's wrong, what happened, who did this to you?"

We say it in a rush, at the same time. I barely process his words before I'm on my feet, at the bathroom, it's locked and I hear weeping inside. But it doesn't sound like Evan. It sounds like - it sounds like Raven.

I'm thrumming with panic, with fear. I am not walking, I am not breathing, I am nothing right now except terrified.

"Open the door!" I bellow, pounding on the wood. It splinters under my might and I rear backward, unleashing a hellish kick that I never knew I could do. The door slams open, and -

Oh. Oh God.

I don't understand. I... Raven's sitting on the floor, holding Evan in his lap and sobbing. Evan is face-down, not moving. There's blood. Everywhere. On the walls, the tub, the floor, Evan and Raven are in a fucking pool of it.

"Raven," I say, my voice unnervingly calm, "What. Happened."

"I'm so sorry," he looks up at me, his make-up streaked down his face. His hands, face, arms, clothes all streaked with blood. Face swollen and puffy from crying. "I just, I love him so much Mark, and I'll never have him. He's yours. So... so... so..." he dissolves into tears, and I don't realize that I'm moving until I have him pinned to the wall by his throat.

He looks at me, and now his eyes are full of malice.

"If I can't have him, then you can't either! He's mine, Mark! You'll always know that I took him from you!" he screams, the last two words a choke as I press harder. Harder. Harder. His face turns red; he chokes and coughs but doesn't fight me, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

He stops coughing.

He stops choking.

He stops breathing.

I throw him to the floor, out of the bathroom, and kneel to my Evan.

"Evan," I whisper, "Evan, please..." His legs are bent oddly, he's not breathing, his pants are torn off and I turn him over -

I can't process this. I see it in flashes. His beautiful lips are split. His nose is crooked like it's... like it's broken. And... and his eyes.

His eyes.

His eyes are gone. They've been... They've been... Raven... he gouged them out. Evan's face is not Evan, this bloodied body can't be my Evan, with no eyes and broken ...

I hold him to me and sob, stroking his hair that's matted with blood and I just cry. Nothing exists, just Evan's lifeless body in my arms and a pain that has reduced me to nothing.

Nothing.

All I can see is Evan's face, hugging me when I left for work this morning. His face, his beautiful face, his angelic voice.

_"I'll see you tonight Mark! I love you!"_

Gone. My angel is gone.

**-_Ω_-**

I will never forget that day as long as I live. Evan had gone to take a nap, and it was just me and him. I was just watching TV, mindlessly waiting for Matty to get home. Raven arrived in a flurry of movement, and went to his room. Then he came out and turned the TV off, and looked at me. His face was so calm, but his eyes were wild. He was holding a belt and chains. Before I even knew what was happening, he had hogtied me and left me on the floor. I heard him open the door to Mark and Evan's room, I heard Evan wake up. I heard Evan start screaming.

He raped him, I don't know how many times, and he - Raven - was crying. They both were. I heard the begging, the whimpers, all of it. I heard him smash Evan into the door, I heard his nose break. I could smell the blood.

Evan tried to run, tried to hide in the bathroom, but Raven caught him. He closed the door, locked it. I heard the screaming.

_"Raven, please, you're hurting me!"_

I heard Evan stop screaming. I heard the little angel die. Then, silence, but not really. Raven's sobs. It felt like an eternity before Mark came home. His footsteps were heavy, I knew it was him. I called to him, told him what happened in the best way I could. He stormed away, and I heard the door bang once. Twice.

I heard Mark take his revenge.

I will never forget the words that poured out of Raven's mouth the entire time he ravaged, demolished, destroyed Evan.

_ "My little beauty, my love, I love you so much but you can't see that. Raven loves you so much, Evan, but Evan doesn't care - Mark stole you from me, you were mine! If I can't have you, then neither can he! If I can't have you, then neither can he!" _

Mark didn't leave the bathroom. I heard him howling like a wounded animal.

Matt came home an hour after Mark, and he took one look at me and called the police. I don't remember what happened after that, I just remember suddenly being in the station. Mark was arrested, and Matt and I went with him. The house was cordoned off. We were all interrogated, for hours and hours. They kept Mark for five days while they investigated. I never left his side, Matt only left to go get food.

Mark only spoke when asked by the police, and it was in a voice I'd never heard him use. A broken, soulless voice.

They would have kept Mark in the station, but Vince found out. He apparently has a lot of clout and he talked the cops into letting Mark go.

When they finally let us out, we stayed at a hotel for a few days and then Glenn and Shannon offered us their home. No one talked, no one spoke, no one said anything. There was a white elephant in that house, and it never stopped following Mark.

Matt and I lived with Mark, in an apartment far away from the trailer. Mark would go to work, he would come home, he would sit on the couch and watch TV and drink case upon case of beer. I don't think he ever spoke again after the funeral.

The funeral. It was closed casket. I can only imagine why, I never saw Evan's body. Glenn, Shannon, Adam, Christian, Hunter, Brian, me and Matt. That was it. Most of us weeping, except for Hunter. I don't really know why he was there, actually. Mark stood by the coffin, tears silently coursing down his face as the pastor spoke. At the end, he put his hands and forehead on the smooth wood, whispering, "I love you Evan, forever."

He never spoke again, he never cried. He lost so much weight. He would eat only when Matt and I made him. He barely existed, a looming shadow that haunted the house. Matt and I would talk to him, include him in our daily endeavors, but nothing got through.

Exactly one year and one day later from the day Raven snapped, I woke up at 6am like I always do and found Mark on the couch, unconscious. The TV was on, playing reruns of Evan's favorite show, the one about meerkats. The day before had gone on like every other. Mark said nothing, did nothing out of the ordinary. But he had moved on from his usual beer to 100 proof gin.

When I saw the empty gin bottles - five of them and one half empty on the stand - I knew. Seeing Mark's blue lips and his unmoving chest only confirmed it.

I got Matt and, once again, he called the police.

Matt never cried about Mark, but I couldn't stop.

"He's with Evan now," Matt would console me, his hand rubbing my back, "They're in a better place now, Jeff. They're in heaven, where they belong. We'll see them again."

The angel and his savior, together forever, the way it should have always been.

-_Fin_-

**Note: **Well... here it is. Believe it or not, the ending was planned long before the rest of the story, spawned from the song "Pretty" by Korn. It just took me a hell of a long time to get here. Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
